Percabeth together is better
by strawberrygirl2000
Summary: Hi guys, I am currently going back and fixing the first few chapters. They sucked, sorry about that. This contains all cannon ships and some new characters. New quests, new friends, and new enemies. Enjoy reading :)
1. Date part 1

**Hey guys, I rewrote this chapter. I hope you like it. :) Sorry for the horrible writing in the beginning. But my writing is improving slowly. Thx for reading. I don't own Percy Jackson but I certainty wish I did, I also do not own the song 'All of me' by John Legend. Now with all of that out of the way PLEASE ENJOY:**

 _Percy's POV:_

Annabeth and I are going on an 'Extra special date!' What makes it extra special, I have no idea so please don't ask. Annabeth has been planning this date for weeks and I am forbidden from any information.

I am literally dying of suspense! She has sworn all of my friends to secrecy and I am not allowed to hear a word, like whats the fun in that.

I have less than an hour to get ready for this date. So since I have literally no idea what this date is gonna be, I just take a shower, comb my heir, brush my teeth, (you know the usual things you do when you get ready), I grab my favorite Camp Half Blood tee-shirt, a pair of jeans (cause you can never go wrong with jeans, am I right?), and a pair of Sea green sneakers.

While I am waiting I fall asleep. I wake up to my phone's alarm blaring. I look and the phone and think, _Gods, Annabeth is gonna kill me._

I meet Annabeth at Thalia's tree at 7:05. (I like how we call it Thalia's tree even though she is not in it anymore, but whatever). Annabeth is wearing my outfit but her jeans are short-shorts and she completes the outfit with black sandals. Her hair is in a ponytail and she has just the slightest bit of blush on.

She glares at me and says, "Your late, would it kill you to be on time once and a while Seaweed Brain!?"

I reply with my favorite smirk, "Maybe. I mean if you promised me a kiss if I showed up on time I would say your chances of me being on time are sky high." I wiggle my eyebrows and frowns, but I can see the sparkle in her eyes.

I lean in to kiss her, and she backs away smiling, "You would've gotten that if you were on time. Race you to the taxi" she says as she bolts down the hill. I laugh a little and run after her, I wonder what this date is gonna be.

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I beat Percy to the taxi and when he gets there we jump in, "You know where to go" I say. Percy looks at the driver and says, "Hermes! Your our driver?" Percy than smiles a sly smile and says, "so where we goin' Hermes?" The god smiles at Percy and zips his mouth closed, literally. He made a zipper appear out of no where and zipped his mouth shut. I resisted the urge to order one for Percy's mouth. Percy groans and slouches in his seat.

I look at him and feel a little bad, I have kept him in the dark about this date so I lean in and give him a kiss. He is surprised but takes the kiss anyway. Hermes stops at the Empire State Building. I pull Percy out of the car and then hand Hermes 10 golden drachmas. 5 for the ride and 5 for the date that he helped me to set up.

We walk inside and told the man at the desk we need to go to the 600th floor. He looks at me and says, "Special Date tonight huh miss Chase. Have fun" he pressed a button and the doors opened up.

Percy sighs, "Even the doorman knows before me."

I giggle and lean against Percy. He starts humming a song we both know all to well. I smile and start to sing it with him, "What would I do without your smart mouth, drawing me in and you kicking me out, got my head spinning, no kiddin, I can't pin you down."

Then Percy takes over, "What's going on in that beautiful mind, I'm on your magical mystery ride, and I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me but I'll be alright. My heads underwater but I'm breathing fine, your crazy and I'm out of my mind"

I giggle as we both sing the chorus together, "Cause all of me loves all of you, all your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections, Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you, You're my end and my beginning, Even when I lose I'm winning, 'Cause I give you all of me, And you give me all of you, oh oh"

Since I am horrible at singing I had a bad voice crack during the chorus, so we both ended up hysterical laughing. Then I heard a ding, as the elevator doors open up.

I grab Percy's hand and say between giggles, "Come on Seaweed Brain, our food is gonna get cold."

 **Percy's POV:**

Annabeth drag's me around Olympus and points out various things that she built or designed. I sorta, kinda drift off into space as she explains. So I end up bumping into her when she stops. We fall on the floor and I laugh as I help her up.

When I finally stop laughing, I notice how a beautiful picnic is set up.

The second thing I notice is that all of the food is blue.

I look at Annabeth and see her silently checking to make sure everything is there.

Before she can react, I lean over put my hands on her waist. She turns so she is facing me and I kiss her with a passion. She wraps her hands around my neck and smiles into the kiss.

After we break for air, I whisper, "It is perfect." Which makes her grin in return. We sit down and begin to eat. I ask her why it is an extra special date and she replies with a sly smile, "You will find out, in due time, now eat" I oblige and begin to stuff my mouth with some blue Mac-&-Cheese. She giggles and grabs a fork and digs into the pasta salad.

 **So that was my First Fanfiction. I rewrote some of it and will be rewriting future chapters. I know it sucked. sorry.**

 **THX**

 **-Strawberrygirl2000**


	2. The Date Part 2

**HEY SO I GUESS YOU GUYS LIKED IT! I decided to give you more chapters becuase of your kind reviews, shout out to the following people:**

 **Kaitlyn K.**

 **sweetheartcat5**

 **Willow Lark**

 **Thanks for the great reviews, now enjoy your new chapter, remember i do not own any of these characters, my pal Rick Riordan does.**

 _ **Percy's POV**_

 _Annabeth and I just finished dinner and let me just say, WOW! It was delicious and I loved it. I mean staring into her eyes was a good addition to the wonderful dinner but the food really hit the spot._

 _As soon as we finished she made me put a blindfold on so I couldn't see where we were going._

 _She grabbed my hand and began to pull me along. I heard footsteps, like they weren't mine, and they weren't Annabeth's. I wrapped my hand around my ballpoint pen, just in case I needed to defend us._

"Are we almost there I am tired of walking" I groan as Annabeth pulled me along. "Seaweed brain! We've only been walking for five minutes!" Annabeth says a little irritated. I groan even louder, "But that's like, five minutes too long. Can we stop now? PLEASE?"

Annabeth stops abruptly and makes sure I don't fall. She tells me to count to 10 and then lift the blindfold. So I do.

"1 M-I-S-S-I-S-S-I-P-P-I"

"2 M-I-S-S-I-S-S-I-P-P-I"

"3 M-I-S-S-I-S-S-I-P-P-I"

"Seaweed Brain count quicker pl..."

"4 M-I-S-S-I-S-S-I-P-P-I"

"Really LIFT YOUR BLINDFOLD! GODS!"

I lift the blindfold and its pitch black. Seriously Annabeth turned the lights off in Olympus, how did she do that? I hear two claps and then the lights blink on. I see Annabeth in front of me with a giant sign that says,

"WE NOW HAVE AN APARTMENT IN NEW ROME!"

"AFTER COLLEGE WE CAN STAY THERE IF YOU WANT"

I stand there reading the lines over and over again. Annabeth begins to look disappointed and says,"If... If you dont... dont want..."

I rush over to her and lift her in the air. She smiles and sighs. I say, "YES! YES YES! ANNABETH THIS IS THE BEST DATE EVER!"

After I put her down, I kiss her, and only brake away for air.

"Annabeth, you are the best girlfriend in the entire world!" I say after taking a breath.

"Of course I am, now can't you thank me any better." She says with a little lust in her voice. "OH YOU KNOW I CAN!" I reply with a smirk. I pull her close, my hands still on her waist and kiss her, it was a long and passionate kiss. It would've lasted longer but Annabeth said there was more coming.

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

Percy LOVES my gift. He deserved it, and the best part was, the date wasn't even over. We went down to the beach to see a firework show. Percy and I are the only ones who stay after the show ends. Then we sit and enjoy the sound of the waves. It was so wonderful. I rest my head on Percy's shoulder and wrap my arms around his waist. We probably would've fallen asleep there if my mother hadn't shown up to voice her displeasure.

We heard a BOOM and turned to see my mother in all of her shining glory glaring at me. "You can't sleep with him! Seriously! You know I disapprove with this relationship!"

I stare at my mother and can't think of what to say. What I don't expect is the reaction Percy has, he has always been afraid of my mother. "You have no right interrupting this night! Annabeth worked really hard to make this night perfect and YOU have to come here and ruin it! NO WAY! If you ever ruin another date for me or for her I swear to all of the Gods!"

"Ok Perseus Jackson, you can stop there. I shall leave, but if my daughter looses her..."

I cut my mom off, knowing what she was going to say, "OK mom he gets it and so do I, you can go now."

I look away as she zaps herself to Olympus. After she is gone, I look at Percy, "I am so sorry, did it ruin the date for you." Percy looks at me kindly, "I loved it, lets go to my cabin, you can sleep there. We have to leave to Camp Jupiter in a few days so we can pack everything there." He smiles at me which makes it all better.

We walk to his cabin, my head on his shoulder and my arm around his waist. He puts his arm around my shoulder and begins to hum a song that sounds like a lullaby. I am drifting off to sleep by the time Percy opens the door. I walks inside and flop on his bed. He flops down next to me while I curl up under the covers. When Percy comes under the covers with me I lay my head on his shoulder and drift off into the worst dream in demigod history.

 **Soooooooo... How was it! Please review! No haters please. I am sorry if i spelt something wrong, I AM A HORRIBLE SPELLER AND I DON'T HAVE A SPELL CHECK! I will give a shout out to the person who guesses what her dream is about.**

 ***HINT* this is after the war with the Earth Mother.*HINT***

 **-Strawberrygirl2000**


	3. The worst dream The semi-Horrible day

**So HI! It hasn't been a long time and I know that is weird, but my teachers are being weird and they aren't giving me H.W. What type of Honors Teacher does that!**

 **Shoutout to nobody because none of you guessed what Annabeth's dream was about**

 **:(**

 **CAUTION! SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ the Trials Of Apollo OR Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard,**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or Annbeth Chase; I OWN NOTHING :(**

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

As soon as I drifted off to sleep a nightmare began. I'm back in Tartarus, but something isn't right. Bob isn't here and Percy is... OH MY GODS WHERE IS PERCY! I scan the horison, i can't find him. I turn around 7 times before I actually find him. I run over to where he is lying on the ground. "Seaweed Brain! You scared me half to death! I thought I was... Seaweed Brain?" I look down at his lifeless body. His entire midsection is covered in burns and scrapes, but only one thing sticks out. Right where his heart is... ok right where his heart should be... there is a giant gash/hole that went all the way through him. Who could've done this to him? Directly underneath where his heart should be is five words.

It read:

 _'He died because of YOU'_

I begin to cry. I start to scream! "I AM SO SORRY! IT'S MY FAULT..." then in a small voice, "It's my fault. your gone." I wanted so badly to wake up. This dream was horrible, was it a dream? I don't know anymore. Maybe that whole date with Percy was just a dream and he died trying to protect me.

"OH MY GODS! BOB WHERE ARE YOU! DAMSON! ARE YOU THERE!" I scream. I want someone to come and heal Percy. I need him to survive, I need him because I love him.

I cry even harder. Then guess who shows up, the wonderful, almost in the flesh, Tartarus. He says, "Are you enjoying your stay here? Aww don't cry, My beloved Gaea is going to beat your puny friends, believe me. Then I can watch you die slowly and painfully, just like your beloved Percy Jackson."

Tartarus gave me a moment to take this in. I couldn't stop sobbing.

"What was it that he kept pleading with me to tell you?" Tartarus questions himself. "Oh yes he kept pleading with me to tell you that He loved you and that he wanted to marry you, he actually planned to marry you after you found your way out of here. But you see there is no way out of here."

He says all of this with a mischievous grin. I look at him and could care less if I was in a dream or not, "YOU ARE THE WORST..." I say between sobs, "NO WONDER YOU HIDE DOWN HERE SO MUCH, YOU ARE AFRAID OF MY FRIENDS! THEY WILL DEFEAT GAEA! I DON'T CARE IF I GET OUT OF HERE BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO LIVE FOR. PERCY IS GONE!" I take a breath and scream at the top of my lungs, "KILL ME!" I stare at him and he is laughing.

This isn't a joke so I yell it again with more power, "KILL ME!" I start to sob. Tarturus laughs even harder and I am about to yell again when Percy shakes me awake. "JUST KILL ME!" I shout as I wake up. Percy hugs me and whispers, "It's ok we are together. I am right here." I hug him tighter and see my knuckles turn white.

"Hey everything is going to be ok. " Percy says soothingly as he rubs my back and smoothes out my hair.

I don't say anything I just nod my head and loosen my grip on him. He lays down but doesn't let go of me. He pulls me in closer than I was and kisses my forhead. Percy puts the covers on top of me and says, "If you can't sleep I will stay up with you" He waits a minute before adding, "Your all that matters to me, you know that right?"

 _ **Percy's POV**_

I sit silently and rock Annabeth off to sleep. I was deaming about the best thing, Annabeth and I were in New Rome and we were on an even better date. (but that's a story for another time) I woke up to her crying and screaming, "I AM SO SORRY, ITS MY FAULT..." It took me a while to shake her awake but when I did she yelled, "JUST KILL ME!" I instantly knew what she was dreaming about.

 _Tartarus_

Now I am laying awake holding her. I slowly drift off to sleep with her.

I woke up at 6:30 with Annabeth curled up next to me. I smiled and kept my arms around her. I heard her hum and seen her smile. I loosened my grip as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Was that dream better?" I ask. She nods and snuggles into my chest. I was going to tell her to go back to sleep but she kisses my cheek and gets up.

"Time to pack Seaweed Brain." Annabeth yawns. "If we don't finish by the end of the day then we wont be able to get to New Rome in time."

I smile and think _only you_. I get up and begin to make my bed. Annabeth slowly starts to get dressed, she takes off her shirt first. I didn't mean to stare but I seriously could't look away. Her curves are perfect. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to do _way more_ than kiss her.

I push those thoughts inside of me and curse under my breath. Annbeth doesn't like to move fast. She never has and she probably never will.

What surprises me is what Annabeth does next. She walks over to me still topless (she is wearing a bra) and kisses me.

I never in a million years thought that Annabeth would let ME kiss her topless. I mean I guess I thought she was afraid of what her mother would say, I know I am.

I slide my hands up to her face and hold it gently in my hands.

Annabeth slowly begins to take my shirt off. I stare at her, where is she going with this. "Percy... are you ok?" She asks me. I smile and respond, "I am fine, just um.. where are you going with this?"

She smiles at me and says, "I don't want to move to fast, but I think we are _old enough and have been through enough together_ to kiss each other topless, how bout' you?" When she said this I nodded my head yes and leaned in for a kiss.

Somehow Annabeth ended up on my lap with her arms around my neck and my hands on her waist.

We were sitting there making out for Posidon knows how long when Annabeth opened her mouth and let me explore it with my tongue.

It was so... so... dreamlike! I have had countless dreams about this but it never actually happens!

I break our kiss because I need air. Annabeth's face is red and she is smiling. "And thats exactly how you forget about nightmares" I tell her while she laughs. I get dressed and Annabeth does too. This time she doesn't go so slow. She is done in a minute and a half and so am I.

We begin to pack our clothes and it was a good thing too because Malcom walked in. "Annabeth, no one in Athena cabin could find you!" he pauses before adding "Why were you in here?" Annabeth is about to respond but I beat her too it,

"You are a child of Athena why do you think she was in here?" I ask him.

"Were you guys... like... making out!?" Malcom asks.

"Um.. NO. She is helping me pack cause she knows I will procrastonate and not get it done in time!" I lie.

"Then why is she packinga bra?" Malcom asks matter of factly.

"Because she wanted to get herself done first that way we could spend all day working on me!" I lie again.

"Oh.. I guess that makes sense." Malcom says with a sigh of relief.

"Now Malcom can you please leave, Me and Wise Girl have some work to do here." I say as I push him out the door.

Annabeth laughs and begins to pack, I glance at her red cheecks and smile. "Nice save Seaweed Brain, I thought you were gonna blow it" She said, "And since you didn't blow it you can get a kiss." I smile as she leans in for my second kiss of the day.

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

Percy and I just had the best make-out session EVER! I had no top on and nethier did he. I loved it. Nothing could be better, well maybe the secret pictures I caught of his reaction, but other than that nothing could be better!

"So Annabeth are you leaving soon, cause than I think I might come." Piper said, breaking my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said looking up from my computer and quickly X-ing out of my photo library.

"I said... Are you leaving soon, cause I think I might come. I really want to see Jason. " Piper said with a smirk, "What were you _daydreaming_ , about _Percy_?" I stared at her and nodded slightly.

"I am gonna go pack, have fun _DAYDREAMING_ aboout your _BOYFRIEND_!" She yelled those last two words and I blushed as I ran to My cabin to grab my new laptop case. When I got to my bunk there was a note. On the top it said:

 _ **Wise Girl**_

I opened it and on the inside it read:

Hey Wise Girl,

It's me.

I am on my way to my dad's palace right now because I needed his help with something and he asked me to come help him with something. BUT I will be back in time to go to New Rome wiht you and maybe Piper I think durring capture the flag yesterday she hinted that she wanted to go. I figured we could talk about it later before we left, unless she already came to you and you said yes. So I will see you when I return my love.

Your Seaweed Brain :D

P.S. I _really loved_ this morning, we should do it again sometime.

I similed as soon as I read it but my mind stayed on one thing. _Why did Percy not ask me for help... I guess it was something about the sea... OHHH! Maybe it's Tyson. Percy hasn't seen him in a while! that makes so much sense._

I decided I would go check on Rachel's Cave. Since Apollo's Oracle of Delphi stopped working Rachel went to Camp Jupiter for the summer so she could write down as much information about the slyibine books as possible.

When I got to Rachel's Cave it was a mess, but not worse than it usually looked. I sat down and looked at Rachel's Paintings. I was actually enjoying the quiet until I heard a loud Commotion. I looked up to see almost the entire camp gathered on the beach. I was just about to get up when Nico ran in and said between breaths,

"Percy... beach... unconscious... Will helping..." I ran past him as fast as I could and what I saw horrified me.

HEY GUYS! SO WHAT DID YOU THINK! SUCH A CLIFFHANGER I KNOW! The chapter was getting to long so I had to stop it somewhere. :) DONT FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU.

 **-Strawberrygirl2000**


	4. Happy day, Sad day, Bad day

**HEY GUYS! SO I AM SUPER SAD CAUSE I HAVEN'T GOTTEN THAT MANY REVIEWS.**

 **I HAVE A TON OF VIEWS JUST NO REVIEWS. ~.~**

 **This chapter took me a while to write and all of a sudden I have Homework again... lol**

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger in the last one but I figured it was a good place to stop.**

 **DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED PERCY JACKSON DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE WRITING FAN-FICITON ABOUT HIM, OR DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE WRITING MY NEXT BOOK? O.o Enjoy**

 **Annabeth's POV**

As soon as I reached the beach I screamed, Percy was on the ground and he was barely breathing. He was holding Riptide in one hand and a case in the other. I could't tell what the case was, but I knew that my Seaweed Brain was holding on to it for dear life.

I was running over to him when Will stopped me.

"Will!" I yelled, "LET ME THROUGH I HAVE TO SEE HIM!" I started to cry and what he did surprised me. He opened his arms and gave me a hug. I swear my life is horrible, especially since my boyfriend was the most wanted guy on the entire fricking planet.

I think I was in Will's arms for ten seconds before I looked up at him and said, "Thank you Will" between sob's. I took a breath and said, "I am sorry." Will looked at me, he was confused, I took the opportunity to bolt all the way to Percy's cabin and lock the door. No one was coming inside, I wasn't going to let them in.

I heard a knock at the door, I expected it to be Piper or Nico, but it wasn't.

"GO AWAY! ANNABETH IS NOT ACCEPTING VISITORS!" I yelled.

"Annabeth, it's Hazel, Jason and I just got to camp so we could help you get everything ready for the trip... Are you OK?"

I unlocked the door because I knew I could trust Hazel, She opened the door slowly and squeezed through. As soon as she was in she locked the door again. I walked over to Percy's bed and flopped on top of it, breathing in the salty air of his bed.

My eyes began to tear again. Hazel walked over and wrapped one arm around me and whispered, "What happened? I seen everyone on the beach and then I seen you run to Percy's cabin... are you ok?"

I looked at her and opened my mouth to respond, but no sound came out. I felt tears roll down my cheeks, "I am gonna kill him when he wakes up." I gritted my teeth.

Hazel nodded like she understood. I pretended to fall asleep so Hazel would leave. I don't show up for dinner. I loose track of time as I sit and stare at the water rippling just outside Percy's window.

* * *

I didn't know how long it was later but I heard the door creak open and it was Hazel. She looked at me and said, "Oh good your awake! I am going to go see Nico, wanna come?"

I didn't want to be alone anymore, but I didn't want to be in public, so I figured I could got to the Infirmary on my way to see Nico. I took a deep breath before saying, "As long as we can go see Percy at the Infirmary on the way. How long has it been I kinda lost track of time?" I ask.

Hazel smiled and responded, "About a day and a half, It's almost lunchtime sure we can go check on Percy. You weren't really sleeping were you?" I gave her a sly smile as I got up and dried my face on a towel. Hazel took my hand and lead me to the door. We walked outside and I hated every minute of walking to the Infirmary, every single camper had sympathetic looks on their faces. They also would stop what they were immediately doing to stare as I walked past.

As soon as we got to the Infirmary, I opened the door, "Will? Are you here?" I asked, my voice cracking on the last word.

Will opened the door fully and smiled, "Annabeth! It is good to see you. Percy is stable, I was just about to run some tests, would you like to see him first?"

My head shot up at the last sentence, "Is.. Is he awake?" I said with hope in my voice.

Will shook his head no, "But you can talk to him, he might wake up if you are there talking to him."

I nodded and turned to Hazel, "You go see Nico, Will and I can come catch up with you when we are done." When I said that Will's face brightened, "Sure I'll come along." He turned away and started to whistle his way into the Infirmary.

Hazel walked out and shut the door as I walked in to see Percy.

He is in the bed closest to the door, Riptide is back in pen form and on the table next to Percy. But I don't see that little box that was in his hand on the beach.

"Hey Will? What was in the box that Percy was holding?"

I hear a crash and turn around to see Will picking up a bunch of medical supply's that he dropped.

"What Annabeth, Um I didn't quite catch what you said." He says nervously. I stare at him and repeat what I had asked him, "What was in the box that Percy was holding?"

I look Will directly in the eyes and he doesn't avert my gaze, "I don't know Chiron took it, I am sorry, I was curious too."

Three scenarios went through my mind:

 _1\. Will was telling the truth and he didn't know a what was in the box._

 _2\. Will checked what was in the box before Chiron took it._

 _3\. Will was an awesome liar and he was hiding the box from everyone._

I turned to Percy as I said, "OK, If you do find out, let me know please."

Will looks at me and says, "I will give you a minute alone" and walks out the door.

I stare at Percy and whisper, "Why... Why Percy? Why do you constantly do this to me?" A tear fell down my cheek and I continued, "You always get hurt and leave me to cry about it, and I hate crying and feeling insecure. You are my life, Your my world, without you I am insecure. Without you I am lost and confused and sleepless." I one hand in his hair and the other on his hand. My eyes were full of tears and a lump formed in my throat. "Percy... I don't know if you can hear me, but I... I... I love you." After those last three words, I felt Percy's breathing pattern change. It was soft, but it had a steady beat. It reminded me of the ocean.

I was going to get up and get Will but Percy grabbed my hand. I looked at him with my eyes full of tears. "I love you too Wise Girl" He croaked. I smiled and whispered, "If you weren't so hurt I would kill you right now." He laughed and then he began to cough, I got him water but he couldn't stop coughing. "WILL!" I shouted. I heard the door open and Will walk in, "Yes Annb..." He stopped mid-sentence. He ran over to the counter and grabbed an IV. he inserted it into Percy's arm and then rubbed small circles on his back. Somehow the coughing stopped and Percy was able to sit up straight.

"Thanks Solace." Percy said, His voice barely audible.

"Don't mention it, but um, You have to stay in bed for at least five days, ten at the most." Will said, while he grabbed some pills from the side of the room. He handed them to Percy along with some ambrosia and a glass of water.

"Take these and I will be back to check on you after lunch. Annabeth, do you want me to bring you some food. You have't eaten in a day and a half."

Percy looked at me and asked, "Why haven't you eaten? Annabeth don't tell me you locked yourself in my cabin and refused to eat."

"Ok I won't tell you." I said with a smirk, "Actually I am kinda hungry Will, Some food would be nice but I will wait untilol after I talk with Seaweed Brain here. Thanks." Will gives me two thumbs up and walks out the door, we hear him shout,"Hey Nico! Wait up!"

I look down and realized that Percy hasn't let go of my hand this entire time. I lean down and kiss him on the lips and ask him, "How... How did you hurt yourself this time?"

His face darkens and he says, "I don't want to talk about it."

I frown and turn away so he won't see the tears in my eyes. I turn back as I see him get up out of bed and take the IV out of his arm. "Percy.." I start to say but he leans over and kisses me right on the lips. "Annabeth, I could care less what Will told me to do, I want to go walk on the beach..." He pauses before adding, "I want to tell you what happened."

I smile, "OK I will meet you there so you can change." I hop up and walk out the door, skipping to the beach to wait for him.

 _ **Percy's POV**_

Before I walk out of the Infirmary I look around frantically. _WHERE IS IT!_ I think.

I walk outside and see Will and Nico underneath a tree. I smile because Nico is actually smiling. He has chocolate all over the top of his lip so Will is trying to wipe it off without laughing to hard.

Will grabs Nico's face to hold it still as he wipes off the chocolate. After Will finishes he lays back against the tree and hold's Nico's hand. Nico says something that makes Will's face darken. I frown until I realize what Will is doing. Will sits up and leans in to kiss the son of Hades. Nico doesn't pull away, instead he returns the kiss and wraps his arms around Will. Will does the same. When they break away Nico's pale face is speckled with red. Will turns and looks at me and says something to Nico, He glances over and nods.

Will gets up and walks over, "What is it with you children of the big three! Never listening to me when I tell you to stay in bed!"

I smile and respond, "When have I ever followed the rules Solace?" he smiles and I add, "Do you know where a certain box I had went?" Will smiles bigger and gestures for me to follow him. We go inside Apollo cabin and it is on Will's bunk.

"I seen what it was and didn't want Annabeth's surprise to get ruined, good luck by the way."

I open the case and sigh, "Thanks I guess I owe you a day of rest then huh. Oh and you don't have it too bad yourself, um.." I trail off and he holds up his hand and says, "I know, and don't worry, I'll take care of him, he speaks highly of you."

I look at my shoes, "Yeah well he had a crush on me and I didn't know. Give him what I couldn't please Solace."

Will grins and nods, "Sure."

I jog off to my cabin to change into a acceptable outfit.

I look through my closet and find a nice black shirt to go with some jeans.

I grab a blue jacket and put the box inside of my pocket. I silently pray to my dad:

 _Hey dad, I know this is last minute but everything usually is. I really hope this works, and I would be extremely grateful if you protected me from Athena today. Thanks._

I toss a drachma into the Ocean and the water lights up. I smile hoping that's a good sign. I open my door and walk to where Annabeth is standing.

"What took you so long Percy!" She says, but I can't help smiling.

I grab her hand and we walk the beach, most of it is in silence.

"So... um what happened?" She asks. I her so she is facing the water. The sun is beginning to set so I think it is the best time to ask her.

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth looked at me worriedly. I took a deep breath and smiled at her.

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

I looked at Percy and he looked extremely worried. "Seaweed Brain" I repeated.

He slowly got down on one knee and took out a box... the box he was holding when we found him unconscious.

He slowly opened the box and there was a silver ring with sea green diamonds on top. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. My eyes started to tear as Percy began to speak,

"Wise Girl, You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. When I disappeared and I lost my memory, I still remembered _you_. I would sit awake at night waiting until I got to see you again. When you went on the quest for Athena, I had to do the hardest thing ever. I had to let you go on an extremely dangerous quest without me being there to protect you. Then I found you and I nearly lost you again. We've made it through Worse than Fricking HELL together and I never want us to be separate ever again." He said all of this and took one giant breath before continuing, "Yesterday I went to see my dad because I wanted him to help me get a ring for you. Instead he made me one. He made me a ring that you can look inside of and see every good adventure we have had together every moment that makes us whole and if we do get separated again you can see where I am and what I am doing. So I wanted to ask you Annabeth.."

He paused, probably for dramatic effect, (It was working)

"Will you marry me?"

I stood there staring at him, tears in my eyes. I dropped down to both my knees so we were eye level, "Oh Percy! You don't know how long I have wanted to hear you say that!" After I say this I jump forward and smash my lips against his, knocking him down. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, and I wrap my arms around his neck.

When we break apart for air I can't stop smiling. He slides the ring on my finger as I admire it. I start to see Percy and I when we had our first real kiss. On our first date, When we were reunited at Camp Jupiter, The night we went down to the Pegasus stables on the ARGO II, When he found me right before we fell into Tarturus... and so much more. I stare at him and kiss him again,opening my mouth right away so I can explore his mouth with my tongue, I mean who cares, we are engaged!

Percy grabs my hand and starts to walk along the beach with me. "Wow. I never thought I would make it this far..." Percy said looking around worriedly.

My face fell, "My mother..." I started as Percy started to disappear.

"Percy!" I screamed as he vanished in front of my eyes.

I was going to run to the big house, but my feet were frozen to the ground. I heard Will running over to me.

"Annabeth! It's Will, are you there, um.. I need to talk to Percy!" I heard him shout.

I tried to answer but I couldn't move. Will ran up to me and waved his hand over my eyes.

"Annabeth!?" Will said. I blinked, showing him I was awake. Will shook me and I blinked again. I was very frustrated. Will shook me again and then lifted me off of the ground. He slung me over his shoulder and carried me to the infirmary.

He grabbed some IV's and pills and some other random things. I began to drift off to sleep

* * *

I woke up and yawned. I stopped mid-yawn and smiled. I laughed, I could move! Some of the other patients in the room looked at me like I had gone mad. Will walks in and waves. I wave back and say, "Hi Will!" My face falls. "Did you guys find Percy?" I ask.

"Wow Wise Girl, I am right next to you." Percy says as he reaches over to grab my hand.

"We have to stop meeting here." I say with a smile, "So. What did my mother do to you?"

Percy turned away. "Will, I have to go" he says quickly. He gets up and walks out quietly.

"Will, what isn't he telling me?" I ask. Will shakes his head and crosses his heart, "Sorry but he said he didn't want to talk about it, but if I had to guess, It was probably bad because of the giant scar on his mid-section and the huge cut on his arm."

My mouth dropped open and I responded in a barely audible voice, "My mother hurt him?" I paused and repeated even louder, "My mother hurt him." I knew it was true.

Will frowned, he calmly walked over to me and adjusted my IV and whispered, "We found him on the beach about two and a half hours after I found you."

I swallowed my saliva and asked, "Will, take my IV off now please." Will looked at me and shook his head. "No, You are not leaving until we figure out what happened to you yesterday."

"I know what happened," I say. Will raises an eyebrow so I continue, "My mom... she is just against me and Percy being.. being this." I show him the ring and he smiles.

"He actually had the guts huh... nice."

I smiled, "So you did know what was in the box, you are an awesome liar Will." We both heard the door open, I frowned when I realized it wasn't Percy.

Will smiled as Nico walked in. "Sup Solace, you missed breakfast." Will laughed, "I am surprised you noticed Death Boy."

Nico frowned, it was forced though,"Don't Call Me Death Boy,"

Will smiled even bigger as he grabbed Nico's hand.

I noticed blush creeping across Nico's cheeks.

"Will" I say, "Can you please take these off me I need to find Percy." Nico looked up at me and realized that Will wasn't going to do anything so he walked over and took the IV off and place gauze on top of it.

"Wow Nico, you actually paid attention when I was teaching you medical tactics." Will said amazed. Nico gave him a grin that said, _of course you idiot._ I laugh and get up. As I walk out the door, I notice that Will was kissing Nico and Nico wasn't holding back.

* * *

I found Percy by the water, but he wasn't in it. _That's strange_. I walk up behind him and give him a hug. He doesn't look at me. I sit down and lean into him. He doesn't even smile. "Percy, I can't understand if you don't tell me" He looks at me and lifts his shirt. There is a giant scar, just like Will said. "Athena, she knocked me unconscious the first time, she said she didn't want you and I to be in that kind of relationship." He pauses and stares at the water as he finishes, "After I proposed... Whoa we are engaged... OK sorry off topic... um after I proposed your mother took me to her palace, she kinda used shock therapy on me..." He cringes as he says these words, "The water was hurting me, it was horrible, I don't know if I can ever look at water the same way again."

There id more I can tell, but he doesn't want to talk about it.

I turn Percy's face so he can see mine. I pull him forward and smash my lips against his. He pulls away. I frown and tears form in my eyes. He gets up and runs off, he doesn't even say goodbye.

 **I KNOW HORRIBLE ENDING RIGHT. THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPER LONG AND TO BE HONEST PERCY IS SUPER SCARED OF ANNABETH'S MOM. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER I PROMISE. REVIEW PLEASE! MY SOUL DIES A LITTLE EVERY TIME I SEE LOG ON, I HAVE A LOT OF VIEWS BUT ONLY 1 REVIEW. \\./**


	5. Everything gets better maybe

**OK SO A LOT OF YOU PROBABLY HATE ME BECAUSE PERCY JUST RAN AND LEFT ANNABETH BUT IF YOU HAD BE TORTURED BY ATHENA AND THEN YOUR BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND WAS A SON/DAUGHTER OF ATHENA WOULDN'T YOU BE SCARED TO KISS THEM...**

 **HMMMMMMMMMM**

 **OH AND REMEMBER HOW I SAID THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE BETTER, IT PROBABLY WONT BE BETTER UNTIL THE END OF IT. SOME OF THIS MIGHT HIT YOU IN THE FEELS BUT DON'T RAGE AND STOP READING IT WILL GET BETTER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or Nico Or Annabeth or Will OR ANY PERSON FROM THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES... :'(**

 _ **Percy's POV**_

I ran away from her as fast as I could. Her mother SCARED ME TO DEATH. Athena turned my second favorite thing (Annabeth was the first) into something I was afraid of.

Then when Annabeth tried to kiss me Athena was right behind her so I pulled away. I seen Annabeth start to tear up and I knew I couldn't stay. Athena is driving me crazy. Every time I think about Annabeth (9 out of my 10 thoughts) she is there.

First Athena knocks me unconscious because I decide I am going to propose. Then I do propose and she uses shock therapy on me, She has owls attack me, and she makes me scared to kiss Annabeth.

UGH MY LIFE IS SO COMPLICATED!

I sit and stare at the water as tears fall down my cheeks. I used to love water... I used to love Annabeth. I can't think that... UGH STUPID LIFE!

I hear a knock on the door and I hold my breath. "Dude I am coming in so open the door. Will, Nico, and I have to talk to you." Oh it is Jason.

I stare at the door and just hold my breath which is very hard to do.

"Guys! leave him alone! If anyone should talk to him it should be me, are any of you children of Aphrodite?" I know Piper says it and I decide I can talk to her about this. I breathe and say, "Piper, I choose you, Deal or No deal?" I hear her giggle ad she says, "I told you now go away!" I unlock the door and she comes through.

"So whats up? I seen Annabeth crying and you running away from her..." Piper says.

"Ugh I really messed up Piper." I say, "Athena... she... well... she kinda..."

"Go on.." Piper says trying to keep a straight face.

I look her in the eye and say, "I am afraid of water, kissing Annabeth, being with Annabeth, and Water."

Piper looks at me and says, "OK Mr. Son of the sea god who is afraid of water, You are coming with me." She grabs my hand and leads me out of my cabin. We see Annabeth staring at Will and Nico. They are laughing and having a good time together.

I see and feel tears falling down her cheeks. I stare at my shoes as we walk past her. Piper stops me and yells, "JASON! WE NEED YOU TO FLY US TO OLYMPUS!"

Jason stares at me in disbelief, "Uh sure OK..."

Jason picks up Piper and then reaches for my hand. I pull away, "NO! I am not going to Olympus that is like giving me to Athena saying, 'Here all powerful goddess, a puny demigod that is crazy in love with your daughter to kill.' seriously do you guys want me to die!"

Annabeth walks up behind me and grabs my hand, "Who are you crazy in love with Seaweed Brain?" Her eyes are full of hope and tears.

"You but every time I think of you Your mom is there to.. aghhh" I fall clutching my head. "ATHENA! STOP PLEASE!" I shout tears in my eyes. I see Annabeth with her hands over her eyes saying, "Mother please stop... I'll do anything just stop hurting him... PLEASE!"

Athena appears and by now the whole camp has come to watch me wither in agony. "What did you say my dear? Continue hurting the runt, OK"

I think I was Hallucinating but I could swear I seen My dad, Hades, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus, I seen Zeus and all of the other gods and goddesses; The hunters and some other stuff.

I can no longer see straight and the world is slowly turning black, "ATHENA! STOP YOU'LL KILL THE BOY!" I hear two voices shout, I think Hades and my dad. Why would they agree on something?

I do notice something that I swear no one else notices, Athena's eyes are black as Tartarus was when I met him...

OH.. TARTARUS IS CONTROLLING HER.

"Annabeth" I try to yell but it comes out as a whisper. "It's Tartarus... he's controlling.." my head lulled to the side.

I hear Annabeth scream and Nico yell. I swear I see Will holding him back. Jason was flying with Piper, and Hazel was screaming. I see Annabeth run towards me and the world went black.

* * *

 _ **Nico's POV**_

"NO! ATHENA! YOU... YOU KILLED HIM." I yell. Will tries to hold me back but a giant hole opens up in front of me and I kick him back jumping into it. I close the hole as I fall down and I end up at the gates. I am going to wait for Percy. I need him to live, Annabeth needs him to live.

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

"NOOOOOOO!" I scream. My life is a fricking horror movie that all of these fricking gods watch for fun.

I fall down next to him and I can't breathe. I push his hair behind his ear and cry on top of him. No one speaks and My mother vanishes from sight. I feel strong hands reach under my arms and pull me up. I scream and kick and punch but Hephaestus won't put me down. "PUT ME DOWN HEPHAESTUS! I NEED TO STAY WITH HIM! JUST IN CASE HE WAKES UP!" Some of the campers look at me like I have gone mad, Poseidon's mouth is half open and he has tears in his eyes.

He hand me to Apollo and Apollo takes me to Percy's cabin and puts me on Percy' bed. I breathe in the salty air of his bed but I feel like it is starting to fade.

I put my elbows on my knees and rest my forehead on my arms. I rock back and forth multiple times. It was a long time later when I heard the door creak open. Poseidon walks in with his arms open for a hug. I slowly shuffle over to accept it. He wraps his arms around me and whispers, "He said your name you know... he said, 'Annabeth' and then he said something else but Hades won't tell us what it was." I look up at him and force a smile, "Why would my mother do this?" I ask. Poseidon shakes his head, "I really wish I knew. I don't know if you noticed but her eyes were a black swirly color."

I instantly pull away, "WHAT COLOR WERE THEY?" I ask, trying not to shout.

"A swirly black color, why?" Poseidon says, clearly confused.

I have to go tell Zeus or Chiron or somebody... "Come with me, and quick." I say because I am already rushing out of the door.

Poseidon follows and we find Will sitting by the hole that Nico opened up and then closed. His father is next to him rubbing his back and muttering something. Will has tear streaks down his face and as soon as he sees me he jumps up.

"Annabeth he isn't dead!" Will says.

I smile, "I wish that was true Will, I really do." My smile wont last because my eyes start to tear up even more.

"But he isn't, Nico sent me an Iris message, Percy hasn't come through the gates, and the Fates haven't cut his string." Will reassures me. His voice gets really quiet as he says, "Nico said he wouldn't come back until he found him for you."

Now I am mad, "What are you talking about. I watched him die, NICO YELLED, 'YOU KILLED HIM' AND THEN RAN OFF!" I can't take it, this is too much. Apollo walks over and whispers something in my ear, "He isn't dead, Hades confirmed it... but I can't tell you where he is, Hades said he wouldn't tell me because it might be too painful for you."

I stare at him and yell, "PAINFUL! PAINFUL! YOU KNOW WHATS PAINFUL, WATCHING YOUR SOON TO BE HUSBAND DIE BECAUSE YOUR MOTHER IS BEING CONTROLLED BY TARTARUS!"

Apollo's face darkened and his eyes rolled up into his head, his eyes turned a black color and I screamed, "You shouldn't have said my name... names have power you know." I scream again and use the symbol to ward against evil and Apollo's eyes return to normal. Apollo looks at me and everyone else. He asks, "Did I miss something? I mean I know I am beautiful but why are all of you staring at me?"

I laugh and shout "ZEUS, ATHENA!" I shout this over and over until both of them show up. Athena's eyes are a black color and Zeus's are black as well.

I use the symbol again and their eyes return to normal.

"Annabeth! You smart smart girl!" Athena says. My mom walks over to me and hugs me.

"I love you so much! You figured it out! I could see what I was doing but I couldn't control it." She says still hugging me.

"Mom... Is Percy.. Is he.." I look at her my eyes full of tears.

She smiles, "He is alive, In Valhalla, with Magnus."

I smile through tears, "Can I see him? Please?"

Hades appears with Magnus and Percy at his side. Along with Sam and Nico.

"Annabeth!" Magnus yells as he waves.

I run past him to Percy who is unconscious. I could care less what the camp thinks, I kiss him. Even though he is unconscious.

I feel his breathing steady and his eyes flutter open. "Hey Wise Girl Your cousin is a cool guy." Percy says.

I grin through tears, "Don't scare me like that again! Please."

Percy smiles and says, "Can we stop going unconscious now please." I smile again and punch his arm.

"UH OW" Percy says but he smiles, "Are we even now?"

I grab his hand and lift him up off the ground. I look around and see tears in the eyes of Aphrodite and all of her children. Some of the children of Ares, Hermes, Demeter, etc. had tears in their eyes too.

I smile as Will runs over and tackles the son of Hades in a bear hug. This made everyone in the crowd say, "AWWWWWWW!" The girls in Aphrodite cabin were giggling and jumping up and down shouting, "Solangelo!"

What made it even better was after they stood up Will pulled Nico into a kiss that made everyone in camp (Including the gods and goddesses) yell, "SOLANGELO!" After they pulled away Nico looked around at everyone and slowly backed up.

I think he was going to go run and hide because now everyone knew he was gay, but Hades reached out to his son and said, "Nico, it's OK. they accept it." The god smiled down at his son and Nico smiled back. Will grabbed his hand and walked over to Percy and I.

"You did it Annabeth, I don't know how but you got your mom back." Will said with the biggest smile he has ever had.

I I ruffled Percy's hair and stared at his sea green eyes. He smiled at Will and said, "Solace, I don't know how you were able to convince Nico to actually Kiss you with the camp watching."

Nico chuckled as Will laughed, "I kissed him you idiot, I didn't tell him to do it."

I smile and laugh with Will, "If you two don't mind I need to go have a talk with my Seaweed Brain in his cabin."

Will nodded and Nico smiled. So I grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him to his cabin, locking the door once we were inside.

* * *

 _ **Percy's POV**_

Annabeth just pulled me inside of our cabin, and locked the door. She walked over to me and kissed me, making sure to wrap her arms around my neck while she did.

"Percy!"She said when we broke away for air.

"Yes?"I ask in a sweet tone.

I started to have naughty naughty thoughts. When Annabeth pulled away. shaking her finger at me. "No no Seaweed brain. You don't get _this_ until you recover." she gestures to herself.

This of course makes me laugh and pull her back to me. I wanted her so badly but she pulls away making me sigh. "Can we go to sleep now?" I ask. "You and I really need some rest because I was up getting shock therapy while you were awake because without me you are sleepless." As I say that last part I wiggle my eyebrows causing her to giggle.

She nods and lays down next to me. We lay in silence for a while and then just as I start to drift off she says, "We are leaving for New Rome Tomorrow Percy."

I laugh and she stares at me. I say,"You said if we didn't finish packing that one day we would never leave on time. Well look, I didn't finish packing and we aren't leaving until tomorrow." she giggles and says, "Go to sleep Seaweed Brain."

"You started it!" I say. "Goodnight my Beautiful soon to be husband." She says with a quick kiss on the lips.

On that happy note we go to sleep together for the first time that week. Oh gods it had been a week since that super awesome date... sweet.

 **OK SO DID YOU LOVE IT! LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW! I HAVE THIRTEEN I AM SO HAPPY. I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITING THIS WHEN I GOT LIKE 7 REVIEWS! THANK YOU!**

 **-STRAWBERRYGIRL2000**


	6. So will thing calm down? :) who knows

**I HAVE OVER A THOUSAND VIEWS! THANK YOU FOR YOUR AWESOMENESS!**

 **I got Four reviews for my last chapter (Chapter 5) from these lovely people:**

 **~HerosOfOlympusRules**

 **~Dan12391**

 **~TennesseeSolace**

 **and**

 **~Kaitlyn Keegan**

 **THX PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT I AM USING! :(**

 **I WISH I DID!**

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

I woke up around 6:30. Percy was still holding me tight, and I had no bad dreams. His alarm clock starts to beep. Percy reaches over and turns it off.

"Hello my Wise Girl, How are you?" Percy yawns.

I snuggle into his chest and reply, "I am good, it's nice to be back in your arms."

He smiles and smooths my hair. I wrap my arms around his chest and hug him.

"You know, I am super glad that we have made it this far together." Percy says and he kisses my forehead.

I grin and pull his shirt so he can kiss me properly. When he broke away for air, his face was red and he was wearing a grin that I had come to love.

I pushed his chest playfully and pushed the blankets off of me. Percy pouted and traced a tear down his cheek. I laugh and say, "Get dressed! Do you want us to get in trouble."

Percy gets up and makes his bed in one motion. He changes into his pants and is about to put on his shirt when he says, "Wow we are going to New Rome today." I grin and change my clothes. I grab some of his luggage and pull it outside. On my way out I smash into The Stoll brothers who are giving each other golden drachmas.

"Were you betting on us!?" I ask, but it came out as a yell.

"Sorry Annabeth, we just overheard you and Percy because my brother dropped his drachmas." Travis Stoll says in a convincing voice.

Before I could respond Conner Stoll asks, "Hey Annabeth how was it?" I look at him confused and Travis slaps his arm, "Dude she didn't want to get in trouble so don't ask her how her _ was!" He motions his arms around the _. I still didn't get it.

"What are you talking about?" I ask with a stern look in my face.

"Well we know that you guys slept in the same bed last night..." Conner starts. "... And we overheard you tell Percy that he had to get dressed..." Travis continues. "So we kinda thought that you and Percy were mixing the Bisquick." Conner finishes. _ **(Review if you know that reference! I WILL GIVE YOU A SHOUT OUT! )**_

 _"I get it now!"_ I think. "TRAVIS! CONNER!" I yell. This makes any awake campers turn towards Percy's cabin.

"Yes Annabeth." They say sweetly. "Oh listen I think we here our dad calling, Gotta go. Bye Annabeth!" They shout running to their cabin.

I cross my arms and stand there shaking my head. My brother walks up to me, "Hey." he says.

"Hey Malcom, whats up?" I ask, he looks really sad.

"Your leaving today right... for.. for New Rome?" He asks his voice sounding even sadder than before.

"Um yeah, why? We will keep in touch you know that right?" I ask him, his eyes brighten for a second and then they darken again.

"It's just, I was hoping we could go out for a bite to eat, it is our last day together... I want to make it a good one." He says all of this like it is goodbye forever.

"What do you mean our last day together, we are brother and sister... We will keep in touch I promise..." As I say this my voice cracks with sadness, I get what he is saying. I heard he got taken to Olympus but I thought it was for a reward or something...

"Annabeth, I can't come to camp anymore... I didn't mean to help Tartarus take over our mother but he had me under a spell of some sort... I couldn't help it... I couldn't prevent my own actions... This might be the last time we see each other... Cause I don't know how long I will survive out there." He swallows and looks away tears in his eyes, he pauses and then continues, "Annabeth, I am glad that we got the chance to know each other... I love you."

When he is done I stand there unable to move. "Oh Malcom!" I say wrapping my arms around him. "I know you didn't mean it.. Why can't they understand?!" I cry and hug my brother tighter.

I feel hands grip my shoulders and then I see Chiron Galloping toward me. "Annabeth... Malcom... Percy..." He says. "Malcom you have till the end of the day... I am sorry, there was nothing I could do." With that he walks/gallops away, leaving us there.

I turn and look at the sea. The calm beautiful sea. I is so wonderful in the sea all of the colors and all of the soothing sounds. I sit down on the grass and stare at the sea even more hoping that it will all get better.

I feel Percy grip my shoulders again and this time he sits next to me. I lean into his shoulder and a few tears roll down my cheeks.

"I am sorry... about everything... This week kinda sucked for you..." Percy said rubbing my back.

I turn and look at him and smile, "Well that Engagement wasn't so bad... and I don't think it was super horrible last night after I got you back." This makes his face brighten.

"The Athena cabin is going out to lunch with Malcom... They wanted you and I to come too. I didn't know what to tell them." He says, while he turns his attention to the ocean again."

I smile, but it is forced. "OK, since you will be there with me." He grabs my hand and pulls me up. As soon as I am on my feet I kiss him.

An electric shock goes up my spine and I pull away, smiling. He grips both my hands and pulls me close.  
"I am so glad that I have you." I whisper into his shirt and he hugs me tighter. "Me too.. But about you." He says and I laugh. "Good because if you said that you were glad to have _yourself_ than I would've slapped you."

He laughs and I began to think, ' _I just want to stay here in your embrace forever._ '  
As if on cue Chiron gallops up and clears his throat, a signal for us to separate. I pull away but Percy still holds my hand.

"We are holding a ceremony to say goodbye to Malcom, almost every god denied it but Athena said it was for the camp director to decide... So we have decided yes."

My face brightens and I jump. "Thanks mom!" I shout as I let go of Percy's hand. I run to where Malcom is sitting and say, "Malcom! We are having a ceremony to honor you, before you leave." He doesn't lift his head.  
"Cool." he doesn't sound happy about it.

"What's wrong?" I ask an idea pops in my head, "Malcom! You can come stay at Camp Jupiter! Me and Percy have an apartment there. You could get a place to stay!" I say.

This time he looks at me and I see blood all over him. For the first time since I ran up there I _look_ at him:

The word _traitor_ is written on his head in Zeus knows what. He has cuts all over his arms and a gash in the side of his abdomen. My eyes narrow and I stare at a spot on his shirt that says, "ARES CABIN THINKS THAT THIS GUY SUCKS! TRAITOR!"

I grumble and stomp up to Ares cabin. "CLARISSE! GET OUT HERE NOW YOU BIG COWARD!"

The door slowly opens and there stands Clarisse, Leaning against the wall, "Sup. Hows your brother, or should I say the traitor, doing?" I fume and punch her face. She looks at me and raises her fist to hurt me, "You shouldn't have done that punk!" She shouts and dives at me. I dodge and dive at her. (I BASED THIS OFF OF A FIGHT AT MY SCHOOL)

When Chiron comes to pull us apart both of us scratch at him screaming. By the time they get us off of each other I am screaming and punching anyone who gets close. Well almost everyone, when Percy comes up behind me and pulls my arms down I stop punching. He whispers into my ear, "Its ok, I am right here. Shhhhh, just calm down"

When I am calm Chiron come over and his lip is bleeding, "Annabeth..." he warns when my hand starts to lift. "Chiron, did... did I... did I do that... that to you." I point to his face, my hand shaking.

He nods and his face remains sober when he speaks "Annabeth go to your cabin please." He begins to gallop away and then adds, "Your cabin not Percy's. We will let you know when you can leave for New Rome."

 ** _Percy's POV_**

Annabeth walked to her cabin shaking. I don't get it. GIRLS ARE SO CONFUSING!

She was so happy when she left me at the beach, then I find her clawing Clarisse's eyes out (not literally), and then she is in shock when she finds out what she did.

what the heck is wrong with girls. Like are they all bi-polar?

Argh I mean I gotta go find out what is bugging her... but I am not allowed to see her.

I smile, _well this is familiar territory._ I think smiling bigger. I walk up to Athena cabin and knock, "Hey _Malcom_ you in there?" I ask, smiling even bigger.

To my surprise he actually is, he opens the door and I see bandages all over him. He is shirtless, and I have to say he doesn't look half bad. I am not gay but I just don't understand why this guy doesn't have a girlfriend. He quickly grabs a shirt and puts it on.

"What you want?" He asks.

"Um to see how you were, that's why Annabeth was upset so I figured I would see what happened. And maybe see your sister in the process." I answer stepping inside and closing the door.

"Malcom. I am not done patching you up so get back in here." I hear a voice say.

Malcom turns beet red and shuffles into the bathroom. I hear a lot of whispering and then a girl walks out with him.

"Hi I am Alexandria, but most people call me Alex or Alexa. You can choose I really don't care what you call me as long as you don't call me late for dinner." She winks as she says that last part. She is wearing a medical outfit and has bandages in her hands.

The girl is pretty but I don't know who she is. "Who are you... Like who is your parent" I ask getting to the point.

"Apollo." she reply's with a gleam in her eye. Then she somewhat mocks me, "Who are you?... Like who's your parent?"

"Percy Jackson and Poseidon. Is Annabeth here, I really want to talk to her." I say backing away from the girl.

"Yeah I'm here, who wants me?" Annabeth says walking out from the other bathroom with a robe around her and a towel in her hair.

When she looks up at me she smiles, "Never were good at following rules were you?" She asks still smiling.

"No" I admit as I walk up to her, placing my arms on her waist and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

I hear a grunt and turn around to Malcom and Alexa. "Um do you have to... Right here." Malcom says with another groan.

"Come with me my darling," I say offering Annabeth my arm, "To the palace we go."

* * *

I drag Annabeth into my cabin and smile at her. She smiles back and I stare into her eyes.

I remember when she told me that she liked me _**(more like told me she wouldn't make it easy for me and then kissed me).**_ I remember her beautiful gray eyes sparkling at me as she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I remember a tingle going up my spine as she did it, a tingle that will happen every time she kisses me.

I stare at Annabeth in her robe. I want to tear it off of her! I imagine us together in an apartment in New Rome. I imagine everything that will happen to us in that apartment. I smile bigger as Annabeth walks over to me and runs her finger up and down my shirt.

"Ya know Seaweed Brain we haven't even started planning our wedding." She says with a smirk.  
"Oh I plan to but first..." I say as I lean down and kiss Annabeth.

I open my mouth and she opens hers. We do the tongue tango and neither of us can stop smiling.

I pick Annabeth up and carry her over to my bed. I lay her down and he robe falls down a little, leaving her legs almost fully exposed.

"Oh Seaweed Brain stop drooling this instant!" Annabeth says, making me reach my hand up. I go to wipe off drool but there is nothing there, "Hey I wasn't drooling!" I say with a smirk.

She pulls my shirt off of me and we get a knock at the door.  
"Who is it?" I ask with a pleasant tone (I have had much practice.)

"It's Piper we are gonna head out soon, You ready? And we couldn't find Annabeth so I figured she was here."

"Yes I am here, just gathering up odds and ends." Annabeth says cheerfully, how is she acting like this? Usually I am the one that covers for the both of us.

While Annabeth is talking I tug a shirt on and Annabeth grabs a shirt and a pair of jeans that are extremely short. She smiles at me when she is dressed (Which was like five seconds later {and no I wasn't drooling, I was just _politely_ staring.})

"Oh Pipes you can come in if you want." Annabeth says quickly as she puts her shoes on and shoves the robe in a bag.

"Wow.." Piper says as she opens the door, "How did this place get so clean?"

I smile and point at Annabeth who is in the bathroom (Whoa how did she get there so fast?) grabbing our toothbrushes and her hairbrushes.  
"I am in here Piper! Just cleaning up and grabbing the stuff Percy forgot." Annabeth whistles waving her hand through the doorway.

I grab a few suitcases and Piper grabs a few bags while Annabeth gets the odds and ends. We head out to pack the new and improved 'car' and head for New Rome. (Leo made the car and apparently it flies.)

"Hey Guys!" Leo shouts as he rubs grease off of his hands. "Just fine tunin' this baby so you can head for New Rome."  
"Awww Leo you aren't coming?" Piper says with baby eyes. "Naw. Me and Calypso are bought a garage. So she is in the process of cleaning the place up so we can have a business." Leo says with a grin.

An IM appears and it is Calypso, "Have a great trip you guys!" she says and turns to Leo, "We got a call you have a customer! I made some Cider and Stew to serve as well. See ya soon" she swipes her hand through the Iris message and it disappears.

"Gotta run but you guys have a great trip ok, No foolin' around in New Rome... I am looking at you Percy..." Leo says smiling as he points a finger at me.

Annabeth walks Up and gets in the car we IM Jason and Hazel and him are there in two seconds with there luggage. We begin our trip to New Rome.

* * *

 _ **so how was it? sorry that it has been so long... and sorry that this chapter was bad... i had so much HW cause teachers think that I don't have a life... so REVIEW PLEASE. and remember shout outs to anyone who reviews with a comment or even an idea for a future chapter:**_

 _ **IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR A CHAPTER LET ME KNOW THROUGH AN IM OR A REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU SPECIAL RECOGNITION IF and when I USE YOUR IDEA.**_

 ** _-Strawberrygirl2000_**


	7. New Rome and Greek Curses?

_**HEY HEY HEY SO ITS ME! SHOUT OUT TO:**_

 _ **~HerosOfOlympusRules**_

 ** _OH AND FOR ALL OF THOSE SOLANGELO FANS OUT THERE YOU NEED TO READ THIS I READ IT AND I STARTED CRYING IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL:_**

 ** _DIS IS THE LINK:_**

 ** _art/Please-don-t-take-my-sunshine-away-489050859#_**

 ** _READ IT OR DIE... OF SADNESS BECAUSE YOU NEVER READ IT._**

 _ **NOW FOR THE DISCLAIMER:**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN 1 PIECE OF THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES, IF YOU DO CONTACT ME I MUST KNOW YOUR SECRETS (UNLESS OF COURSE YOU ARE RICK RIORDAN AND IF YOU ARE RICK RIORDAN PM ME PLEASE! I LOVE YOUR BOOKS!) LOL NOW ENJOY**_

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

Percy and I just got to our apartment. It is small but I love it. We only have one bedroom \\(*.*)/

We have a Kitchen and a Living-room. A small bathroom and a pantry. I really don't think Percy minded how small it is, especially because we got there at like 3 in the morning.

He picked me up bridal style and says, "Lets finish what we started." He carry's me to our bedroom and locks the door. He kisses me firmly and pulls my shirt off, I do the same to him so we are both soon in our underwear. We begin to kiss even more passionately. This was just the beginning of the most wonderful night of my life.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with the blankets draped over me. I smile and stare at Percy's bare chest. His toned muscles are so beautiful. I seen some scars and I slowly passed my finger over them. Percy stirred and blinked at me. I laid my head on his shoulder as he mumbled, "Last night was Awesome." I chuckle and hug him as he wraps his arm around my back. I think we would've drifted off into sleep if the alarm on Percy's phone hadn't started ringing.

"Ugh stupid phone! I wanted to _SLEEP_ today." Percy grumbles as he gets out of bed. While he walks over to turn it off I slip on my underwear, a pair of jeans, a bra, and a tee shirt. (Is it wrong that I stare at him while he turns hie phone off, I mean he is naked.)

Percy turns around to me staring at him and laughs, "Can't keep your eyes off me can you Wise Girl?" His sea-green eyes sparkle. Percy doesn't put any clothes on as he walks over to me.

He puts his arms on my waist and kisses me. It is so hard to focus because he is naked. I return the kiss and we start to make out. It was the best! Well second best compared to last night... :)

Finally Percy pulled away and got dressed. I was a little disappointed but we did have to go see Reyna.

While Percy got dressed I started to unpack the food and dishes that we both had. All the food fit comfortably in the pantry and the dishes that Leo gave us were great. They were dishes from camp half blood so any food you wanted would magically appear on your plate. Blue waffles and pancakes appeared on the plates. I had a cup of hot chocolate and Percy had a cup of blue milk. (Him and his blue stuff.)

Percy walks in and smiles brightly, "Always know what I want don't ya Wise Girl?" He sits in and pours blue syrup on his waffles and his pancakes. He starts to chomp on his food, leaving little bits of blue syrup on his chin. I resisted the urge to wipe them off.

Percy turns on the T.V. That is already set up... weird. The news is the first thing to come on. A woman's voice says, "Breaking news, earlier today two teenage boys in New York were found unconscious in Central Park. They were brutally beaten and the police are looking for any information that could lead to the arrest of the person who committed this vicious and horrible mugging. The pictures of the two boys will be shown in a second, if you know who they are please call the number on your screen as soon as possible. thank you." When the pictures came up Percy nearly choked on his pancakes and my mouth instantly turned dry.

"Nico... Will... what happened." I mumble and Percy steadies his breathing. I know it is dangerous but this is Will and Nico. They matter to both of us, so I pick up the phone and call the number on the screen.

* * *

"Hello, My name is Victoria, how may I help you?" The woman on the phone asks.

I can barely respond, "I... I have some information that might be very helpful."

"OK. Do you know what case it is, Like the case number if it was given?" Victoria says sweetly.

"Um I don't know the case number but I can describe it." I say, I take a deep breath and continue, "There was a believed mugging today in Central Park."

"Oh yes that what information do you have?" She asks in a sweeter tone. Then out of no where I hear, _**"**_ ** _Ανναμπεθ, θα ζήσουν για πάντα στον πόνο, πάντα σε θλίψη, αυτούς που αγαπάτε πιο θα γλιστρήσει αργά μακριά από εσάς, δεν είναι πλέον φροντίδα για σας, λόγω της «νέας» στάση σας. Για να σπάσει αυτή την κατάρα θα πρέπει να ταξιδέψουν σε βαθύτερους φόβους σας, με ένα παιδί του Άδη, δεν τον Πλούτωνα, μόνο Άδη. Αν δεν θα ζήσει για πάντα μόνη της, πάντα σε απόγνωση, πάντα σε θλίψη._** _ **"**_

I have heard that before, in a daydream... (Yes I daydream and No I won't tell you who its about!)

"What was that?" I ask cautiously.

"What information do you have? About the case" Victoria says, she sounds confused.

"Um I can identify both of the boys." I say, I grip the table and Percy holds my shoulders so I can stop shaking. "The blond's name is Will Solace, S-O-L-A-C-E. The black haired boy's name is Nico Di-Angelo, D-I-A-N-G-E-L-O."

"OK thank you, and one more question, are you a family member?" Victoria asks calmly.

I look at Percy and He nods, so I respond, "Yes, Nico Di-Angelo, His mother and Sister both died and his father went MIA. I am his cousin-in-law. My fiancé is his cousin." It surprised me how easy it was to lie to this woman it shouldn't have surprised me when the woman said, "Oh here's his file, what about the other boy?"

"That is his boyfriend. His father also went MIA." I respond.

"Ahhh OK, here is his file. Hmmm OK are you coming to pick them up. They will probably wake up soon and it might be helpful to see a friendly face." She says. I don't know why but I really want to hang up. "Yeah we are going to come see him and his boyfriend." I respond, "Have a nice day" and I hang up quickly.

I don't feel good at all. I can feel a headache coming on and my stomach flip flops. My vision blurs and my hands start to clam up. I try to stand but I only stumble before I sit back down. "Hey Annabeth are you OK..." Percy says, but his voice sounds distant and quiet.

I grab his hand and the world starts to spin. "Percy,I think I'm gonna..."

I get up, despite my dizziness, run to the bathroom and puke.

Percy runs in behind me and pulls my hair back. My ankle starts to throb (Ya know the one that I broke getting a very special statue underneath New Rome), My head is still spinning and out of no where it all just slowly fades away, well all except the headache. I stand up and wash out my mouth at the sink. Percy is there with his arm around my waist muttering in my ear, "Its OK... Shh-shh-shh I am right here. I got you."

Percy takes me to our room and my headache then fades away. I lay down and he pulls the covers over me. I just can't get warm. I am about to drift off to sleep when I suddenly realize I will be visited by horrible nightmares. I turn around to where Percy is sitting. He has his head in his hands and his eyes are closed as he mumbles to himself.

"Percy" I mumble, barely audible. His head perks up at the sound. "Hmm. You OK?" He asks as I stare into his Sea-Green eyes that are full of hope.

"Stay with me... Please" I croak, I don't know how he heard me when I could barely here myself.

"Course sweetie. Now get some sleep OK Wise Girl." He says, climbing into the bed next to me. He wraps his arms around me and I lay my head on his shoulder. I fall asleep almost instantly and drift off into a hopefully dreamless sleep.

* * *

 ** _My Dream;_**

 _Percy and I are fighting all of those monsters right before the doors of death. It's kind of like watching yourself on T.V. you can see everyone of your flaws and the hundreds of times and ways you could've died._

 _I see Bob... Oh Bob... I wanted to shout, "I am sorry Bob!"_

 _"Annabeth friend, is that you?" I hear a familiar voice say.  
"Bob! Where are you?!" I shout turning around wildly. "I am afraid that I will take longer than most monsters to reform, and so will Damson. Him and I would like to say thank you, You gave us hope and a different fate, a fate that we chose, not a fate that was already decided." _

_"Oh Bob, I am sorry," I say between sobs, "You and Damson could've seen the sun, the moon, the stars. You lost so much because you saved Percy and me."_

 _"Oh Annabeth, we chose this fate, we will regenerate, hopefully, and then we can help Demigods and Humans again. I can tend My sheep and Herbs on the surface once again." Is that Damson._

 _"Are you sure... I mean I pretended to be sure when I left but.. I never really knew if you would reform." I say trying to keep my composure._

 _"Yes Annabeth friend. You must go now before Tartarus here's of your presence." Bob says solemnly._

 _"OK... Visit me again.. please... Bye Bob, Bye Damson." I cry_

 _"Goodbye, tell Percy friend I said hello. Goodbye" I hear Bob say as I slowly wake up._

* * *

 _ **Percy's POV**_

 _Annabeth is stirring... I should wake her just in case she is having a nightmare_. I think. I reach over to shake her and her eyes pop open, tears in them.

She opens her mouth to say something but I pull her into a hug. She rests her head on my shoulder; She mumbles quietly, "Bob says hello, he's... he's OK. He says thank you... and Damson does too..."

How the heck did she talk to Bob? "Annabeth... Bob is gone... Damson too..."

"NO you don't understand, your just like everyone else!" Annabeth screams at me her eyes red from crying. She gets up and throws a coat on.

"Whoa calm down... You and I we are forever... Remember?" I say reaching for my coat.

"CALM DOWN! YOUR PRECIOUS ANNABETH IS GONE! SHE IS NOT COMING BACK, FROM NOW ON ONLY I REMAIN!" Annabeth screams (I think it is Annabeth, It could be something else).

I grab her arm and she grabs her ivory sword that she got from Damson and slashes my face.

My arm reaches back, letting her go. I grip my face and force myself to swallow the saliva in my now super dry mouth.

"Annabeth, whats gotten into you." I ask but my voice is barely audible.

"Percy? What... What Happened?" Annabeth asks. I look at her and her eyes are their normal color, storm grey, but they aren't sparkling like they used to, they look scared and sad and broken.

"Did I do that... No... I would never hurt you... Would I?" She looks at me eyes full of tears.

"Annabeth it's OK see." I put my under the faucet and turn the water on; The water rushes up my arm and to my wound and it slowly disappears.

"I am fine, see." I point to my face and reach out to give her a hug, but she backs away.

"I'm a monster!" She yells through tears. She runs to the door throwing it open; Annabeth sprints down the street and I sprint after her, of course she had a head start so it was getting hard to catch her.

Lucky for Annabeth, Jason lives right down the street from us, So when I sprint past his house he just so happens to open the door, and with my luck I sprint right into it.

I bounce off the door and fall onto the solid pavement. I groan super loudly and reach for my head.

"Whoa dude. What's the rush?" Jason asks helping me up.

"Annabeth... ran... gotta catch her... bye..." I say between huffs. I go to sprint again but Annabeth is no where in sight.

"I can fly you, we can get a better vantage point from the air." Jason offers, I think he feels bad since he got in my way.

I take his hand and he flies us up with a _Swoosh_. "So, I hope you don't mind me asking, but whats wrong with her?" Jason asks curiously.

"I honestly don't know, we were watching the News this morning and We seen Nico's and Will's picture. They were found unconscious and the police couldn't find out who they were. So Annabeth called them to let them know. Something happened and she ended up getting really sick. I took her in so she could rest and she started to have a nightmare. When I went to wake her up she had tears in her storm grey eyes..."

"Dude I know her eyes are grey... and What happened to Nico?"

"I don't know now let me continue... So she mentioned Bob and Damson. She said she talked to them... I told her they were gone... She screamed at me and her eyes were red, like fiery red, she screamed at me multiple times, she said that the Annabeth I loved was gone... and I didn't know what to do so I grabbed her arm telling her to calm down, she slashed my face with her sword and I started to bleed. Her eyes went back to normal and she had tears in them... she ran away from me and called herself a monster because she hurt me."

When I finished Jason looked at me and nodded. he pointed to the forum where Mrs. O'Leary is sitting with Annabeth on her back... Wait why is Mrs. O'Leary here. Jason flew us down but it was too late, Annabeth disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

 ** _Nico's POV_**

I woke up in the hospital with Will next to me.

I stretched and yawned.

Will stirred and blinked opening his eyes. "Hey Death Boy.. What happened?"

"Don't call me Death Boy.. And I don't Know. I remember the lady, she looked a lot like a sorceress, and then after that not very much."

An idea popped into my head, Circe. She was a sorceress... It could've been her.

"So how are we gonna get out of here?" Will asks.

As if on cue Annabeth walks in her eyes full of tears, "I can answer that, Nico I need your help."

* * *

 ** _SO HOW WAS IT?_**

 ** _MANY OF YOU ARE GOING TO WONDER WHAT THE GREEK WRITING WAS SAYING AND I SHALL TELL YOU... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER..._**

 ** _OK NEVER MIND I WILL TELL YOU NOW, IT MEANT_**

 ** _Annabeth, you will live forever in pain, forever in sorrow, those you love most will slowly slip away from you, no longer caring for you because of your 'new' attitude. To break this curse you must travel into your deepest fears, with a child of Hades, not Pluto, only Hades. If you do not you will live forever alone, forever in despair, forever in sorrow._**

 ** _SO NOW YOU KNOW WHY SHE NEEDS Nico's HELP, BUT WILL Nico GIVE IT, AND WILL Solace (HEEHEE)_**

 ** _ALLOW IT TO HAPPEN?_**

 ** _REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS!_**

 ** _-Strawberrygirl2000_**


	8. Annabeth explains

_**HI SO THIS IS CHAPTER 8. I LEFT YOU ON A HORRIBLE CLIFF HANGER AND I AM SORRY! THERE WAS JUST SO MUCH GOING ON WITH THE ELECTION AND SCHOOL AND A BUNCH OF OTHER THINGS SO I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO UPDATE!**_  
 _ **I AM SO SORRY!**_  
 _ **A HUGE THX TO THE FAN OF THE WEEK: (A NEW THING I AM DOING WHOEVER GIVES THE BEST\MOST HELPFUL REVIEWS WILL BECOME THE FAN OF THE WEEK... A LITTLE CONTEST FOR ALL OF YOU... XD)**_  
 _ **SO A HUGE THX TO:**_

 _ **~HerosOfOlympusRules**_

 _ **HE/SHE HAS TRULY BEEN THE BEST FAN SO THANKS.**_  
 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything... so don't even bother asking me if I do.**_

* * *

 ** _Nico's POV_**

"So... What happened?" I say as Annabeth paces around the hospital room.

"Yeah.." Will interjects, "Aren't you supposed to be in New Rome?"

Annabeth shot me and Will a warning look, but I kinda didn't listen, her eyes were red from crying and she was twisting her engagement ring around her finger nervously. She tosses me a peice of paper, (It has the curse on it.) I read it over and over.

"Look Annabeth we are glad you showed up but um how can I help you if you are... not telling me everything... You are kinda being a... " I am unable to finish because Will clamps my mouth shut with his hand and start to talk,

"Uhh OK Nico calm down... But Annabeth he is right tell us whats wrong and then Nico and Maybe I can help"

"Oh my gods.. I TOLD YOU I AM NOT TELLING YOU IT IS TO PAINFUL!" Annabeth screams at us. I see red marks all over her arms, mostly scratches but some of them look like cuts, Whoa, is Annabeth OK, like she sure as hell would never cut herself.

It is super painful... Not that I know what it feels like... Maybe I do... Will can't know... He will seriously kill me even though I stopped... He will kill me because I've thought about committing suicide.

"Nico? You Alright?" Will's Voice jolts me from my thoughts. He grabs my hand and shakes me. I gasp as an awesomely not so awesome thought enters my mind.

 _~~ Annabeth was cursed my Phaedra, she was the lady who attacked me and Will ~~_

"Oh my Gods Will, it was Phaedra!" I shout.

"Who?" Annabeth and Will ask in unison.

"Wait you guys seriously don't know who she is?" I ask with a frown, "She was Pasiphaë's daughter."  
"Wha...What?" I hear a voice ask. Annabeth, Will and I turn and see Hazel and Piper at the doorway.

I stand up and Hazel plows me over in a hug.

"Please tell me you are kidding." She whispers in my ear. I shake my head.

"So... What did we miss?"Piper asks.

Annabeth looks up at Piper and Hazel, she is about to explain when Jason and Frank run in; towing Percy along with them.

And then... AWKWARD SILENCE.

"An.." I am not even halfway through the word when Annabeth runs out of the room tears bursting through her eyes.

Percy is about to run after her when Reyna walks in pulling Annabeth with her.

"Hey guys why don't we give these two some alone time." Reyna says with a nod towards the door.

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

"Percy I..." My voice cracks as he runs over, wrapping me in a hug. "Annabeth, don't ever do that to me again. Please... I thought I lost you... "

I want to reply but instead I cover my arms with my sleeves. I don't want Percy to see the cuts, not all of them were from Monsters...

I sob into his shirt, What is going on with me... _Ever since that curse on the phone... I think it was a curse._...

Percy loosens his grip on me. I am again about to speak when he cuts me off with a heart warming kiss.

When we break apart for air I sigh and Percy grabs my shoulders, "Annabeth, Listen to me, You didn't hurt me OK. It was an accident, It was all my fault. If I had just believed you about Bob and Damson, maybe.." He looks at my eyes. His soft sea green eyes look super sad, like they have been broken.

"Don't continue please, I know it wasn't your fault and it wasn't mine either. It was... what did Nico say her name was?" I pause and tap my chin. "OH Phaedra, that was her name." As soon as I say those words I regret it, I double over coughing and Percy's voice sounds distant and quiet; I have enough time to think, ' _oh gods not again!_ ' before Percy reaches me. I blink several times trying to keep the stupid curse away, but it doesn't work.

"PERCY RUN" I yell before all I can see black.

* * *

 ** _Percy's POV_**

"Annabeth?!" I yell trying to jolt her awake. The others ran in right when Annabeth screamed at me to run; No way in Hades am I leaving her side.

Nico is the first to talk, "Percy you have to get away from her... Now or something really bad is gonna happen."

My head whips toward him, "What are you talking about, Annabeth would never hurt me!"

"She wouldn't but the sorceress who cursed her might." Nico says looking me straight in the eye, "Annabeth came here and said she needed my help with something, She wrote down what she heard because she didn't want to accidentally curse me by saying it. It took me a while before I realized that the lady who cursed Annabeth was the lady who beat up me and Will."

We hear a chuckle and turn our heads to the door where Leo is smiling widely and Calypso is shaking her head muttering to herself.

"I am so sorry, I just, well for starters I didn't expect the whole gang to be here and two you both got beat up by a lady did she just punch you." Leo says with a smirk.

"PUNCH THEM? No Leo Valdez I am much more _merciful_ than that, I simply used a spell to make them go _unconscious_ and then used another to make them look like they just got mugged. You see it was the only way to get _my dear dear Annabeth_ to call saying she knew the two boys." We all stare at Annabeth, well Annabeth's body. Her eyes are now an Orange color, Kind of like the orange in the rainbow. Her mouth is opening and closing but  her voice isn't coming out.

"Whoa OK what did I just get myself into?" Leo asks, his smile fading. Calypso looks like she just had a heart attack, "What happened to Annabeth, Not that I care but I know that voice it belongs to..."

"Phaedra, yes that IS ME! Hello Calypso, how are you? Have the Gods been treating you nicely, I am guessing so since you are off that runt of an Island."

Calypso fumes, "Ogygia was and still is my home if I want it to be!"

"Of course it is dear, and who is this _boy_ , is he like your servant, he is dirty like one." Annabeth\Sorceress lady snubs her nose at Leo, Laughing a little.

"What! Leo is my... My boyfriend." Calypso shouts. Her cheeks turn a bright shade of pink and she says, "Wow I never knew how good it felt to say that."

Leo turns to her smiling, "Course it does Sunshine, Cause you got me." He kisses her and she blushes even more.

"Oh stop, Calypso you could have so much better, like you could get this Percy fellow when I completely and utterly destroy Annabeth."

My face turns red and I instantly forget who I am attacking. I lunge for Annabeth and at the last second her eyes turn back to normal and she coughs.

She rolls out of the way and for some reason I still want to punch her.

Annabeth looks at me and so do the rest of the _'gang'._

 _"Dude._ Why did you just viciously attack your girlfriend." Leo asks, pushing Calypso behind him protectively.

Frank goes to do the same thing but Hazel pushes him off, she runs over to Annabeth, "What just happened. You, You and You are not telling all of us something" She points at Me, Annabeth, and Nico. "OK maybe You too." She points at Will.

"Um... Nico and I" Will says then he turns to Nico, "Unless Annabeth told you something that she didn't tell me," He turns back to Hazel, "We don't know anything."

Hazel turns to Me, Her eyes expect an answer even though I really don't have one, "Um... OK. So... Annabeth... Can you tell-er-Hazel over here what you know cause... I don't know anything either."

"Fine. I will tell Hazel and only Hazel so all of you get out!" Annabeth says with emphasis on the _only Hazel_.

We all shuffle out of the room again, well almost all of us, Annabeth drags Nico in and pushes the rest of us out.

"Dude your girlfriend just kicked you out." Leo said shaking his head.

* * *

 ** _Nico's POV_**

"Alright so Annabeth begin." Hazel says seriously. I stare at Annabeth as she explains that she got cursed and what she has to do to get rid of it.

"Oh Gods Annabeth! I feel so bad for you... I wish I could help... But I guess that is Nico's job. So what exactly is your deepest darkest fear?" Hazel says in one breath.

I turn expectantly at Annabeth and the looks down twisting her engagement ring wildly.

"It has something to do with Tartarus" She says looking at the floor, "When Percy and I were there he... he tried to... and succeeded in controlling a pool of poison..." Her voice breaks and tears form in her eyes. "It was so scary, his eyes.. they... they weren't the same... and.. I... It..." Her voice breaks again and tears fall down her face; I am not a person for affection but I reach over and wrap my arms around her.

Annabeth is hesitant to hug back but she doesn't push me away. Hazel comes around the other side and hugs Annabeth too. If Bianca was here than she would say that we were making an Annabeth sandwich. The thought makes me smile, with sadness and with happiness.

When we pull away Annabeth wipes the tears from her eyes, she locks eyes with Hazel and they have a silent argument, Annabeth must've won because Hazel shakes her head and looks towards me. She smiles sadly and exits the room, Annabeth looks towards me and says, "Well lets prepare for our quest."

"Wait what?" I ask, "All I know is that we have to travel into your deepest fear but to do that we would have to go back to... oh Gods."

Annabeth looks at me warily, "I know.. that... Being there without Percy... Being there without someone you've known since forever... I don't know if I can do that," Then in a small voice she continues, "I don't know how you did it." My somewhat smile melts off my face. In my mind I see flashbacks, all of those monsters... Giants everywhere...

I clutch my head and my eyes well up with tears. NO! I will not cry I am the son of Hades.

Tears spill from my eyes and I look away, out the window. I stare at the blue sky and the reddish trees. Annabeth doesn't attempt to comfort me and I am grateful, I would probably push her away.

I hear the door creak open and a voice, "Hey so uh... can we come in now?" It was Percy; I don't turn around but I hear Percy rush towards Annabeth. He whispers something and she whispers back. Percy walks away and opens the door again. I think, ' _oh gods Percy please don't let them all in!_ ' Another person walks in as Percy and Annabeth walk out.

Will's arms wrap around me and he whispers, "Nico, Angel are you alright."

I try to wipe away the tears that have made it out of my eyes but more of them threaten to come. "Nico, Angel, Listen to me, I love you and nothing is going to hurt you... That place... It can't hurt you anymore."

More tears spill through my eyes. I can no longer see straight as I choke back a sob. "Will... You don't understand..." I say as another sob escapes my mouth. "Then explain it to me Angel. Don't bottle it all up inside and hide it from me. _Doctors orders_."

I turn around and put my head on Will's chest he hugs me and I can feel his warmth seeping into me. "Will. I... I have to go back... To save Annabeth... I have to prove I am a hero." As I said it I realize that it's true. The only reason I am doing this is because I want to prove that I am worth it... To myself. I want to prove that I am worthy of someone like Will.

He pushes me back, "Nico. Everybody knows that you are a hero. Who are you proving this to?"

"Me.. I want to prove to myself that I am worthy of.. Of you." I answer.

He pulls me into a kiss that melts me. "Sunshine, You are not serious, You have been through worse than Hell and you don't think you are worthy of me, the guy who can't even shoot an arrow?" His smile makes the tears stop and the flashbacks fade away. Maybe I can make it through this because I have someone like Will. I hug him and say nothing, He hugs back without a word.

I don't know how long we were hugging but it must have been a while because someone... A.K.A. Leo shouts through the door. "Hey are you two done cuddling I would like to get a move on." Will and I look up at the door and we hear, 'Ouch... that hurt.'

I unclasp myself from Will's arms and I smile, an actual, happy, smile. Before we leave Will pulls me into a kiss, "It's good to see you smile Sweetie." He whispers before he opens the door.

* * *

 ** _I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG! IT TOOK ME SO MUCH LONGER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD!_**

 ** _READ AND REVIEW PLEASE... AND WHO DOESN'T LOVE SOLANGELO AREN'T THEY JUST ADORABLE!_**


	9. Nico Saves The Day Twice

**HI THIS IS CHAPTER 9; I FEEL LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SO HORRIBLE. I GOT LIKE 2 REVIEWS AND I THINK IT WAS HORRIBLE... SORRY THAT YOU HAD TO SEE THAT. BUT WHATS DONE IS DONE SO LETS MOVE ON. Oh and Happy Thanksgiving to everyone. :)**

 **THE FAN OF THE WEEK IS (drum-roll please):**

 **Percabeca**

 **THIS PERSON GAVE THE MOST HELPFUL REVIEW THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Me: I OWN EVERY BIT OF PERCY JACKSON!**  
 **Percy and Jason: YEAH!**  
 **Frank and Hazel: You can own us?**  
 **Leo: Cool how much we worth?**  
 **Calypso: {Glares at Leo.}**  
 **Nico and Will (mostly Will cause Nico is blushing furiously): Wait what are we talking about? Sorry we were cuddling.**  
 **Annabeth: You guys are idiots; No you do not own us Rick Riordan does... Percy stop cheering for her!**  
 **Me: Fine you are the daughter of a wisdom goddess, I own nothing**  
 **Crowd: ...Silence...**  
 **Annabeth: Told ya so.**

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

All I could think was 'Awwwwww!' When Will opened the door Nico had bright red cheeks and his eyes were shining. They had been in there a while and I didn't have to be a daughter of Aphrodite to see that love had prevailed again.

I honestly felt kinda bad for them though; They would've been in there longer but Leo had to open his dumb mouth. Calypso smacked him afterwords, which kind of made up for it.

My thoughts were interrupted by Nico who asked, "So Annabeth when are we going?"

Will shot an uneasy glance at Nico and the others all looked at me. Leo was the first to speak up, "OK then I'll bite, Where are you guys going?"

Nico stares at his shoes, Will leans against the wall humming, Hazel leans into Frank and I blush looking at the ceiling. "Annabeth where are you two going. Do you want me to come?" Percy asks grabbing my hand.

"I have to go to the place where I experienced my worst fear." I say knowing he will understand. Piper gasps and tears form in her eyes. Jason stares at me confused and Leo's nose goes up in flames. Hazel's eyes fill with tears and I feel Percy's Pulse rise. Calypso blinks and Frank raises an eyebrow. Reyna crosses her arms.

"Where is that exactly?" Frank asks, "Cause I feel like I am the only one who doesn't understand."

"I don't understand." Jason and Leo say at the same time.

"OK. How about everyone who doesn't understand step forward now." Leo says as he steps forward.

Frank, Calypso, and Jason all step forward with him Reyna takes a half step forward and shakes her head.. Piper takes the opportunity to rush at me and hug me. Tears spilling from her eyes. Hazel who found out in the hospital room lets a few tears spill down her cheeks. Nico leans into Will and Percy stares at me his mouth open in shock.

"You can't..." He starts, "Come with me." He grabs my hand and pulls me down the hallway. When nobody follows he yells, "ALL OF YOU." Everyone hustles to follow him as he pulls me outside.

My heart beats faster and faster and I get the sense that someone is watching us but I shrug it off. "EXPLAIN NOW!" He yells his eyes becoming rough at the edges. My heart cracks, this is exactly what my worst fear is, that Percy's angry side will come out. I am afraid that this 'side' of him will take over and that is all I will be left with.

Nico steps in front of Percy and puts his arms up defensively.

"Nico WHAT THE HECK get out of the way!" Percy shouts angrily. His eyes becoming rougher by the minute.

"PERCY! LOOK AT ME! YOU ARE ANNABETH'S WORST FEAR! SHE IS AFRAID THAT THIS SIDE OF YOU, THE SIDE THAT WOULD KILL FOR HER IS GONNA TAKE OVER, AND SHE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN THAT TO YOU!" Nico shouts, "It's my job to help her get over this fear and that is exactly what I am doing. You need to figure out how to get rid of this side of you."

Percy's eyes soften and the cracks fade, kind of like the ocean smoothed them out. The fire that I was afraid of died down and his arms drooped at the side.

"Annabeth I... I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me." Percy says

I double over coughing and I feel my eyes roll into my head.

"GODS! how many fricking times a day do I have to watch her get controlled." Percy screams at the sky.

I reach my hands up to my face and a weight lifts off of my shoulders. My eyes clear and Nico sighs, "She's OK. I think, I think she is OK now."

"So I didn't have to go back to Tartarus?" I ask as my headache disappears.

"No I guess not." A voice says and we all turn to the woods where Phaedra is standing, more like floating.

Everyone reaches for their swords and points them at her. She has dark red hair and a white dress. "Nicely done Annabeth. I honestly thought you would kill yourself before I had the chance." She magically makes my sleeves lift and everyone stares at them as I try to pull them down.

Nico surprisingly rushes over and throws his hoodie over my arms. "Nico Di-Angelo. You would know the pain of cutting yourself wouldn't you, I mean you have tried to kill yourself, It never worked did it? How many times did you try?" Will stares at him and everyone else looks back and forth between the two of us.

I stare at Nico and realize that we actually have a lot in common.

* * *

 _ **Nico's POV**_

(YEP HE IS A NEW POV THAT WILL BE USED OFTEN... SURPRISE!)

That stupid Goddess repeats herself since I didn't answer her.

"Well Nico, How long did you cut yourself? How long did you try to kill yourself?" She asks more than once. Giving me little time in between to answer.

"LOOK!" I yell staring her down. "I USED TO TRY SUICIDE CAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE A RAY OF SUNSHINE IN MY LIFE. AT TIMES I THOUGHT OF SHADOW TRAVELING SO MUCH THAT I WOULD BE PART OF THE SHADOWS FOREVER! BUT AFTER I MET WILL ALL OF THAT CHANGED! WILL TOOK ALL OF THOSE THOUGHTS AND THREW THEM OVER THE EDGE! WHY DON'T YOU STOP RUINING EVERYONE'S LIFE AND JUST GO AWAY!" I use the symbol to ward against evil and she disappears.

"Thank you, Nico... You have helped me more than once tonight." Annabeth says smiling at me.

At this time Will and Percy recover from their shock and rush over to us.

"Annabeth! You cut yourself... Why?" Percy asks shaking Annabeth as she tries to explain.

While Annabeth explains her reasons I say, "Will listen, about what I said... I meant it. Don't be mad... Please."  
He kisses me and I melt again, just this time everyone is watching. "Nico" He says when he pulls away, "I am definitely not happy you tried but.. I am happy that I.. That I was the reason that you stopped."

I smile at him and yawn. Today was an emotional day for all of us.

"Hey who wants to order Pizza and watch a movie." Percy says reaching for a pay-phone. Everyone raises their hands and Percy says, "Alright I will pick it up, Annabeth shall collect all of your money Cause I am broke."

That earns a laugh from everyone and a sigh of relief from me. Maybe we can have a peaceful night... Ha then I would be in a fantasy.

* * *

 _ **HI! So How was it? I hope you loved it! Leave a review and do you think that they will get a peaceful night?**_

 _ **SINCE IT IS THANKSGIVING I AM GOING TO SAY SOMETHING THAT I AM THANKFUL FOR.**_

 _ **I AM THANKFUL THAT I HAVE FANS THAT ARE SUPPORTIVE AND LISTEN TO MY CRAZY PERCABETH IDEAS.**_

 _ **ENJOY THANKSGIVING BREAK!**_


	10. PERCABETH AND SOLANGELO FOR EVER!

HI SO THIS IS CHAPTER 10. I HOPE YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER! I THINK THAT THINGS GOT A LOT BETTER.

FAN OF THE WEEK IS:

Percabeca

I know she won last week but her review and her IM helped me to improve my story. And I know this is a lot quicker but it is a 5 day weekend for me so I took advantage of it :)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! How do I know? Because My name is not Rick Riordan.

* * *

 _ **Percy's POV**_

It had been about a two months since the Pizza Party at camp half blood. Annabeth and I had gone back to New Rome and both of us were doing great in school. We had a school break and decided to get the gang back together and have another party since we haven't caused another world war (Yes both world war I and World War II were caused by demigods... don't ask.) Annabeth collected all of the money and then we went to the pizza parlor. We held hands the entire way and we were silent. I still remember what had happened last time we came here... three months ago:

 _When we got to the Pizza Parlor we ordered the pizza and we had to wait about 20 minutes. Annabeth pulled me outside while we were waiting and she said, "Percy I am sorry, I always bottle everything up inside and I should be open to you. We are getting married and I should learn to trust you with my feelings."_

 _I hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Annabeth, I love you no matter what you tell me. OK. But if something is bothering you, especially if it is something I do, tell me."_

 _She pulled away smiling with tears in her eyes. "Thank you." she said and she sealed it with a kiss._

I decide to kiss her in the exact same spot to show her that I am never going to forget that moment. She gladly returns the kiss and I can feel my heart beating.

We hear someone, A.K.A Paul (my step-father.) say, "Get a Room." We turn towards him and smile. "Hey Paul, how's it going?" I say grinning wildly. **_(A/N: When I originally wrote this it was in Annabeth's POV so I wrote Father in law, sorry.)_**

"I don't know, I am guessing that its going bad since you came all the way back to New York." He says pointing at the two of us.

Annabeth speaks up, "Paul we realized that because the last few months was so hectic we forgot to tell you that Percy and I are engaged, so we came back here to tell you and Sally, it was supposed to be a surprise."

She holds up her hand and shows him the ring. Paul grins and says, "Well Percy your mom is in the Bakery next store, one of her friends works there and she started craving cookies so..."

"Oh yeah how is Sally doing?" Annabeth asks quickly changing the subject. "She is good and I think since you two are engaged now she might want you to call her _Mom_." Paul says.

I link my arm around Annabeth's waist and say, "Well if you can pick the pizza up for us we will go in and tell mom the good news."

Paul nods and I hand him the money and he walks into the pizza parlor. Annabeth and I walk into the bakery and see my mom sitting by the cookie counter.

"Hey mom," I say waving at her when she turns around. She smiles brightly and pats on the bench next to her. We walk over and sit down. Annabeth puts her head on my shoulder and breathes in deep. I look at my mom and say, "Hey mom Me and Annabeth wanted to tell you that we are... Engaged." My mom's eyes twinkle and she beams. "I knew it was going to happen!" She says hugging us both. "So why did you ask her, did you find out she was pregnant or something?" I knew she was joking but Annabeth coughed and stared at her.

"Sally..." She started, "...Mom can I talk to you outside."

I stare at them as they walk outside and begin to talk.

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

 _I had planned on telling Percy on the plane back to New Rome or at the Party today or when we were all alone in his cabin at Camp Half Blood; I did not however plan to tell him in a bakery after I confessed to his mother. I WAS PREGNANT._

 _I was two and a half months pregnant. Percy and I had decided to celebrate when we got back to New Rome after my curse was lifted. I was not however on my birth control pills and Percy forgot to wear his protection._

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _I found out that I was Pregnant before we left to come here. Reyna and I had become rather close and she was helping me pack when I started to puke. I thought that I had gotten cursed again or worse but Reyna just sat there smiling._ _She handed me a bag that she had brought because she just 'had a feeling.' It was full of pregnancy tests. I thought she was crazy but I did them anyway. She said, "I will look at them and tell you what they say." I was going crazy, I might be pregnant, I haven't gotten my period and I have been really nauseous lately._

 _Reyna looked at all twenty (yes there was more but I didn't use them all.) and she told me that i was pregnant. I looked at her and said, "how many?" she replied, "17 positive, and 3 negative." Tears formed in my eyes, but I wasn't sad, I was so happy. I was going to be a mom! How was I going to tell Percy? I would figure that out later._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"What's wrong sweetie?" Sally says jolting me out of my flash back.

"I... I am... I'm Pregnant." I say trying to be calm, "I was going to surprise Percy Later with it but I figured since you said something I should tell you."

Sally smiles, "Being Pregnant is the most wonderful feeling in the world... well after you get over the morning sickness."

"How do I tell him?" I ask, getting a little worried. "Why don't you start by saying hello and then continue form there."

Paul walks up behind Sally at that moment and says, "What are you guys talking about?" he is holding pizza boxes and a bag of garlic knots. Sally whispers my dilemma in his ear and he nods. "Tell him on the drive back to camp. Tell him you were gonna surprise him but Sally mentioned it and it just felt like the right time. OK." Paul says handing me the Pizza.

Sally kisses my cheek and she walks inside to tell Percy that I am ready. We begin to walk back and Paul says, "Wait where's your car?" Percy smiles and says, "We are walking. Bye Paul, Bye Mom"

I take a deep breath once we round the corner, "Percy. About before... Um... The reason I freaked out was..."

Percy grabs my face and kisses me making me fumble and almost drop the Pizza.

"I know, You are pregnant, Tell Reyna not to leave the Pregnancy tests in the bathroom next time." He says. His eyes are shining and he is grinning from ear to ear.

"You... You knew?" I ask trying to hide the fear bubbling inside of me, "Are you OK with it?"

He grins wider and says, "Yeah I knew, and of course I am OK with it, I am going to be a dad, You're going to be a mom!"  
He links his arm around my waist again and we walk to camp. Another weight that has been on my shoulders since the plane ride has been lifted off, I just hope the gang will be OK with it.

I actually feel like I might be able to make it far enough, I might be able to die from old age or something, because dying of old age is better than dying in war.

* * *

 _ **Nico's POV**_

Annabeth and Percy are almost here with the Pizza. It's been three months since we've seen them in person. I have actually gotten a lot closer with Annabeth over those months. We have Iris Messaged a-lot and I realized that she is a lot like me. She bottles up her feelings inside, afraid to let them out; She loves her boyfriend to death and sometimes feels like she isn't worthy of him; And she just wanted someone to talk to about Percy. Sometimes Annabeth wants to tell him something but she doesn't know how, That's where I come in.

As soon as the door opens everyone yells, "SURPRISE!" When the door is fully open we see Annabeth with the pizza, she has tears in her eyes but she is smiling, Percy has his arm around her waist and he has tears in his eyes too. But I don't think it is because they are sad, they look really happy.

"Hi guys." Annabeth says her voice cracking. Piper rushes over and hugs her while Leo asks, "What took you guys so long? I am starving!" Calypso snuggles into his chest and Jason says, "Yeah I think you guys took a detour route."

Everyone is staring expectantly at the two of them when Annabeth says, "We have some great news for all of you."

Thalia steps forward and says, "Is this about what Reyna told me? Cause if it is ALL of you are gonna love it!"

"Wow Thalia, You know?" Percy says smiling wider. She nods and I stare at Annabeth. We lock eyes and I can feel a tiny little life inside of Annabeth. ** _(I am not sure if Nico can sense life, but you'll understand later. And I apologize to anyone who hates me after what happens. But a Demigods life is never good.)_**

I feel a twinge on my death radar and I gasp clutching my head as Annabeth says, "I am pregnant"

Will catches me when I stumble and fall. "Nico are you OK?" Percy asks when I stand up.

Annabeth looks into my eyes and I can tell she knows. Her eyes fill with tears and she puts her hand on her stomach. She pushes the Pizza in Percy's hand and runs outside. I know I am not supposed to but I shadow travel to her and she falls on top of me. When we get up she asks, "Are you sure?" I nod and tears spill from her eyes. The others run outside and I say, "Take my hand, quickly." She does and I let the shadows engulf me as we go to a place where I might find help.

* * *

 _ **Will's POV**_

"AGHHH" I scream at the sky, "Why... He is gonna kill himself, Do doctors orders mean nothing to him!"

"Actually Doctors orders mean a lot to me, Maybe you should order me to hug you?" I turn around and find Nico with his arms open, ready for a doctor ordered hug.

"Fine, hug me... Doctors orders." I say pulling him in to the hug. "Where did you go? Why on earth did you shadow travel."

"Dad's palace and cause I had to find out if Annabeth's baby really did die." I pull away.

"Did it?" I ask.

"Yes and No" He says with a straight face. "She was going to have twins but now she is just going to have one baby."

I can't find words, but somehow I manage to nod. Poor Annabeth, "Did... Did she tell anyone?"

"Percy and she gave me permission to tell you." He says looking away.

I was going to try and brake the silence but Nico takes a deep breath and says, "I wish I could have a power like yours, you help people... I feel like my powers only cause people to be sad... _'Guess what I just felt your baby die congratulations.' or 'SURPRISE! I just shadow traveled and caused you to worry because I could kill myself'_ "

I don't know how to respond to this. Usually Nico has a confidence problem or a problem with being in the light and I can fix that, but how do you tell someone that a the power they possess is good... No power is ever good.

"Nico, your powers benefit you in ways that amaze me. You can do things that I can't and visa-versa." I grab his shoulders and make him face me as I say, "Your powers can help people in a different way than mine, I can only help people when they get hurt, but you... You can prevent them from getting hurt. You can summon Zombies and Skeletons. You can do so many things that I can't but that is why we are a team. You protect everybody and then I drag you to the infirmary and make you rest for 3 days while I heal the people you couldn't save."

Nico smiles, It is a small smile but he ends up chuckling and before I know it he is doubled over laughing his head off.

My smile wavers and I ask, "What did I say?"

Nico looks up at me and grins, "Well, I was just thinking about the last '3' days I had in the Infirmary emphasis on the '3'"

I chuckle along with him as I help him up. When he gets up I reach over to grab a book I have been reading, but before I can grab it Nico wraps his arms around me in a hug, I reach back to hug him too.

"I am glad I have you Solace." He whispers into my shirt, "No matter what happens in the future I am glad that I have you."

I smile and think, _'What does he mean by whatever happens in the future.'_ I untangle myself from Nico as I lay him down on my bed. I turn on the T.V. and How To Train Your Dragon 2 is on. I turn the lights off and Nico snuggles into my chest as we watch the movie. I got really into the moment when Hiccup's dad sacrificed himself for Hiccup that I almost missed Nico whisper into my ear, "I love you Solace, Don't you ever forget it." I turned to him as he fell asleep and kissed his forehead. "Love you too Angel, love you forever, I swear on the River Styx." (THUNDER BOOMING IN THE BACKGROUND!)

* * *

 _ **OK SO I FORGOT TO ASK FOR A REVIEW. SO I AM GONNA DO THIS, GIMME FIVE REVIEWS AND THEN I WILL UPDATE, GIMME TEN AND I WILL UPDATE TWO OF THEM IN ONE DAY! COME ON THIS IS AN AMAZING DEAL, CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL CLIMB THROUGH THIS COMPUTER AND REVIEW FOR YOU. :)**_

 _ **REVIEW**_

 _ **REVIEW**_

 _ **REVIEW**_

 _ **IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?**_


	11. GOOD NEWS, BAD NEWS, AND BULLY PROBLEMS?

_**HEY GUYS SO AS PROMISED I AM UPDATING CAUSE I GOT 5-10 REVIEWS. A HUGE THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS:**_

 _ **~ A GUEST PERSON**_

 _ **THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT.**_

 _ **HA NOW YO KNOW THAT I WAS JUST SO BORED OT OF MY MIND THAT I HAD TO WRITE EVEN THOUGH I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: RICK RIORDAN IS A BOY I AM A GIRL, HE IS OUT OF SCHOOL I AM STILL IN IT, HE HAS SEVERAL NOVELS I ONLY HAVE ONE, (YES I ACTUALLY AM GOING TO TRY AND PUBLISH IT \|*.*|/) SO DO YOU THINK I OWN PJO?**_

* * *

 _ **Percy's POV**_

"NO! YOU ARE LYING!" I scream. I pound my fists into the wall and little pieces of it shatter. Tears stream down my face and I sob. I have been through Tartarus! I DO NOT CRY! Annabeth comes up behind me and rubs my back, "I know, Percy I know. I didn't believe him either. I... I am sorry."

Annabeth has tears flowing down her face too. Nico just took her to see Uncle Hades and guess what he said, He told Annabeth, "I took your baby because you were having twins, I needed someone to fill in for Hazel, so In a way it was Hazel or this baby... Take your pick."

Annabeth had screamed at him first. She couldn't understand why he chose our baby, and honestly neither do I. Nothing against Hazel but Hades could've just waited for Hazel to have a baby and then taken that from them. Why did he have to ruin our lives.

"At least we still have one little baby. What... What do you want to name it?" Annabeth asks trying to calm me down.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" I ask slowing my breathing down.

"I dunno, but we could pick a name for each if you want." Annabeth says resting her head on my shoulder. I have always loved the name Lily and Peter. I look at Annabeth and say, "I have always wanted to have a Lily, or Liliana. For a son maybe a Peter. I don't know I have to wait and see what He/She looks like." Annabeth chuckles, "Liliana is pretty, Peter is cute too, I kinda wanted to name the boy Darrius, you know what it means in Greek right?"

"Yeah, upholder of good. What about a girl?" I say thinking of this little boy or girl's future.

"Zoe, It means life in Greek and besides Zoe gave her life to protect me so in a way this baby is only here because of her." Annabeth says while wiping a tear from her eyes.

I wrap my arm around her in a hug and squeeze her tight. Zoe... She gave her life for Annabeth, another person I haven't given much thought.  
I chuckle as I think of naming our child Bob such a generic name but it means so much. "What? Why are you laughing?" Annabeth asks, clearly confused. "I was just thinking of naming our son Bob, It is a generic name but it means so much." Annabeth chuckles and whispers, "I love you Percy," She looks at her barely rounded stomach and whispers, "I love you too little baby"

I pull her over to our bed and lay her down, "You and I need sleep, OK?" She nods as I cover her with the blankets and turn on the T.V. Of course it is on the movie channel and How To Train Your Dragon 2 is on, It is at the part where Hiccup and his 'family' are paying there last respects to Hiccups dad, who bravely sacrificed himself for his son.

Hiccup starts to talk and say he was sorry that he could've have been a better son. Stuff like that jut makes me die inside, This kid just lost his dad and all he could think was, 'I am sorry that I didn't make you proud.'

 _I hope my kid never thinks like that, I will always be proud of them no matter what._

And with that somewhat happy note I drift off into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining on my face and the birds chirping in the trees, The fish all swimming happily and the Pegasi galloping/ flying toward my cabin.

WAIT WHAT. I leap out of bed and throw my blue hoodie on over my bare chest. I run outside without doing my hair or brushing my teeth and direct the Pegasi away from my cabin. Once they have safely landed I rub their noses. I whisper to them and they speak to me.

The brownish one frantically says, "Sir, Poseidon requests an audience with you immediately in his undersea palace."

The white one says, "Sorry sir, he just wants to speak with you, who do you want to take? Me or Brownie over here."

I shake my head and whistle calling for Blackjack who flies down and neighs, "Hello Your Majesty, what can I do for you? PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE PANCAKES!"

I tell Blackjack my request and place a plate on the table which magically fills with a stack of pancakes. "You eat these while I get ready. Be right back." I say as I jog off to my cabin. I open the door quietly and see Annabeth laying peacefully on my bed her hand protectively over her stomach. I sigh and quietly grab my clothes and brush my teeth. Once I am done getting ready I sneak over to Annabeth, Kiss her forehead, and leave a note on the table.

I find Blackjack waiting by the dock. He flies me out to the middle of the ocean and before he drops me he says, "Have a good time Boss, Thanks for the Pancakes."

I swim down tot he bottom of the Ocean, where dad is waiting by the entrance. He has a grumpy look on his face and a rippling aura around him.

As soon as I float up to him he says, "Hello Percy we have something very important to discuss"

"Sure but I uh... Have something to tell you first... Annabeth and I... We.." I start.

I am unable to finish because my dad cuts me off and says, "I know your engaged and I know she is pregnant, and that is what I am discussing with you, After Hades took your other baby away I kind of had a godly fit and Hades agreed to give you your baby back."

I whooped and pumped my fists in the air, "OH MY GODS! DAD YOU ARE THE FRICKING BEST OLYMPIAN IN HISTORY! I LOVE YOU! You got my baby back!"

Dad's face remained sober as he continued, "Well in order for me to get your baby back I had to make a deal with Zeus, I am not allowed to see you or anyone on your side of the family until Zeus deems me worthy, It was the only way for you to get your twins."

I stop cheering and frown, "But dad I could always adopt more or make more, ya know? I would rather see you cause Zeus is probably gonna ban you from me for like 20 years, he kinda hates me if you haven't noticed."

"Percy You don't understand." He says, "Your babies are going to decide the new fate of the world. Percy, they are going to decide the fate of the Olympians." I stand there awestruck, "So since I don't know how to thank you I am just going to say, do you want to choose the name of one of our babies, since you helped to save him/her."

Poseidon actually smiled, "You can name your first daughter whatever you like, as for your other daughter name her Pearl. It can be her middle name or her first as long as it is in there somewhere. I will see you later my son. I am sure Zeus will allow me at your wedding."

And with a wave of his trident he was gone. I began my swim back to camp.

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

Percy isn't next to me. Hmm where is he. _PERCY ISN'T NEXT TO ME!_ I look around frantically and he is no where to be seen. I look at the nightstand to find a note on the table. _ugh him and his notes._

 _Hey my beloved Annabeth_

 _So it's me your beloved Percy. I went down to see dad cause these Pegasi almost flew into our cabin this morning. I will explain later. If you want to check up on me just look at your beautiful engagement ring and whisper or think, I WISH TO SEE PERCY JACKSON MY BEAUTIFUL, WONDERFUL, SMART, FUNNY HUSBAND TO BE. Or ya know you could just say Percy Jackson take your pick. Love ya Wise girl._

 _~Percy_

OK then. I stare at my ring and think, ' _I WISH TO SEE PERCY JACKSON MY GORGEOUS HUSBAND TO BE._ ' Do not tell him I thought that.

I see Percy and his Dad talking, Poseidon's face is solemn and Percy is whooping and flipping underwater. I laugh and get up. Before I even have a chance to register my thoughts I run to the bathroom and start to puke my brains out.

I was puking when Jason and Piper walked in, "Hey dude what happened with those Pegasi this morning."

And then Piper says "Hey Where are you guys." She must've heard me puking cause she ran in and pulled my hair back while Jason went to get a camper from Apollo cabin.

When I finish I wash my mouth out and woozily stumble to Percy's bed. When I am under the covers Piper gets me a glass of water and tells me to sip it slowly. Will and Alexandria come rushing in along with Jason.

"Annabeth What happened?" Jason asks dumbly.

"Um Jason I am pregnant Morning Sickness is common. You need to know this, What if you and Piper have kids?" I say even though I am pretty much out of it.

Will hands me a cup of ginger ale and puts a plate on toast on the nightstand.

He says, "I am going to breakfast, who do you want to stay here with you?"

I was about to say Malcom, but I forgot that he had transferred to camp Jupiter cause stupid Zeus wouldn't believe that he was being controlled by Tartarus.

"Piper, would you mind, You don't have to if you don't want to..." I say

Piper smiles and says, "Sure. Can I grab a plate of food to eat while I am sitting here?"

I nod while they all rush off to get food. Nico walks in with a half smile on his face. "Hey, How's it going?" He asks staring out Percy's window.

I smile because he cares, "Eh, could be better if I wasn't throwing up and stuff, but ya know that's what I get for being pregnant."

"Hey, I am sorry about yesterday. How... How did Percy take it?" He says as his head falls.

I stare at him, "Nico it's OK. Don't feel bad. I still have one baby remember, and He didn't take it too well. Just look at the walls."

Nico looks up at the walls and notices the little holes in them. "I see, I just wanted to say I am sorry, so if that's all I will be on my way."

He goes to leave but before he has the chance my stomach flip-flops and I run to the bathroom and puke some more. "Annabeth?" He yells as he runs in from the other room. He pulls my hair back and ties it with a hair-tie. Piper comes in with her food and when she looks at the bed and notices that I am not there she throws the food on the table and runs in to the bathroom where Nico in holding my hair.

"Nico? What are you doing here?" She asks taking his place. Nico mumbles, "Nothin' just wanted to check on her."

"Oh, Well Will is looking for you. He saved you a seat at your table..." Piper says chuckling to herself.

Nico waves goodbye as I wash out my mouth. When I am all situated in bed Piper takes out a piece of paper and a pen from her bag. She writes in big letters on the top:

𝓐𝓷𝓷𝓪𝓫𝓮𝓽𝓱'𝓼 𝔀𝓮𝓭𝓭𝓲𝓷𝓰

She wrote down the information as I told it to her.

~𝓑𝓻𝓲𝓭𝓮𝓼 𝓶𝓪𝓽𝓮𝓼:

~𝓗𝓪𝔃𝓮𝓵  
~𝓡𝓮𝔂𝓷𝓪  
~𝓣𝓱𝓪𝓵𝓲𝓪  
~𝓒𝓪𝓵𝔂𝓹𝓼𝓸

~𝓜𝓪𝓲𝓭 𝓸𝓯 𝓗𝓸𝓷𝓸𝓻:

~𝓟𝓲𝓹𝓮𝓻

~𝓖𝓾𝓮𝓼𝓽𝓼 𝓯𝓻𝓸𝓶 𝓐𝓷𝓷𝓪𝓫𝓮𝓽𝓱'𝓼 𝓼𝓲𝓭𝓮:

~𝓐𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓷𝓪  
~𝓗𝓮𝓻 𝓭𝓪𝓭  
~𝓗𝓮𝓻 𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓹𝓶𝓸𝓶  
~𝓗𝓮𝓻 𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓹 𝓼𝓲𝓫𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼  
~𝓗𝓮𝓻 𝓾𝓷𝓬𝓵𝓮  
~𝓗𝓮𝓻 𝓬𝓸𝓾𝓼𝓲𝓷 (𝓜𝓪𝓰𝓷𝓾𝓼)  
~𝓓𝓮𝓶𝓮𝓽𝓮𝓻  
~𝓐𝓻𝓽𝓮𝓶𝓲𝓼  
~𝓗𝓮𝓼𝓽𝓲𝓪  
~𝓐𝓷𝓭 𝓗𝓮𝓻𝓪

~𝓖𝓾𝓮𝓼𝓽𝓼 𝓯𝓻𝓸𝓶 𝓟𝓮𝓻𝓬𝔂'𝓼 𝓼𝓲𝓭𝓮

~𝓟𝓸𝓼𝓮𝓲𝓭𝓸𝓷  
~𝓐𝓹𝓸𝓵𝓵𝓸  
~𝓗𝓮𝓻𝓶𝓮𝓼  
~𝓓𝓲𝓸𝓷𝔂𝓼𝓾𝓼  
~𝓗𝓮𝓹𝓱𝓪𝓮𝓼𝓽𝓾𝓼  
~𝓐𝓻𝓮𝓼  
~𝓩𝓮𝓾𝓼  
~𝓒𝓱𝓲𝓻𝓸𝓷  
~𝓟𝓮𝓻𝓬𝔂'𝓼 𝓶𝓸𝓶  
~𝓟𝓪𝓾𝓵  
~𝓣𝓱𝓮𝓲𝓻 𝓫𝓪𝓫𝔂  
𝓪𝓷𝓭  
~𝓗𝓪𝓭𝓮𝓼

~𝓑𝓮𝓼𝓽 𝓜𝓪𝓷:

~𝓙𝓪𝓼𝓸𝓷

~𝓖𝓻𝓸𝓸𝓶𝓼-𝓶𝓪𝓽𝓮𝓼:

~𝓕𝓻𝓪𝓷𝓴  
~𝓛𝓮𝓸  
~𝓝𝓲𝓬𝓸  
~𝓦𝓲𝓵𝓵

~𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓹𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓼𝓽 𝓹𝓮𝓻𝓼𝓸𝓷:

~𝓡𝓪𝓬𝓱𝓮𝓵 (𝓞𝓻𝓪𝓬𝓵𝓮 𝓸𝓯 𝓓𝓮𝓵𝓹𝓱𝓲 𝓡𝓪𝓬𝓱𝓮𝓵)

That was all we had time for because Percy came running in and his face had a mixture of emotions on it: Happy, confused, worry, relief... etc.

"Annabeth? Are you OK someone told me you weren't feeling good so I ran right here." He said taking one long breath when he was done.

I laugh, "Yeah just morning sickness," I turn to Piper and say, "Go have breakfast we can finish planning later."

Piper leaves and Percy sits down next to me. "So my beautiful, wonderful, smart, and funny husband to be how was your dad doing?" I ask emphasizing each word making him laugh.

A smile is plastered onto his face as he says, "I have good news and bad news."

I stare at him and roll my hand, "Go on."

"Well I will start with the bad news, I am not allowed to see my dad until Zeus deems him worthy, he isn't allowed to see anyone in my family... I hope he can come to the wedding."

I hug him and whisper, "Oh Percy that's horrible! Why? Why would Zeus do that to you?"

"Because of the good news, Dad got our baby back from Hades, He said or babies would end up deciding the fate of Olympus one day... Both of our beautiful girls"

I smile and tears form in my eyes. "Percy, he got our baby back?!" I hug him tighter than before and ruffle his hair. He Kisses my neck and says, "I hope you don't mind but I let dad pick out a name. He wanted the name Pearl to be in our second girl's name. He said first or middle name as long as it is in there."

I laugh, "Of course he can name her, he helped to save her.. Oh Percy we are going to have twins!"

I get up to jump for joy and the world started to spin. I couldn't see straight. I fell back on the bed and Percy caught me. "Annabeth what's going on?" He says while he helps me up. I stumble on my way to the bathroom and I grab a piece of Ambrosia from the cabinet and chew it slowly. My stomach flip flops and my vision clears a little. When I get back to Percy's bed and I lay down, I feel instant relief.

Percy smooths my hair and says, "Yo gotta stop scaring me like that."

I nod and close my eyes. Being pregnant is not easy. I want to drift off to sleep but I am jolted up when I hear people screaming, "YEAH YOU BETTER RUN YOU LITTLE EMO FREAK!"

Me and Percy exchange glances before we get up to investigate.

* * *

 ** _Nico's POV_**

Will and I were sitting at Hades table eating when Percy walks up casually whistling. He said, "Hey Nico, Hey Will." He was about to sit down, he had good news I could tell. He didn't get a chance to tell though because someone shouted, "Hey Jackson your girlfriend is puking her brains out!"

Percy's expression changed from Joyful to Worried. He ran off to his cabin and people started to snicker. "Stupid Jackson.." "He's an idiot" "He's a loser!"

This earned chuckles from almost every one of the new campers (and we had easily over 50 of them and that was only counting the Aphrodite and Ares cabins.)

I fumed, Percy Jackson saved countless lives, including mine. I was going to stand up and judo flip every single one of them but Will held me back.

He stood up and yelled, "HEY!" Every single demigod quickly shut their traps.

 ** _"IF ANYONE! I REPEAT ANYONE MAKES FUN OF PERCY JACKSON I WILL PERSONALLY POUND YOUR FACES IN! GOT IT."_**

Will sat back down and someone shouted, "Hey Will do you like Percy better than your boyfriend?!"

Laughs from everyone. I wince. "I don't blame you for liking him, your Emo boyfriend is a way bigger looser than Jackson!"

"What boyfriend! That Emo kid, HA Will is dating him out of pity!" "Hey Will Nico only liked you cause he got rejected! Guess your not the top priority!"

Will fumes as they continue, "Nico Di-Angelo the kid from the thirties! Maybe we should do what they did to gay people in your time... What was that again... oh yeah... OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

Laughter erupts all around me this is exactly why I tried to hide my gayness. "Did Bianca know... no wonder she went on that quest, she knew she would die, she didn't want to be around her gay little brother." A tear trickles down my cheek, Bianca was a line that shouldn't be crossed. Yes she knew but she was the one that told me to embrace my feelings. "AWWW LOOK THE EMO IS CRYING!" Will stands up looking for the speaker, but by now everyone is shouting out comments.

"HE MUST HAVE SEEN HIS REFLECTION!" "NO he finally realizes that Will only likes him out of Pity." "Yeah Will is way too good for that freak!"

I get up and sprint to my cabin, I have heard enough, "YEAH YOU BETTER RUN YOU LITTLE EMO FREAK!" I hear Will get up and yell, "SHUT THE **** UP ALL OF YOU!" And "Nico come back!"

I get inside of my cabin and here the laughter echo all around me. I summon some skeletons and stuff to fortify my cabin. I grab my stygian iron blade and cut both of my wrists. The blood mixes with my tears. I hear a knock and a scream and then Annabeth yelling, "PUT ME DOWN MY FRICKING SKELETONS I AM PREGNANT!"

I make the skeletons put her down and she comes in so I can put them on guard duty. She says, "Nico why do you have sk.. NICO! You said you stopped cutting! Get over here." She rips off her jacket to reveal a hoodie underneath. She applies lots of pressure and bandages them up. "If anyone asks, we were sparring to get your anger out and I cut you by accident OK. Now do you mind telling me what happened." Her face was stern but her eyes held onto care. I was glad it wasn't sympathy.

I shook my head and she nodded. "Mmm-kay but I am staying here cause it is quiet. Plus the dull color is kind of calming." She says while she wraps me in a hug. She says, "Oh sorry I forgot no touching." she was about to pull away but I croak, "No Annabeth, Please Don't stop, It... It reminds me Of Bianca... Can you be my new older sister? Please for moments like this?" She smiles and hugs me, "Nico, I can be your older sister whenever you want... I am sorry about Bianca by the way... I wish we could trade places sometimes, the way she died wasn't right."

"It's OK. I used to blame you and I am sorry for that, I just... She would've lived if she didn't try to take that piece for me..."

"Not that I don't want to be your sister but what about Hazel, she is technically your real sister" Annabeth questions.

"Yeah but I have known you longer and I feel like we have a lot in common. You remind me of Bianca A-lot. It sometimes makes me sad but at times like this it feels kinda nice to have a sister."

She laughs and I close my eyes, maybe just maybe I can have Annabeth as my sister, she treats me like her little brother, and that makes it all worth while.

* * *

 **HEY SO I WAS KINDA WONDERIN WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT ABOUT MY CHAPTER! IF YOU WANT TO TELL ME I HAVE AN IDEA:**

 **REVIEW!**

 **AM I BEING TO HARSH... MAYBE ITS JUST THAT I HAVE OVER 2OOO VEIWS I THINK BUT ONLY 30 REVIEWS, HMMMMM DO I SEE A PROBLEM...**

 **YES I DO... PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **HEY THAT RHYMES.. K I AM GONNA GO NO BYE!**

 **OH I ALMOST FORGOT, WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT TO NAME THE BABY:**

 **BABY NUMBER 1**

 **~ LILIANA MARIE JACKSON  
~ ZOE MOON JACKSON  
~ OR YOU GUYS PICK A NAME PICK A MIDDLE AND A FIRST :)**

 **BABY NUMBER 2**

 **~ PEARL LOTUS JACKSON  
~ LILIANA PEARL JACKSON  
~OR YOU PICK A NAME REMEMBER PEARL HAS TO BE IN THERE SOMEWHERE, POSEIDON SAYS SO... **

**SO TELL ME YOUR PICK IN A REVIEW... OR A PM :) THANK YOU**

 **~Strawberrygirl2000**


	12. January 28th

_**HELLO THIS IS CHAPTER 12**_ _ **GUESS WHAT I GOT SEVEN REVIEWS SO FAR :D**_  
 _ **HUGE THANKS TO:**_

 _ **~HerosOfOlympusRules**_  
 _ **~Guest  
~Polar Bear #64 (CUTE NAME :P)  
~GUEST  
~GUEST  
**_~ ** _PoppyOhare  
~1quintisfan  
_** _ **and  
**_ _ **~pjoc**_

 _ **Thank you for your support!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I have been here for 11 other chapters and every time I tell you I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON!**_  
 _ **GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEADS!**_  
 _ **JK I LOVE YOU ALL :)**_

 _ **FIRST BABY:**_

 _ **~ Liliana Moon Jackson (1 vote so far)  
~ZOE MOON JACKSON (1 VOTE SO FAR)  
**_ _ **~ZOE MARIE JACKSON (2 VOTES SO FAR)  
**_ _ **~ZOE SALLY JACKSON (1 VOTE SO FAR)**_ ** _  
_** ** _~Aria Paige Jackson (1 vote so far)  
~ZOE SILENA JACKSON (1 VOTE SO FAR)  
~ _****_Lauren Meriden Jackson (1 vote so far)_**  
 **~ _Sophie Vanessa Jackson (1 vote so far)_**

 _ **SECOND BABY:**_

 _ **~LILIANA PEARL JACKSON (4 VOTES SO FAR)  
~ PEARL LOTUS JACKSON (1 VOTE SO FAR)  
~PEARL ARISA JACKSON (1 VOTE SO FAR)  
~Pearl Elise Jackson(1 VOTE SO FAR)  
~Pearl Teal Jackson(1 VOTE SO FAR)**_

 _ **YOU GUYS HAVE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO THINK ABOUT THIS BECAUSE THEY WON'T BE HAVING THE BABY FOR AT LEAST TWO MORE CHAPTERS.**_

* * *

 ** _Will's POV_**

"SHUT THE **** UP ALL OF YOU!"

I had to scream at all of these kids. They just made fun of my angel. The entire hall was quiet in a matter of seconds. "ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE ME AND MY ANGEL ALONE YOU GOT THAT!"

Someone shouted, "Yeah and what are you going to do about it? Huh?"

"ALL OF YOU KNOW WHO THE LEGENDARY SEVEN ARE RIGHT!" I yell at the top of my lungs. everyone nods, "Well they will personally beat up anybody who dares to make fun of me, and guess what they killed Gaea and if you expect them to be kind to you don't even think about it!"

After my rant I run to Nico's cabin where I hear Annabeth inside say, "Oh sorry I forgot no touching." Nico responds hastily, "No Annabeth, Please Don't stop, It... It reminds me Of Bianca... Can you be my new older sister? Please for moments like this?" Annabeth responds, "Nico, I can be your older sister whenever you want... I am sorry about Bianca by the way... I wish we could trade places sometimes, the way she died wasn't right."

Nico says with a calm voice, "It's OK. I used to blame you and I am sorry for that, I just... She would've lived if she didn't try to take that piece for me..."

"Not that I don't want to be your sister but what about Hazel, she is technically your real sister" Annabeth questions.

"Yeah but I have known you longer and I feel like we have a lot in common. You remind me of Bianca A-lot. It sometimes makes me sad but at times like this it feels kinda nice to have a sister." Nico says with a hope-filled voice.

I smile, not wanting to barge in. I sit by the door and hum a song that my dad sang to me.

About ten minutes later the door creaks open and Annabeth is sneaking out. She looks at me sitting there and jumps, "Will how much did you hear?" I smile and pat the ground next to me. I told her I walked up when she said, "Oh sorry I forgot no touching"

"Thanks, He really needs you, The two of you bonded really nicely and I think you are good for him when I can't be there." I say looking out to the horizon. Annabeth twirls her hair, "I hope you don't mind my asking but what happened exactly?"

I explain what happened at the dining pavilion and when I finish Annabeth has tears in her eyes, "That is so awful! Why would people say those things. And your right, all of us would back you up... oh thanks for sticking up for Percy."

I shrug, "Can I go in and see him?" She nods, "Be careful I think he fell asleep."

I walk in the room and see my little angel curled up under the covers. I walk over and brush the hair out of his face. He stirs and blinks, He looks up to see my face and tears form in his eyes. "What do you want Will?" he asks covering his face.

"To see my angel is that too much to ask?" I say lifting the covers. Nico says, "What they said, I am sorry that you weren't the first guy I liked... I felt really bad about it. "

I brush my hand against his face, "Angel those people were jerks, They don't know you like I do, Its OK that I wasn't the first guy you liked but I am glad that you do like me."

Nico smiles and sits up so I can sit next to him. "Sing for me... It makes me happy when you sing." Nico says looking at me with hope.

I pull him close and kiss him. I keep my arms around him when I sing,

"Angel eyes  
You have angel eyes  
Such a smile that lights up my life oh  
You're a dream come true  
Now I'm holding you  
And I'll never, never let you go  
I will never let you go

First time I laid my eyes upon you  
All my dreams were answered  
First time I kissed your tender lips  
My love to you I surrendered

I'll never let you go  
You're always on my mind  
You're the only one for me  
You're all I need  
And I'll never, never let you go

Angel eyes  
My heart relies  
On the love you give to me  
You never let me down  
You're always by my side  
And I'll never, never let you go  
I will never let you go

When my heart starts to crumble  
And the tears start to fall  
You hold me close with tender lovin'  
And give me strength to carry on  
I'll never let you go  
You're always on my mind  
You're the only one for me  
You're all I need  
And I'll never, never let you go

I'll never let you go  
You're always on my mind  
You're the only one for me  
You're all I need  
And I'll never, never let you go oh ooh  
And I'll never, never let you go..."

(song by Steelheart and if you look up the video, Will is singing it a lot sweeter than the guy in the video ok.. thx)

I kiss Nico firmly on the lips when I finish. He smiles up at me and hugs me back, "You really mean that?" He asks knowing I sang the song about him.

I nod and say, "Yeah well I did swear on the River Styx that I would love you forever so yeah."

Nico turns to me, "You did? For me?" I smile and kiss his forehead. "Course I did Angel, You are the world to me. I always want to love you."

"But if you ever stop loving me for even a second you could be killed. Dammit Will. Now you can't be angry at me!" Nico says but his eyes are still shining.

"Who says when I am angry at you I don't love you, I am angry at you because I love you. OK. Now do you want to cuddle or not?" I ask getting off the subject. He snuggles into my shirt as I lay down. I pull the covers over us and hum a lullaby. Soon we both drift off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Nico's POV**_

Will just sang the most beautiful song for me. I know that I don't like to sing but when Will sings for me I have to smile. I love him. He swore he would love me forever! Forever imagine that!

I open my eyes and feel Will's chest underneath my head. He must've slipped his shirt off while we were sleeping. I slide my hand up his stomach and leave it resting over his heart. "Morning sunshine." I whisper, "I love you."

Will whispers back, which startles me, "Love you too Angel. How'd you sleep?" I sit up and stretch as I say, "Good. You?"

Will sits up and stretches too saying, "Peacefully without a dream... that is weird."

I crawl out of bed and go to the bathroom. When I get back Will is dressed so I pout. Will turns around, "Whats wrong Angel?" I yawn and shake my head, "Nothing."

We leave my cabin hand in hand. As soon as we open the door, water is dumped all over my head. I look up and some of the new campers are giving each other high fives and laughing. I grumble and shake trying to get the water off of me.

Before I know it the water is pulled off of me and Will and splashed on top of those campers. Percy is standing right there and repeatedly splashing water on all of there faces.

"Leave my friends alone!" He says with a smirk. The kids laugh and go to run away but They are caught in mini-twisters.

"Going somewhere?" Jason snarls. "I don't think so..."

Piper runs around the corner, "Now repeat after me..."

The campers mimic her, "Now repeat after me..."

"I will not make fun of Will Solace or Nico Di-Angelo." The campers snap out of their trance:

"No we do what we want!" They yell, trying to escape Jason's twisters.

Leo flies in on Festus. He drops a tub of oil on them and yells, "PRANK WAR!"

 ** _(I GOT THIS IDEA FROM HerosOfOlympsRules. THX!)_**

The Kids smirk and wriggle their way out of the twisters and run off.

I walk down the steps as Annabeth runs up. (her belly is getting bigger by the day, she is almost 4 months pregnant.)

"Did my plan work?!" She asks jumping up and down like a fan-girl.  
We all nod and I say, "Thanks Annabeth, Thanks you guys."

Percy bows and then as soon as no one else does he quickly stands up and says, "Sorry...Ummm this is awkward."

Everyone laughs and we all walk to breakfast. I hang back a little cause I don't really like crowds. While we are walking I hear two people talking about Apollo and his quest.

"Apollo is a total failure his kids are too." They say in hushed voices. "Wasn't that Kid Will Apollo's son? He is kinda cute, I mean cool..." It sounds like a girls voice.

"Will is gay, and he has that stupid Emo as a boyfriend so don't judge him off his cuteness Madison." A boy says in a hushed voice.

"Nico isn't a bad kid, don't judge him!" The girl, Madison, says. "He's Emo!" The boy yell-whispers (is that a thing?).

"My best friend is Emo, don't judge him Justin." The boy grumbles and stomps away.

Madison sighs and rounds the corner. My shadow disguise fades away and she yelps as soon as she lays her eyes on me. She has a Black tang top and a green and red flannel. She accompanies this with black pants and knee high brown combat boots.

I smile sadly and say one thing before I shadow travel back to my cabin, "Thanks for sticking up for me."

* * *

As soon as I reach my cabin I collapse. I was hiding in the shadows for five minutes and then I had to shadow travel half way across camp. When you don't shadow travel very often it makes you super dizzy traveling even half a mile.

I wobble over to my bed and lay down I go to put my feet up and find two boxes on my bed.

The first one is wrapped in black, shiny wrapping paper with a big white bow and it says:

𝐹𝑜𝓇 𝑀𝓎 𝒟𝑒𝒶𝓉𝒽 𝐵𝑜𝓎

I

smile and open the package to find a black leather jacket that must've costed him like fifty bucks. There is a black shirt with White writing on it that says, "Will's Death Boy"

I smile and change into them. They go perfectly together.

The next box is a shimmering green color and it says:

"Happy Birthday My son, Your mother and sister would want you to have this. -Hades"

My eyes tear up at the thought of them so I open the box. There is a scrapbook That is titled, "Nico's Memories" It is full of pictures of Me and Bianca. Mom is in there too. I sit on my bed with my back against the wall. I flip through each page slowly, Staring at each picture and wiping away tears. There is one picture of Mom and Dad holding Bianca and Me. I let a tear roll down my cheek. I flip through more pages and suck in a breath when I see a picture of Mom, by herself, smiling brightly. Next to it is a message in her hand writing,

'Nico amore mio, sei ovviamente abbastanza grande per leggere questo ora. Ti amo dolcezza. Mantenere riempire questo libro di ricordi per favore, anche se io non sono in giro per aiutarvi.

con amore

mamma'

I translate it too,

'Nico my love, you're obviously old enough to read this now. I love you sweetheart. Keep filling this book with memories please, even if I am not around to help you.

With love,

mama '

More tears flow down my face.

I get t Bianca's page where she wrote in her handwriting from whenever this was, 'Hi Nico. I love you! I can write a lot of things now! I can't wait t get older and have a lot of memories together! Love your sister Bianca. :) '

I let a sob escape my mouth and a tear falls onto the book. I continue stopping on the page that says, "For more memories". I stare at the page with tears in my eyes. _I wish we could've had more memories._

Will opens the door and says, "Nico You in here? Nico.." When he turns his head to see me on the bed he stops smiling. He rushes over and says, "What's wrong?"

I flip to the cover and give him the book. He sits down and I pull my knees up to my chest.

He flips through every page and when he gets to the page where my mom is he asks, "What does this say?"

"It says... Nico my love... you're obviously old... old... old enough to read this now. I love... I love you sweetheart... Keep... keep filling this b... book with memories please... even if... If i'm... I... I am not around to help you.  
With love,  
mama" I say between sobs.

Will pulls me close. "I am sorry. Nico, I am right here... Come here." He pulls me even closer and whispers, "Where did you get this?" I point to the box and reads it.

"Oh... Ok... I" He turns around and looks at my clothes his face brightens a little and he says, "Did you like my gift..."

I nod and pull his shirt so he can kiss me. I pull away after a while and he smiles at me, "Do you wanna come eat... They haven't finished breakfast yet."

I nod still unable to find words. He pulls me up and drags me out of the cabin. When I reach the hall my eyes aren't red anymore but there are tear streaks down my face. I look on my table and there is a plate with bacon, eggs, corned beef hash, and some toast.

My stomach grumbles and I sit down and start to eat.

Will grabs a plate and starts to eat. Percy comes over with Annabeth in tow. Percy says "Hey man, where did you go? Happy birthday by the way." Annabeth walks around and says, "Yeah Happy birthday. I got you something." She hands me a box and I open it to find a key chain. It is a skull, on the back is says:

To Nico, Happy Birthday, From Annabeth.

I smile and barely squeak,"Thank's Annabeth." She smiles at me and walks with Percy down to the lake.

When I finish eating Will takes me back to my cabin; on the way he starts rambling about stuff but I catch him saying, "I hope dad is OK." I grab his hand and let 'his warmth seep into me.'

I remember the first time I held his hand. He had told me that it was mandatory. In order for his warmth to seep into me and 'cleanse' the darkness I had to hold his hand for at least a minute. Well it kinda lasted longer... I held it for a minute but when he was about t pull away I didn't let go. I remember him looking at me his eyes shining and he said, "Well I guess we can do two minutes." Shortly after that He changed it to 1 minute hugs to let warmth seep into me. Later I changed it to a kiss. We have been together ever since.

* * *

 _ **I KNOW ALL OF YOU PERCABETH FANS ARE SCREAMING RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I DID NO PERCABETH BUT I HAVE TO APPEAL TO SOLANGELO TOO.**_

 _ **HOPE YOU ALL LOVE IT DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FR THE BABY NAME; YOU CAN ONLY PICK FROM THE FOLLOWING:**_

 _ **FIRST BABY:**_

 _ **~ Liliana Moon Jackson (1 vote so far)  
~ZOE MOON JACKSON (1 VOTE SO FAR)  
**_ _ **~ZOE MARIE JACKSON (2 VOTES SO FAR)  
**_ _ **~ZOE SALLY JACKSON (1 VOTE SO FAR)**_ ** _  
_** ** _~Aria Paige Jackson (1 vote so far)  
~ZOE SILENA JACKSON (1 VOTE SO FAR)  
~ _****_Lauren Meriden Jackson (1 vote so far)_**  
 **~ _Sophie Vanessa Jackson (1 vote so far)_**

 _ **SECOND BABY:**_

 _ **~LILIANA PEARL JACKSON (4 VOTES SO FAR)  
~ PEARL LOTUS JACKSON (1 VOTE SO FAR)  
~PEARL ARISA JACKSON (1 VOTE SO FAR)  
~Pearl Elise Jackson(1 VOTE SO FAR)  
~Pearl Teal Jackson(1 VOTE SO FAR)**_

 _ **YOU GUYS HAVE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO THINK ABOUT THIS BECAUSE THEY WON'T BE HAVING THE BABY FOR AT LEAST TWO MORE CHAPTERS.**_

 _ **GOODBYE! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**_

 _ **:) STRAWBERRYGIRL2000**_


	13. The babies come!

_**HEY YOU GUYS! HOW ARE YA'LL DOIN?**_

 _ **A HUGE THANKS TO:**_

 _ **~ PoppyOhare**_

 _ **SHE HELPED ME TO IMPROVE MY STORY SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED PERCY JACKSON DO YOU THINK THAT I WOULD BE WRITING ON A FAN-FICTION WEBSITE OR WRITING MY NEXT BOOK. THINK ABOUT THAT...**_

* * *

 _ **Percy's POV**_

 ** _OK SO I AM SORRY FOR THE BIG JUMP BUT UMMMMMMMMM ABOUT 4 AND A HALF MONTHS LATER:_**

Annabeth and I are down my the water. She is almost 10 months pregnant! (hint hint last month for a pregnant woman.)

We haven't really decided on the name but we know her last name is gonna be Jackson. *wink* *wink*

Annabeth's belly is so big and round and sometimes if you put your hand up to it you can feel our little twins kicking her stomach.

I am sure all of you are wondering what happened with Nico and that prank war... well here's the story:

Leo would pull pranks on these kids almost every day and the kids would pull pranks on him so they forgot about Nico and Will. Leo finally pulled the most embarrassing prank; It was so bad I can't even say it. It involved a lot of cursing and goop and slime and gods\goddesses coming to disown their children... like I said not pretty... these kids bowed in defeat.

OH! I have a new sister (on the godly side.) Her name is Madison and she has golden brown hair. Nico and this girl are somewhat close, I mean when I introduced them Nico started having this elaborate conversation... I honestly have no Idea.

Annabeth and I are enjoying our first year in College and I am actually doing good. (Haven't failed a class yet!)

Annabeth Is taking Architecture (OBVIOUSLY!) I am taking Marine Biology and Oceanology, Basically anything that has to do with water.

We have almost all of the details planned out for our wedding (Orchestra/ violinist, flowers, caterers... etc.)

Annabeth want's to get this guy named David Garrett... I looked him up and immediately agreed

(He is a demigod by the way.) He is a super talented violinist! He has played so many songs and Annabeth is obsessed with his ability to play. (If you can't guess who his parent is I am going to cry, Like seriously it is so easy.)

Oh another piece of information that is really important; Piper and Jason are Engaged. Jason asked her to Marry him last week on a really romantic date. (Like his was all planned and her mother didn't try to kill him... just saying.)

So Now we are on Easter break and Annabeth and I as I said before are sitting by the lake just watching the stars.

She is curled up in my arms when a shooting star goes by. "Oh, Percy make a wish." she whispers as It falls.  
I smile and make a wish. (No I will not tell you that is bad luck!)

Annabeth Whispers, "What'd you wish for?"

I whisper back, "I can't tell you, remember, But If you had to guess what do you think it would be?"

She smiles, "This may sound really self centered but me."

I smile kissing her on the lips and nodding. She ends up falling asleep in my arms. So I attempt to carry her back to my cabin, But she is heavy with our twin's inside of her so I call Mrs. O'leary and have her shadow travel me to the door.

When We get inside I put Annabeth under the covers and lay down. She stirs and says, "Oh Percy you carried me all the way here... Thanks." She leans over and Kisses my neck, making me mumble.

I hug her and lay her back down and she mumbles before falling back asleep, "Night Percy."

I lay awake for a while and think about Life. I haven't seen my dad in almost 9 months. I kinda miss him. I know that isn't normal for a demigod but I used to see him every couple of months and now I can't see him at all.

I turn onto my side and drift off to sleep.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I wake up and feel the my baby twins kicking my stomach. Percy has his arm protectively wrapped around my stomach.

I slowly push them off and get up to pee. After I pee I walk to my dresser and get dressed. I close the door and walk down to the beach for a nice walk. Piper meets me halfway and squeals excitedly, "So Me and Jason were wondering If you guys would do a double wedding with us! We will split the costs and everything!" I smile and nod saying,"I'll ask Percy but I don't know what He'll say..." She nods and walks with me. We talk about or husbands to be and laugh at how we couldn't believe that we made it so far. We were sitting on the sand when Hazel and Thalia come running up and throw water on me. I don't get completely soaked but I do get wet. Hazel and Piper shriek, "BABY SHOWER!" Thalia hugs me and says, "how ya been Kiddo?"

I smile at Thalia and says, "Um great actually... Do you guys want to help me pick the names, you could like vote on it or something..." (HINT HINT YOU SHOULD VOTE FOR THE BABY NAMES!) Thalia shakes her head and Hazel and Piper do the same, "Naw we can't steel that from you guys" Thalia says, "Where is Kelp head anyway?" I laugh and the girls offer me presents for the babies:

Piper gave me a box full of matching clothes for the twins.

Hazel gave me two teddy bears. They are brown and Fuzzy and I want one for me.

Thalia gives me a $500 gift card to some Demigod store that sells furniture.

Then come my presents

Piper hands me a seashell that when I reach my hand in it I can pull out any candy that I want...mmmmm (chocolate too)

Hazel hands me a giant version of the teddy bear that she gave my twins. I cuddle it

Thalia gives me 2 charms to go on my camp necklace. It is a lightning bolt and a hammer. (I threw a hammer at her a Luke when we first met)

She pulls me aside and hand me a box, she said it was from Luke. He told Thalia to keep an eye on it and until now she had forgotten. It was a note, it read:

Annabeth,

I got this for you to show;

It was a brother and sister hugging pendant.

I love you Annabeth.

Luke

I teared up at that. I did at one point like him more than a sister. And he asked me if I did like him more than that. I was honest and it was hard.

I put the gifts down and Calypso came running up. "I am so sorry that I am late."

She hands me two gifts. A house plant and some baby blankets.

I hug her and when I sit down my water breaks...

MY WATER BROKE. I look at Piper and instinctively she pulls me after her. She runs to Will and says between huffs, "Annabeth... Water Broke... Babies... Now..." Will grabs my arm and pulls me to the infirmary, sending Thalia to get Percy. Will hooks the machines up to me and I get a contraction. "UGHH!" I moan, gripping the sheets. Percy runs in sloppily dressed. (wearing pants and no shirt, his hair is not combed but he managed to grab a piece of gum.)

He sprints to my side grabbing my hand. He tucks my hair behind my ear and looks at Will. Will drags a girl, Alexa, the one I met taking care a Malcom from what seemed like forever-ago.

I grip the sheets with one hand and Percy's hand with the other as I get another contraction, "UGHHGHHHHUGHHH." I groan. It hurts so much it is like a thousand shocks going through my body.

I go through about 20 more of these for the next half an hour before my darn twins are ready. Alexa says, "Get ready to push, alright now." I push as hard as the gods can let me. One of the babies comes out, and Will rushes off with it. I push again and my other little darling comes out.

I sigh heavily when I am done. Percy grips my hand As Alexa runs off with our other twin. Percy looks at me with Pleading eyes, "Can we pick the names now."

I laugh and nod. "Sure Percy." I ask him, "What do you wan't to name our first little darling?"

He smiles back and says, "I want to name her..."

* * *

 _ **THE ANSWER IS IN YOUR HANDS!**_

 _ **I HAVE LIMITED IT TO THE FOLLOWING:**_

 _ **FIRST BABY:**_

 _ **~ZOE MOON JACKSON (2 VOTES SO FAR)  
**_ _ **~ZOE MARIE JACKSON (2 VOTES SO FAR)  
**_ _ **~ZOE SALLY JACKSON (1 VOTE SO FAR)**_ ** _  
~_** ** _Lauren Meriden Jackson (1 vote so far)_**

 _ **SECOND BABY:**_

 _ **~LILIANA PEARL JACKSON (5 VOTES SO FAR)  
~ PEARL LOTUS JACKSON (1 VOTE SO FAR)  
~PEARL ARISA JACKSON (1 VOTE SO FAR)  
~Pearl Elise Jackson(1 VOTE SO FAR)**_

 _ **i HAD TO LIMIT IT TO 4 OF EACH SO PLEASE VOTE! THEY ARE HAVING THE BABIES NEXT CHAPTER!**_

 _ **vote! Vote! VOte! VOTe! VOTE! VOTE! THANK YOU VOTE IN A REVIEW OR JUST REVIEW! BYE!**_


	14. Moving back to New Rome

_**HI GUYS! SO THE WINNER OF THE CONTEST HAS BEEN DECIDED:**_

 _ **BABY NUMBER 1 IS:**_

 ** _~Zoe-Lauren Meriden Jackson (4 votes) They were tied so she has two first names like some of my friends._**

 _ **BABY NUMBER 2 IS:**_

 _ **~Liliana Pearl Jackson (7 votes)**_

 _ **ENJOY THE CHAPTER, REMEMBER I DON'T OWN ANYBODY EXCEPT MADISON AND JUSTIN (I MADE THEM UP) And Liliana and Zoe-Lauren (I made them up too.)**_

* * *

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

"I wan't to name her..."

"Zoe-Lauren Meriden Jackson." Percy says smiling.

"I like just Lauren but OK you can call her Zoe or Lauren I like that. And our other precious baby?" I ask smiling wider.

"Well I was thinking Liliana Pearl Jackson." Percy said still smiling.

I nod and he whoops. I giggle and Alexa walks in with our beautiful girls. "This was the first one." She says handing her to me "And this was the second one," She says handing her to Percy. Will walks in and says, "What'ca guys gonna name them?"

Percy tells them as I stare at my baby girl. She is so beautiful. I can't wait for them to go 'home' with us.

* * *

ABOUT 5 DAYS LATER:

Percy and I get to take them to his cabin today. I had to sit in the Infirmary for about 5 days to recover. Nico came and visited and talked about the things going on in camp. We would talk about a lot of things and laugh. At lunch he would bring me and Percy food, (saying he already sacrificed some to Athena for me and Poseidon for Percy.) I would gently shake Percy Awake and we would eat.

It was peaceful and I loved it. Percy and I would talk about everything. We have to go back to New Rome tomorrow and I expected to do all of the packing. When I walked in his cabin, it was all clean and packed up. He smiled at me and said, "This is what I have been working on for the past 5-ish days." I hug him and Kiss him. He buys our plane tickets, making Zeus promise not to blast us out of the sky.

When I step onto the plane our little baby wakes up. I rock her to sleep and than her sister wakes up. Percy rocked her to sleep and We had a semi-peaceful ride. I was so relieved when we got there. Jason and Piper were already there (they took Leo's car thing) Hazel and Frank were there ready to escort us to camp.

We walked to camp from the airport and Reyna was waiting outside for us. As soon as she seen the babies she smiled, "What are these cuties names?"

Zoe-Lauren coo's and Liliana cries.

I pick up Liliana and say, "This little one is Liliana Pearl Jackson."

Percy tickles Zoe-Lauren's stomach and says, "This is Zoe-Lauren Meriden Jackson."

Reyna laughs and says, "Can I hold Liliana."

I nod and hand her off as we walk. She squirms at first and after a while she coo's. Reyna aww's as we enter the gates. She walks us down to our house/apartment and when we open the door there is a bunk-crib next to our bed. Reyna places the now asleep Liliana in the bed and whispers, "Surprise! Since I couldn't be there for your baby shower I set this all up for you."

I hug her as Percy lays Zoe down. I yawn and sit down on the bed. Percy Yawns too and Reyna says, "You guys didn't even realize how tired you were did you?" I yawn again and lay my head on Percy's shoulder. Reyna laughs and walks out saying, "Sleep now while they are, cause if you try to sleep afterwords than you wont get any... See you guys at dinner."

Percy looks at me and shrugs and we lay down. My head over his heart and his arm around me. We fell asleep that way.

I fell instantly into a dream:

 _Percy and I were with our girls. We were teaching them about the Greek Gods while we were swimming and Zoe has brown hair like Percy and Gray eyes like me. Liliana has my blond hair and Percy's eyes. I am holding a little baby boy and Percy is playing with Zoe._

 _While we were swimming Zoe looks at me and says, "Mommy how come Liliana is still under water." Percy panics and dives under water I grab Zoe and hug her and the baby boy tight. Percy is Under water for a long time. I think It was 5 to 7 minutes. When he resurfaces he is holding a very excited Liliana, "Mommy! I can breathe under water! Is that normal?" Zoe frowns at me, "Mommy that is physically not possible. A human can't hold their breath for more that two minutes unless you have practice, and Liliana hasn't had practice."_

 _Percy and I exchange glances and Percy says, "Remember how we were trying to explain who the Greek Gods and Goddesses were?"_

 _"Yes!" Liliana shouts, "My favorite was Poseidon! He controls the ocean!"_

 _"OH I DO TOO!" Zoe says with a giggle, "I like Athena she is smart and she is kinda pretty!"_

 _I heard a kinda! In my mind as my mother appears in front of us, "Dear Child, did you just say that I was kinda pretty?" Zoe and Liliana stare open mouthed at her._

 _Zoe bonces up and down pointing, "That is Athena! She is the coolest Goddess ever! She is smart and pretty and she is not all giggly like Aphrodite!"_

 _Athena smiles, "You have taught your daughter well Annabeth."_

 _I nod towards her and Zoe asks, "Wait Mommy how does Athena know you? Her eyes are gray like yours so... Mommy are you a demigod? Am I a demigod?"_

 _I look at Percy and he nods. I pull Zoe up and look wt her eyes. "Yes and No."_

 _Percy pulls Liliana up too, "I am a son of Poseidon and Mommy is a daughter of Athena."_

 _Zoe jumps up and down and says, "Wow so I am a quarter-god Mommy?!" Percy looks at me confused and I shake my head, "No sweetie you are a legacy, You are destined to do great things."_

 _Athena smiles and leans down to pick up my baby. I hand her Zoe, "So this is the famous Zoe, I have heard so much about you, You are smart like Grandma"_

 _Poseidon decides it is time for him to show up and he says, "And this is Liliana, She has good taste, she likes the Ocean and she can breathe under water like Percy."_

 _Athena hands me my girl and says,"Smarts are better than breathing under water she could just make a machine and do it herself."_

 _Zoe runs over to Liliana and says, "But Grandma, Grandpa, I can bend water and Liliana can do math like that."_

 _"Yeah," Liliana says, "When we work together we can do anything, Like when I am around Zoe we can both breathe under water better and When Zoe is near me We can both do math in a pinch, We work well together."_

 _Poseidon and Athena Exchange glances and Zeus Appears out of no where, "That is enough, these children are a threat to Olympus when they are together. We must separate them. So Percy Pick a child, Annabeth you get the other one."_

 _Zoe runs to me and Liliana runs to Percy. "Percy You go with Poseidon to Camp Half blood Annabeth you stay here" Zeus says disappearing. Percy and Liliana started to fade. I ran over to him with Zoe in my arms, I reach his face and pull him into a kiss before he is completely gone. Zoe starts to cry and Rachel (where'd she come from?) says, "I try'd to warn you... I am sorry Annabeth"_

 _AWAKE:_

"No!" I yell waking up. Percy jolts awake as I sit up. He rubs my arms and says, "Shhhh... It is ok. What happened?"

I pull him into a kiss which catches him off guard. When we break apart Percy goes to speak and I cut him off, "Sorry I just had to make sure you were still there." He hugs me and whispers, "Nightmare?"

"Not really, It was good at first but it escalated and I... I lost you... And Liliana." I say closing my eyes.

Percy hugs me tighter and says, "Was just a dream... Its OK... No one can separate me from you... Remember never separated again?" I nod into his neck. I kiss it just for good measure. He rubs my back and kisses my forehead.

I pull away saying, "It was different than normal dreams though, I was looking at my future life with you. Zeus took you and Liliana away because When Zoe and Her are together they can do things that you and I can do... Breathe under water... do math really fast."

Percy's face turns white and says, "What did Zeus say?" I re-encounter my dream for him and he explains What Poseidon said to him months ago. I turn towards our baby girls and say, "You don't think they will do that do you?"

Liliana cries and wakes up Zoe.

"We'll talk about it later right now I think our girls need us." Percy says hopping out of bed to avoid the subject. I sigh and go to help him.

* * *

HEY GUYS HOW WAS IT!? REVIEW PLEASE!

HOPE YA LOVED IT. HEY I AM GONNA NEED SOME CHARACTERS TO BE IN THIS THAT WEREN'T IN THE BOOKS SO YOU GUYS GIVE ME SOME CHARACTER TYPES:

GIVE ME THE FOLLOWING:

NAME OF CHARACTER

GENDER

AGE

PARENT (GOD OR GODDESS)

RELATIONSHIP STATS (SINGLE OR TAKEN)

AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERISTICS. I WILL USE ABOUT FIVE OF THEM SO OBVIOUSLY FIRST COME FIRST SERVE. GOOD LUCK.


	15. DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO NAME THIS CHAPTER :P

_**HEY SO HERE IS CHAPTER 15:**_

 _ **The fan of the week is Cheeselover**_

 _ **They pointed out that Annabeth wasn't moody or anything during her pregnancy. That is so super true so I am awarding them the fan of the week award. I am just going to say that Athena and Aphrodite worked together and used godly magic on her that calmed her mood swings...**_

 _ **They also made me decide to add Piper + Jason and Hazel + Frank in as well. The reason I didn't do them before was because I didn't really know how to portray them, so If I don't meet your personal expectations for them leave a review on how I can make it better.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_

 _ **If I owned Percy Jackson would I be writing a disclaimer saying that I don't own it... Hmmmm think about that.**_

* * *

 _ **Jason's POV: (Let me know how this is, I really don't know how to portray him. This is kinda like the flashback of when he proposed because I figured that was a good place to start with him.)**_

 _"Hey Sparky? Are you home?" Piper's voice rings out._

 _I Look in the mirror, I usually don't care what I look like but I really wanted this night to be perfect._

 _"Sparky?" She says walking around the corner; She stops when she lays her eyes on me._

 _"You look so cute!" Piper says, her cheeks reddening, "Much better than me..."_

 _She gestures to her green crop top and her brown shorts. She has her hair in a ponytail and has white sneakers on. I think she looks beautiful.e_

 _"Aw, thanks Pipes. I actually think you look good, Great actually." I try to say without drooling. I take a deep breath as she smiles. She lights up in pink and in a flash her clothes are gone and she is wearing a sparkly blue dress with black knee high boots. Her hair is down now and slightly curled. She has the slightest amount of makeup on._

 _She looks at her outfit and shrugs, "This is better than last time mom thanks."_

 _She smiles at me and says, "Sorry about that, I guess my outfit didn't meet moms expectations." I grab her hand and smile tucking my other_ _hand in my coat pocket to wrap around a little box._

 _"Let's Go." I say with as much confidence as I can as we walk out the door hand in hand._

* * *

"Hey Jason, You look tired Why don't you take a break?" Piper says interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I say not hearing her the first time. I have a lot of Temples and mini-shrines built all over each camp. Kymopoleia was the first one on my list, She got an action figure an!d a shrine and even a trading card.

"I said, Why don't you take a break you look tired? Are you OK?" She cups my face with one hand and ruffles my hair with the other.

"Yeah just a lot of work and with the new campers and everything..." I trail off. We got two new campers. They are children of Mercury. Their names are Mitchell and Ramona Stevens. They are twins and love to loot and cause trouble and can get away with and steal almost anything. **_(They are kind of like the Stoll brothers of the roman camp)_ ** They once found a way to bring weapons into the Senate room! Reyna and the Lares hate them and to be honest they kind of are tiring. Everyone else can benefit if they have enough Denarii, But ya know they stole all of mine! ** _(These characters came from Cheeselover)_**

Piper sighs and sits down next to me, She fiddles with her ring. "Jason, You need a break, You have been overworking yourself and You get to bed late and leave so early, I barely get to see you..." I kiss her and whisper, "Fine, but an hour, I have to get back to work and..." She pulls me up before I even get to finish my sentence.

"I paid the twins some Denarii, They promised to leave us alone for the afternoon." She says with a smirk as she pulls me towards the stables.

"You had this planned out didn't you." I say as she pulls me along.

"Well... Maybe..." She says Pulling her Pegasus out of the stable.

I shake my head and whistle. Tempest runs out of the sky. "No Pipes, We are gonna take Tempest over here, OK."

She shakes her head and glows pink. She growls, "MOM!" But when the glowing fades she is in riding gear and her hair is! in a braid. No makeup, No fanciness, Nothing. She smiles, "Whoa. Thanks mom, this is actually perfect."

She looks hot. She smiles at me and helps her Pegasus back into it's stable. "Tempest it is than." She says as I help her on.

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_ As soon as Percy and I got the babies to stop crying he ran off to make an iris message.

I really wanted to talk to him and well he just ran off. I got coach Hedge to watch my Children. Millie was with him because I wasn't sure If he would start making my babies do push ups and jumping jacks even though they are only a week old.

I was going to find Piper and see if we could talk but When I went to find her she was riding in the sky on Jason's horse. Jason was flying next to her and they were smiling and laughing.

I figured Hazel or Reyna would be good but of course they were busy. Hazel and Frank were on a mission to get some demigods here safely and Reyna was busy trying to catch the Stevens Twins They are looting and stealing again. They are actually kind of nice when you get to know them. They are way better than the Stoll's especially because they don't bet on you when you are in your boyfriends cabin! All you have to do is ask for your stuff back and they will give it, sometimes they make you answer a question or sing a song. They are super hilarious and They are good friends of Mine and Percy's.

I decide that I would go talk to another new friend of mine. Her Name is Maya Brown and she is 18 and her parent is Tyche. Tyche is the goddess of luck. Maya takes Algebra with me. She said she grew to love it because for some reason she always knew the right answer on her math tests...

Maya is in her appartment She is sharing it with another greek exchange student. Her roomate is Julieanna Romon Jacobs. She is 15 a daughter of Zeus. She is single and she Cant fly. When Jason tried to get her to fly she simply said, "Can't fly, Won't try. Bye Jason."

Maya and me sit for a while. We talk about Algebra, (we are the first in our class.) She talks about a boy in her class. He is a son of Hermes. His name is Daniel Von Something. _**:) To the guy who made this.**_ He is single and is 17. Maya has a somewhat crush on him and since they have both been single for a while I try to help her get up the guts to ask him out.

When we are done talking I leave the appartment and decide to walk down to the water.

Percy is down there talking to a tall man in Bermuda Shorts and a Tee-Shirt. He is holding a fishing line and... OH my gods! That's Poseidon!

I walk down slowly and Poseidon smiles at me when I walk up and wrap my arms around Percy's waist.

He turns around and kisses my forehead. "Hey I thought that You weren't allowed to see each other..." I whisper.

Poseidon smiles and says, "What do you mean Annabeth?"

"Didn't Zeus ban you from each other..." Poseidon waves in a 'follow me' motion.

We follow him to our house and he walks inside. He talks with Coach and then Coach hands him the babies.

He tickles Liliana and Athena Appears.

"Well Annabeth, Why wasn't I invited to this party? Hmm, Oh hello Sea Spawn." She says picking up Zoe-Meriden.

I shake my head and say, "Mother what are you doing here?" She squints her eyes at me and says, "Annabeth, I am not telling father that sea spawn is here, in return you will let me spend the afternoon with my granddaughter, She is going to be very smart."

"And I am going to spend the afternoon with my granddaughter she is going to love the sea." Poseidon says.

They both disappear before we can protest. Percy sighs and says, "Well I guess we have the afternoon to ourselves." I roll my eyes and say, "3,2,1," and we teleport to Olympus.

I groan as Zeus says, "We need you on a Quest."

* * *

 ** _HEY! SO I A STILL NEED ONE MORE CHARACTER. IF YOU GAVE ME ONE GIVE ME ANOTHER. I DON'T CARE IF I GET MORE THAN FIVE I WILL USE THEM ALL..._**

 ** _THANK YOU TOO:_**

 ** _~ 1quintisfan_**  
 ** _~PoppyOhare_**  
 ** _and_**  
 ** _~percabeca_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE! SEE YOU NEXT TIME! :)_**


	16. The Quest

_**HEY! SO HERE IS CHAPTER 16: Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_  
 _ **If I listed the things that I owned Percy Jackson and His friends would not be on the list.**_

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

I look around and realize four of the gods are missing. Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, and Hades. The god's that are present stared down at us and I sigh, "What do you want this time?"

Ares rolls his eyes, "We don't need these two do we? I don't like that one." He points at Percy and Percy shrugs, "Ares you don't scare me anymore, I have been through Tartarus, You are a runt compared to him."

Ares growls, "What did you say Punk?!"

Percy blinks and sighs again, "I said: You don't scare me anymore, I have been through Tartarus and next to him you are nothing."

Ares growls again and Aphrodite walks over to stroke his arm, "Sweetie, Zeus need's them for a quest. You can't hurt them no matter how much you want to. Besides they are my favorite story-Er-Couple."

Hermes walks in and says, "Hey Athena isn't here and neither is Poseidon."

Aphrodite giggles, "Maybe they are getting over their feud for their children's sake! That is so cute!"

Athena appears both babies in her arms, She winks at me and says, "I was getting to know my grandchildren Hermes."

Poseidon appears and says, "You called Hermes, Oh Hello Percy, Zeus do you want me to leave."

Zeus shakes his head, "You two are allowed to see each other again, It won't matter especially if they don't survive this quest."

I wrap my arm around Percy's waist, "Um excuse me we're still here," I gesture towards me and Percy and Zeus clears his throat.

"We need you to go on a quest " Zeus starts, "We had the prophecy before Rachel lost her powers. We wrote it down and well, It involves you two."

Percy looks down. I can feel his pulse rising and see tears welling in his eyes, I speak for the both of us, "What did you mean by especially if they don't survive this quest? What makes you think we are gonna die?"

Zeus goes to speak but Athena does instead, "Daughter, The Prophecy for your quest mentions a death, We don't know who's it is or how many. I am sorry. That is all we know..."

"You mean all you can tell us right?" Percy mumbles. They all fall silent. All of their eyes glow and they all gasp.

Aphrodite's eyes fill with tears and she runs out of the room crying. Ares runs out after her because he can be nice at times. Poseidon shakes his head and disappears. Artemis excuses herself and walks out. Hera grunts and leaves. Hestia (She is technically not an Olympian but whatever) leaves letting tears fall from her eyes. Mr. D shakes his head and snaps his fingers teleporting him to camp.

Hermes shakes his head and is the first one to speak, "We are not allowed to tell you your fate. Just like we are not allowed to tell anyone else their fate either."

Percy get's up and walks out. I am left sitting on the bench with less than half the Olympians there. Athena whispers something in Zeus's ear and he nods.

Athena walks up to me and says, "Come with me daughter." I follow her out and she tells me the prophecy.

"When the clock strikes 12 on the last day of June  
She will come to save or to kill.  
Two demigods who have came close to death,  
Must be the ones to complete this quest.  
If the sacrifice has been made she will help;  
If not they will face eternal Hell."

Questions swirl inside of my mind and my mother whispers,  
"Death will come to one of the two unless they can help each Olympian regain their power."

I let tears fill my eyes. "Mom, You know which one of us dies don't you?"

She looks at me pain in her eyes; She hands me the babies and rushes off. I try to compose myself as I go to face Percy.

* * *

 _ **Athena's POV**_

She can't die! Hecate was just showing us a possible pathway. There must be one Where Annabeth lives! I have to protect my daughter, she has made me proud, prouder than every child I have ever had.

* * *

 _ **Poseidon's POV**_

Percy will be so heartbroken when it happens. I have to find a way to make Annabeth live, Maybe than Athena and I can end our feud. If Annabeth Lives then maybe Athena and I can be friends.

* * *

 _ **Percy's POV**_

DAMN EVERYBODY! Those stupid gods needing me for their stupid quests I thought I was done! Annabeth and I need to go off the grid, No gods, no quests, just me and her and our children!

I hear Annabeth call, "Percy! Where on Earth did you go?!" I open the door and call her name. She finds me rather quickly and hands me Liliana.

I rock her back and forth and whisper into her ear, "I love you Liliana."

Annabeth has tears in her eyes and says, "Percy. They told me the Prophecy. Your not gonna like it..."

"Of course I won't!" I snap. She looks away and says, "Unless you want one of us to die I suggest that we do this quest."

My heart beats faster and faster, "What are you talking about?"

Annabeth's voice cracks when she says, "The last line of the prophecy is: Death will come to one of the two unless they can help each Olympian regain their power "

"No. I think almost dropping Liliana, "Annabeth come over here, please."

She walks over and we hug, our twins in the middle.

"They know... If we don't get all 12 Olympian powers back then well the gods know who dies..." Annabeth's voice falters.

I try to understand. I don't want to understand.

* * *

 _ **Piper's POV**_

Annabeth came into my apartment with Jason and had tears welled up in her eyes, She had tear streaks down her face and her clothes were all messed up. I took her babies from her and Jason walked in. When he looks at Annabeth he says, "Did Percy Disappear again, I will kill him when we find him if you want."

Jason was trying to cheer her up but it wasn't working. "No he didn't disappear again. We... We are both in a quest again... And one of us... one of us... is... is... gonna d..."

She looks down and I suck in a breath. Jason walks over and takes Zoe-Meriden from me. I cuddle her other baby. "So you want me to watch your babies for you."

She nods and whispers, "We didn't even get to get married yet..." Jason looks down and I say, "There's something else isn't there?" She pauses before nodding. "I think it... It is gonna be me... you need to do me a favor... if is me, you need... need to help Percy move on... My mother got overly emotional about it. She wouldn't have been that emotional if it was Percy." She sniffles. I feel tears fill my eyes. I lay her baby down on the bed. Putting several pillows around it before I jump forward and hug her.

She cries onto my shoulder and says, "Piper you have to swear that If I die you will help him. Hook him up with Reyna or something, Please.." I nod into her shoulder.

She cries even more and says, "I have to go, Percy and I are going to have lunch with our twins before the quest... I wont get to see them grow up..." More tears gush out of her eyes. She goes to take Liliana and Zoe from us and they are sleeping peacefully. Jason says, "Hold on a sec.." He hands me Zoe and runs out.

He comes back with the double stroller. We had planned on giving it to them for their wedding present along with some other stuff. Annabeth places them both in the stroller and sighs.

"Thank you guys. Thank you so much. You and Samantha can take turns watching the twins... She is going to say not to pay her but I feel like she should get paid so pay her for me... I have a bunch of money in my apartment. Just take it from there." She says pushing them out of the room. **_(Samantha Madison was a character given to me by HerosOfOlympusRules. She is 15 her parents are both demigods. She can charm speak slightly but it hurts like hell so she doesn't do it often. I will explain her more later.)_**

I hug Jason and say, "It kind of makes me want to get married sooner, just saying, Cause you never know if something like that is going to happen."

Jason sucks in a breath and says, "We can give them a wedding before they leave, that way they are truly forever before one of them dies."

I shake my head, "Percy will never move on if that happens. I promised Annabeth, and that would make it so much harder."

Jason nods and rubs my back, "Do you want to just get married soon and then have a wedding where everyone comes at a later date and stuff."

I mumble, "Oh gods yes."

He chuckles and says, "I am gonna go make some hot chocolate."

I sit down and try to process all of the information that I just heard when two voices say, "Hey are you Piper? We need your help."

* * *

 _ **HEY!**_

 _ **How was that chapter?!**_

 _ **I was choking up when I made it. I need some reviews here. I want to know if you guys want me to continue this or not. If you do write a review, If you don't write a review. Basically just write a review.**_

 _ **I have to know by the next chapter because There are some things that Will happen if I am not doing this anymore. So let me know. :)**_

 _ **-Strawberrygirl2000**_


	17. The chapter where most of you rage quit

_**Hello Its me.**_

 _ **So I am continuing this. Thank you to everyone who told me to continue. :) you guys made me feel so great.**_

 _ **AND:**_

 _ **MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY KWANZAA, HAPPY HANUKA. BASICALLY IF YOU CELEBRATE SOMETHING HAVE FUN CELEBRATING IT :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I don't own Percy Jackson. Get it thorough your heads. Oh my gods! (I love you all :P)**_

 ** _oh and by the way don't rage quit in the middle of this it get pretty touchy-feely._**

 ** _Many people are going to hate me after this chapter but it will get better! I promise!_**

* * *

Piper's POV

"Who are you?" I ask grabbing my knife.

"I am Nerrissa March. Daughter of Hephaestus." A girl about 5"6' says walking out from behind a chair. She has long brown hair, Hazel eyes,and she is thin with no curves.

I turn to the other girl who walked out with her, and nod. "I am Elizabeth Hocking. Daughter of Tyche. Most people call me Lizzie." She says. This girl is about 5"5'. She has shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes and a thin and curvy figure. Since she is a daughter of Tyche she was able to get past security.

Nerrissa has 2 rings that have hammers on them. Lizzie has a silver bow with arrows and a knife strapped to her belt.

 _ **(A/N THESE CHARACTERS WERE GIVEN TO ME BY DESTINY OWL. A HUGE THANK YOU TO HER. THEY ARE IN HER STORY:**_ ** _Lone Demigod. GO CHECK IT OUT. THIS ENTIRE SCENE WAS BASED ON HER DESCRIPTION OF THE CHARACTERS. NOW BACK TO THE STORY._** _ **)**_

"Well what do you want?" I ask looking them up and down.

Nerrissa walks straight up to me and says, "I need to know if you know a kid named Leo Valdez. He was a friend of mine and I would like to see him."

I laugh. She knits her eyebrows and says, "What is so funny?"

I have to stop laughing so I can say, "Two gorgeous girls like you, friends with Leo. Was this before his flirting spree?"

Lizzie stifles a laugh. Nerrissa shoots her a glare and says, "We need to find him. Lizzie says he can help me. He knew us as kids and he might be able to help me with my... um... my talent I guess you could call it."

I tighten my grip around my knife and Jason walks in carrying two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Hey Pipes I put Whipped..." He drops the cocoa and catches it with the winds setting it on the table. He also uses the winds to float his sword over to him.

Lizzie gives a fan-girly squeal and says, "He is Jason! He is one of the seven!"

Jason pauses and says, "Are you from camp Half blood or here."

Lizzie steps forward saying, "Neither. We are from Texas. I know about you because Some guy wrote books about your life!"

Jason and I exchange glances.

"Ok so what is your talent then, like how come we can't help you?" I ask not letting go of my knife.

Leo chooses this moment to send us an iris message, how convenient.

"Hey guys!" Leo says smiling wildly. "Guess what Uncle Leo is sending through the mail!?"

I stare at him and sigh.

"PRESENTS! Jason's B-day is in about two weeks and I want them to get there on time. So What's up?" He shouts.

Nerrissa walks around so she can see the iris message. When Leo sets his eyes on her they glaze over.

"Nerrissa? Is Lizzie there too?" He asks a huge smile on his face.

Nerrissa nods and moves aside so Lizzie can wave. "Hi Leo! You are like so super famous now! Some guy wrote these books about demigods lives and you are in it! Pretty cool huh."

Leo grins and says, "Yeah well, who wouldn't want to write about this guy?" They both laugh and me and Jason stare at him dumbfounded.

"So we need your help, Is it OK if we come by? Are you at Camp Half blood?" Nerrissa asks getting to the point.

Leo nods, "Sure what'cha need?"

Nerrissa's hand goes up in flames and Jason and I jump back. Lizzie smiles and says, "She is like you! She is Immune to flames!"

Leo's mouth hangs open dumbfounded.

"I thought I was the only one?" He smiles and then laughs, "Wow now I can pass down my Fire tricks to one of my oldest friends."

"We will see you soon Leo, Stay safe." Nerrissa says walking to the side. Lizzie jumps up and down, "Can't wait to see you! Bye!"

They walk over and sit down. Leo smiles at us and then says, "What?"

Jason shakes his head, "Nothing. Just. Wow. Well we gotta go Leo. See you soon... Hopefully."

I swipe my hand through the message and lean back against the seat. Wow this girl was a friend of Leo's and her never told us. Her friend was too. Why wouldn't Leo tell us.

"Are you going to help us get to him or not?" Nerrissa snaps.

I was so ready to use my charms-speak on her or worse but Jason gave me a look that said, 'Don't'

"Fine" I growl, "Even though I really don't want to."

* * *

Percy's POV

I slam my fists into the ground. I was supposed to wait for Annabeth by the forum but I couldn't.

I knew it was her. Athena got so emotional over it, It was Annabeth. I was going to loose my Annabeth!

Why is my life so ghastly.

Argh! Now I am using fancy words... I wont have Annabeth there to teach me new ones after this stupid Fucking quest. _**(Sorry about the language but that is how he feels.)**_

The waves crash against the shore. They hit rocks and are rough as Hell. The rocks near the shore crack and fall into the water. Annabeth comes running down as the toilets and showers explode.

She links her hand in mine and says, "You know don't you?"

I nod and choke out, "Why you? Why you Annabeth? I mean I can't lo.." Annabeth pulls my shirt and crushes her lips against mine. As soon as we break apart for air she whispers, "Don't even say it Seaweed Brain. Please."

I look down and she says, "You never know, Hecate shows possible pathways, There is a chance I will live."

I nod again and she pulls me away from the water but stops before she pulls me to the forum, "Are you calm enough or is Samantha going to have to watch them for a while longer."

I shrug and try to clear my mind. I have never felt so hopeless.

Annabeth sighs and mumbles, "Find me when your calm. OK." She jogs off. Stopping once to stare at me. Then she walks the rest of the way until she is out of my line of sight.

I was going to go after her when I hear a voice, "I can show you your options Percy Jackson. If you dare to come with me." I sigh and say, "Do I really have a choice?"

She laughs and says, "Well would you rather Annabeth die? Hmm?" I follow her into the cloud of darkness and when I set my eyes the first option I am surprised that I didn't scream.

* * *

 _ **Nico's POV: (wow haven't seen him in a while.)**_

Annabeth Iris Messaged me a few moments ago. She was upset. She told me that the Gods needed her on another quest.

She explained how the Gods said that her or Percy was destined to die.

Well, she also told me that her mother was super upset about it.

I knew it was her and I didn't even bother saying goodbye. I just threw a chair into the message and cried. The chair hit the wall which made a loud crashing wound.

Leo rushes in and says, "Dude?! What on Earth did that chair do to you?" He seen that I was crying and put his hands up, "Okay DiAngelo. I am just gonna leave and um... go get Will... Bye..."

Leo comes back with Will and Will is saying, "I can't help him if you don't tell me why he is upset!"

Leo pushes him in the door and rushes off.

Will shakes his head and sits down next to me.

He brushes a tear off of my cheek and says, "What's wrong angel?"

I want to tell him. I really do. The thing is I feel like this is gonna happen to Will some day. He is going to drift away from me or something and I am going to be left all alone just like I always am.

I turn away and he sighs, "Nico what's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

I whisper, "You can't fix this one Solace. You just can't."

He wraps his arms around me and says, "Because you won't let me try. What's wrong?"

"Why? Why do people always leave me." My words are barely audible but somehow Will hears them.

"What are you talking about? Who left you Angel?" Will whispers hugging me.

"Why do people always leave me! I... As soon as I get a connection with anybody they leave me! Bianca died less than a year after we were pulled into a somewhat reality. Percy... He... He disappeared right after I sort of made a manse with him... When I finally thought I could get Bianca back I couldn't because she was reborn into another life... Now Annabeth is being sent on a quest where she is destined to die because the Gods deem her worthy of it. I just got a sister like figure and now she is gonna die! What am I cursed Solace."

I throw my hands around frantically during this emotional speech.

Will's eyes were sad and not full of joy like they usually are.

Will is about to say something when I interrupt, "Will. Are you doing okay?"

He goes to nod and then he shakes his head. His eyes are sad and are a pale blue color. They aren't bright like they normally are.

My heart beats faster as he says, "My mother. She found out about you and me. She is... well she is against it. I told her I didn't care, I told her you were the world to me and I wasn't going to leave you but she said if I didn't... didn't leave you then she... she would... find a... a way... a way to hurt you... hurt you until I left you... I caved in... You matter too much... I can't see you get hurt... I am sorry... That is where I have been the past week. My moms house. Most nights I spent crying because I didn't want to loose you."

Tears form in my eyes and I wipe them away furiously, "Your breaking up with me?" It was meant to be a question. He didn't answer. He didn't have too. His mom got into his head and made him leave me.

I stand up and grab my jacket. I rush out of my cabin, tears flying out of my eyes.

I hear Will running after me yelling, "Nico wait!"

I think of Camp Jupiter. I travel there through the shadows. Crying the entire time.

* * *

Hazel's POV:

Frank and I are on a mission to retrieve some demigods and bring them to camp safely. We are right near the door when Nico appeared with tears in his eyes.

I thought he got hurt but there were no signs of him being in battle.

Frank murmurs, "Oh Gods. Nico... I am so sorry."

Nico closed his eyes and shadow traveled away. I wanted to follow him but the demigods were top priority.

I pulled the demigods inside the entrance and we walked to the forum.

Reyna was chasing the Twins. They had her purple cloak and they were running around with it and she was trying to get it back.

She was yelling something like, "YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO CLEAN THE STABLES FOR THE NEXT YEAR! GIVE ME BACK MY CLOAK!"

Annabeth was by the fountain with Maya and Julieanna. She is talking to them and she had tear streaks down her face.

Piper and Jason are walking two girls out of camp. They are both armed and they look kind of dangerous.

Then I see it, There was a black cloud-ish thing down by the water.

Hecate... Oh gods why is she here?

I tell Frank to watch the kids as I run down to the water to see what Hecate wants. Whatever it is it can't be good.

I walk into the cloud and see Annabeth lying dead, Percy screaming his head off shaking her.

I close my eyes and when I open them again another fate is shown.

Annabeth is lying dead again and Percy is being taken away by the enemy.

There are dozens more Where Annabeth is dead but there is one ray of hope. I walk towards the bright area in the dark, dark cloud.

Annabeth is running and Percy is running with her.

Thousands of monsters are chasing them.

Frank and I are there too. We are running along-side them. Jason is flying holding Piper.

Leo is shooting flames at the monsters along with another flaming girl.

Wait what? There is another flaming person besides Leo?

Another girl is shooting silver arrows at the monsters. Luckily most of the monsters just run right past her. It is like she isn't even there.

Then I realize this is at Camp Jupiter.

I slowly see everyone at camp in this fate.

We are all fighting a bunch of monsters... I wish I could see more but the image goes black.

Hecate comes around from the back of the cloud.

"Hazel. Your friends are in need of your assistance." She says before disappearing. The cloud dissipates and I find Percy on the ground struggling to lift his head.

I run over to him and he mumbles, "Hazel... Please your the only person who can help save Annabeth..."

I wish I could deny it but I am the only way Annabeth will survive.

* * *

 _ **SO? HOW WAS IT!**_

 _ **Alright, so everyone probably rage quit on me when Will broke up with Nico, the thing is they will get back together. I wanted almost every Demigod to feel hopeless at the same time.**_

 _ **Things Will look up... I promise. :)**_

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	18. The calm before the storm

**_Hi guys so I got a chance today to give you all a Christmas miracle._**

 ** _If you don't celebrate Christmas I am sorry._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _Things me and Rick Riordan have in common:_**

 ** _~We are both famous. (I am semi-famous. I act a lot. I was in a commercial when I was 7!)_**  
 ** _~We both love to write._**  
 ** _~We both love the PJO and HOO characters_**

 ** _Things me and Rick Riordan don't have in common._**

 ** _~he is a boy i am a girl_**  
 ** _~he has several novels, i only have one_**  
 ** _~he is not in school I am still in it_**  
 ** _~he is in the adult class I am not. (#TEENSRULE)_**  
 ** _~HE OWNS PJO AND HOO! I OWN NOTHING!_**

* * *

 _ **Will's POV:**_

WHY DID I HAVE TO SCREW EVERYTHING UP! I LOST ONE OF THE CUTEST GUYS AT CAMP AND I LOVED HIM MORE THAN ANYTHING! STUPID MOM GETTING IN THE WAY OF MY LOVE LIFE!

I flop back on my bed and wipe away the tears in my eyes.

Hazel Iris messages me and her face is grim.

I sit up and she says, "Will, I... I need your help... Nico he's here... I don't know whats wrong with him. I am gonna try and catch him and bring him to you... you might make him better."

I shake my head.

"I am not going to work this time Hazel. I am the reason he is upset." I swallow and her facial expression doesn't change.

"Go on..." She says, "I have about an hour."

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"William Solace! I will not have my son dating some... boy!" My mom somewhat yells at me._

 _"But mom doesn't it make you happy that I am happy!" I retort._

 _"Not in the least bit. You are going to break up with him and find a girl to date or I am going to scar him."_

 _I took a step back, "Scar him how?"_

 _She smiled sadly, "Meaning I will mess him up so he will no longer be the beautiful boy that you think he is."_

 _I ran out of the house, NO! NO! NO!_

 _I was crying in my room for the longest time. WHY ON EARTH WOULD SHE MAKE ME DO THIS!  
_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

I tell her the whole story. I tell her the only reason I did 'break up with him' was because I didn't want him to get hurt.

He mattered way to much to me and If I stayed with him (like I really wanted to) my mother would have found a way to torture him until I left him. Her expression changes from worry to anger to pity to disgust... I could go on forever.

"That is so... I can't find words... Wait here they are: YOU BROKE UP WITH MY BROTHER!"

She swipes her hand through the message but before she does I see Nico peering through the bushes behind her.

He disappears into the shadows and reappears in my room right in front of me.

He collapses into my arms and whispers, "I'm sorry I ran off like that Solace."

I hug him tight and say, "I am sorry that my mom wont let me date you."

His eyes shut tight and he whispers, "Solace. You promised you would never stop loving me."

"I know, Just because my mom doesn't want me to date you doesn't mean that I stopped loving you."

There is a long pause before he says, "Will I can take care of myself, I don't think that your mom could hurt me."

I chuckle. His eyes open slightly and I stare into them.

He pulls me close and says, "Solace. I am giving you the opportunity to ask me out... You know make things right..."

I pull him into a kiss and he laughs into it.

"I will take that as a 'yes' than." I whisper and he yawns.

I was about to suggest that he take a nap when a dart crashes through my window and lands on the headboard right above Nico's head.

A note is attached to it and it says, "You disobeyed me and I am furious. I will not have my son dating some boy because I do not approved of my son being gay."

Nico stands up, no longer tired. He shoots a glare out of the window as another dart shoots past him into the wall, hitting his ear along the way.

His hand reaches up to where there blood trickles out.

Another dart flies through and Nico jumps out of the way.

I rush outside and run up to my mother. I tackle 'her' and find that she isn't a she.

It is a he. And the specific he is a certain son of Hermes named Travis. He is cowering away from me and he holds his hand up to surrender. I kick him and run into my cabin.

Nico is lying on the floor his arms sprawled out and his eyes rolled up in his head.

I shake him and call for Alex. (Remember the girl who was found attending Malcom eons ago.)

Alex walks in casually laughing at something.

I yell at her, "Alex! Get the medical supplies! NOW!"

"Ahhh. You see Will I was never a daughter of Apollo. Nor was I a medic. This was just part of my disguise. Sleep well."

She hits me in the head with a pan and I blackout.

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV:**_

Hazel found Percy lying by the water unconscious.

I feel so bad that I left Him this is all my fault!

I am currently holding his hand and staring at his face. I study the scars. Tiny and almost not visible but they are there.

Percy's shirt was taken off so they could hook him up to machines to monitor his health.

I stare at his stomach. I wouldn't call them abs but I wouldn't call it chubby either. He is somewhat in between. He has abs per se but they aren't as noticeable as other guys...

I rub my free hand over his stomach and chuckle slightly.

I remember me telling him he had nice abs once a long time ago.

He told me:

 _"Well ya know Wize Girl, Fighting monsters and training is pretty good exercise."_

I stare at him and smile a little.

He has grown so much. He isn't that dorky kid from when we were 12. I know he isn't going to wake up anytime soon but I can't sleep.

It was like 3:00 in the morning and I haven't slept all night.

I could hear Percy telling me to sleep, but it was just my delusions.

I yawn and lean back into the chair closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Jason's POV:**_

Piper is leaning against my shoulder. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is slow.

The two girls that we have been transporting to Leo are back to back, hands on their weapons.

Their eyes are closed and they are breathing slow too.

We Iris Messaged Leo before we chose the sleeping shifts, He is ready to 'intercept the package.'

He loves speaking in code of course. I lean back against my tree and think of Happy times.

When I actually proposed to Piper:

 _(I figured you guys would want to see this.)_

 _Piper and I walked hand in hand into the hot air balloon. We flew up into the sky which was starting to change colors due to the setting sun._

 _We just had an amazing dinner and then Aphrodite changed Piper into a red strapless dress with black boots. She had a black sweater over it and make-up._

 _She shrugged and said, "Well I wish I could be mad but after a dinner like that I don't think I can be."_

 _We drift in the sky and Piper sighs, "Jason, that dinner was... I can't describe it... What do you have next?"_

 _I suck in a breath and drop to one knee, "Piper..."_

 _She smiles crossing her arms, tears brimming her eyes._

 _"When I woke up the only thing I wanted was to get my old life back. After I went on a Quest with you I wanted to stay. After the great prophecy I didn't know who I was, what I wanted, who I loved. But you showed it to me. I want you to be mine and only mine. Would you please marry me so you can be mine and I can be yours._ _"_

 _She smiles a tear falling down her cheek._

 _I panic for a second, did I do something wrong?_

 _She jumps foreword tackling me and I lift her into the air as we kiss._

 _She smiles into it and whispers, "It is a definite yes Sparky."_

Piper snuggles in my arms and I rub her back. She is the best and I am so glad that she said yes to me.

"I love you Pipes" I whisper.

* * *

 _ **Leo's POV:**_

Calypso comes in with some Cider and Stew. We sit and watch some movies and eat.

She eventually falls asleep curled up next to me. I switch the T.V. off and fall asleep with her.

But before I fall asleep I think about Nerrissa and Lizzie. I haven't seen them since I was a kid.

I can't believe me and Nerrissa are brother and sister. I can't wait to see her, she knew me before I found out I was a demigod. She knew me and my mom... Wow I can't wait to catch up with her.

* * *

 _ **Hazel's POV**_

Frank and I were out looking for Nico and I haven't been able to find him. We eventually retreated to his office as I like to call it. It was Quiet and Me and Frank were drifting off to sleep when I hear a voice whisper, "The calm before the storm... I hope things turn out okay."

* * *

 ** _SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW: (NOT LITERALLY BUT WHATEVER.)_**

"The calm before the storm... I hope things turn out okay." Hecate whispers. "With all of the possible fates ahead Who knows what could happen."

* * *

 ** _SO HOW WAS THAT BEAUTIFUL CHAPTER? HMMMMM?_**

 ** _TELL ME IN A REVIEW!_**

 ** _HAPPY HOLIDAYS!_**


	19. Longest chapter ever

_HOLA! CIAO! BONJOUR!_

 _OR JUST A SIMPLE HELLO!_

 _OK LET ME JUST SAY: I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING THINGS:_

 _-A smartphone (i know i know super sad news...)_  
 _- **Percy Jackson and ALL of his friends.**_  
 _-A 3 story house_  
 _- **Percy Jackson and ALL of his family.  
** -A car_  
 _ **-Percy Jackson and ALL of his foes.**_

 _OH BTW THIS IS GOING TO BE AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER SO GET OUT YOUR POPCORN AND SODA. :P_

* * *

 _ **Will's POV:**_

I blink and open my eyes. Nico is no where to be seen. I look to my left, no Nico. To my right, No Nico. I really hope they just took me and left him there...

Alex walks in with a devilish smile and says, "Looking for your boyfriend? Hmmm? Justin! Get in here, bring the boy, and the girl too!" A boy walks in dragging a boy... Nico... and he has a rope tied around his belt which leads to a girl who looks half starved.

Justin throws Nico in front of me. His pale face has blood trickling down it. His clothes are ripped in multiple places. His hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat. He is barely breathing.

I try to reach forward but there are chains holding me back, I hear Nico groan, "...Will...uh.."

He reaches up to his head and winces in pain. "Let him go!" I yell at them. Alex laughs and says, "Go ahead Justin do it." Justin laughs and walks over to Nico and kicks his side. Nico groans and rolls over to protect that part of the body from more abuse.

Justin kicks him multiple times. Some leave bruises and others make him bleed. I scream at them to stop, but why would they listen. "NO! DON'T HURT HIM PLEASE!" I scream.

Justin just laughs and continues. Nico is pushed to the point where he coughs up blood. "Stop your going to kill him!" I shout my anger bubbling out. Alex laughs louder, "Fine." She says with a smile that scares me half to death, "Then we will do you. Then he can watch as you suffer."

Justin unlocks my chains and I rush over to Nico's side.

I brush the hair out of his face and he tries to smile at me but he winces. "Will just run, get out of here before they hurt you."

I shake my head, "They will kill you if I leave, I-I can't let that happen to my angel." Nico lets tears form in his eyes, "Love you t-to sunshine... I am sorry."

Nico pushes himself up and Alex gawks at him, "Im-Impossible!"

Nico grabs my hand and blinks. I close my eyes and feel as if my insides are going to come out. When I open them we are in Hades Palace and Nico collapses into my arms. His hands turn into a smoke like state and it spreads throughout his body.

Hades sweeps into the room he looks over at Nico barely visible in my arms.

Hades ran over... And when I say ran I mean RAN.

Hades looked down, "Oh no no no no no! No! Will can you heal him or something!? What happened?!" His eyes glow and he opens his mouth in shock. "Oh... That's what happened... Will they did something to you..." That was the last thing he said before I blacked out.

* * *

Percy's POV:

Annabeth is sleeping on me. I woke up sore as Hades because the meeting with Hecate made all of my limbs sore.

I looked down to see Annabeth with her hands on my chest and her head on her hands. I brushed her hair back.

She immediately grabbed her drakon bone sword and looked extremely alert. When she seen me awake she tried her best to look mad, it was pretty good. She has had a lot of practice. I mean how many times have I almost died and left her to wait. She has gotten very good at the, 'I am so happy that you are alive but I am going to pretend that I m pissed off so that you will stop almost dying on me' look.

"Hey Annabeth, Sorry I passed out like that, Hecate..." I can't finish my sentence. She cut me off with a kiss that made my brain melt.

When she breaks the kiss I smile at her but she slaps me. "Perseus Jackson, don't you dare do that again!" I smile at her and I say, "My brain will remember." She rolls her eyes and says, "What brain?" I laugh, knowing she was going there, "The one made out of Seaweed."

She giggles and orders, "Hold me for a while, just until we have to leave, I have everything packed so we can cuddle for a little bit."

I oblige and cuddle with her. We were cuddling for a while and then Frank walks in.

He laughs as soon as he sees us.

"Just like last time, except Coach can't kill you both this time..." He walks over and grabs a bottle of nectar. I was going to ask what for but I really didn't think that it mattered.

Annabeth gets up as soon as Frank leaves and says, "Alright Seaweed Brain. Lets go."

I look into her eyes, she has a fake smile on but whenever you look into her eyes you can tell what she's feeling. Well at least I can. When I look into them this time I see her dread and fear. **Annabeth believes she will die and I can't tell her she isn't going to die because It will raise her hopes. If I raise her hopes and I am wrong, well then I won't feel like a very good husband at all... If I raise her hopes and I am wrong, I won't be her husband anymore... **

_**(A/N just wondering if that line [the one that is right above this one {it is bold and underlined...}] made sense to anybody, write in a review what you think that line means and everyone who gets it right will win the contest... Good Luck to you all.)**_

I nod and she runs off, either she is anxious to get this quest started or she just doesn't want to me to see her cry.

I grab some Ambrosia and nectar and pack it in a little box. I was going to put the box in my tattered jacket but when I turn around Dad is there.

"Oh hey dad, it's um nice to see you." I look down at my shoes as he puts his hand on my shoulder, "You know don't you?" He asks.

His stare is like 50,000 teachers asking you the same question while 50,000 other students are watching and you know if you answer wrong you are going to get laughed at.

"Yeah dad, Yeah I know, But I can change things, I talked to Hecate and there is another possibility, it may be hard to reach but it can happen, I will not stop until I make sure it happens."

Poseidon chuckles at me and I stare at him like, 'What is so funny?'

"You get that from your mom I guess. She wouldn't stop until you were safe, even put up with that Gabe guy so you would be safe."

My brain pulls at an old memory that seemed like so long ago:

 _"BUT MOM! Why can't you just leave him, kick him out or something?! He is really rude, hurts you all of the time and he smells so bad." I yelled at her. We... More like I was arguing with her over the fact that she wouldn't leave him._

 _"Someday Percy I will, You'll understand later why I didn't." Her voice was calm and I hated it._

 _"How on Earth do you love that guy?!" I said, trying to calm down._

 _She grabbed her coat and her car keys, smiled at me and said, "I don't Percy, Like I said you'll understand someday."_

I found out a LONG time ago why she was 'with' Smelly Gabe but That memory will always pull at the back of my mind. She put up with that guy for me and how did I repay her; By going to camp Half Blood and getting her kidnapped, almost dying several times, Disappearing to multiple places, barely ever seeing her... the list goes on and on. I am the worst son ever.

"Well I had to get it from somewhere right... Why are you here, I don't mean to be rude but I do have a quest to go on for you." I added resentment to my voice. I wanted to make him hurt. He caused me pain and I don't think he has ever felt that pain before.

I clutch my head. _What am I thinking right now._

 ** _I am thinking that you better listen to me or your little wife will die on you. Oh and yes I did know that you two got married in secret because you knew something like this was going to happen..._**

I clam up. I have heard that voice before. Down in the depths of Tartarus. That was his voice.

 _ **Your Gods remembered the Prophecy wrong, It was:**_

 _ **When the clock strikes twelve on the last day of June,**_ _ **HE will come to save or to kill. Two demigods who have come close to death, must be the ones to complete this quest. ****If the sacrifice has been made HE will help; If not they will face eternal Hell. ****Death will come to one of the two unless they can help each Olympian regain their power.**_

 ** _Do you know who that HE is demigod. I will give you one guess... _**

A shiver goes up my spine and I can barely breathe.

My dad shakes my shoulders and says, "Percy, Son?!"

Tartarus continues:

 ** _Well Demigod I require a sacrifice, and my sacrifice is you. Give yourself to me an your wife will be spared._**

 _Listen to me,_ I try to think without shaking, _I will turn myself over to you but how do I know that you wont go back on your word._

Tartarus laughs, which is a creepy sound mind you. _**So thoughtful son of Poseidon. I swear on the River Styx that I will let your wife go as soon as you surrender to me. There is that better.**_

I nod and my dad stares at me.

"Percy? Are you okay?" He asks looking me up and down.

"Yeah dad I-I'm fine. See you later okay."

"Wait Percy! I had a gift for you and Annabeth. Zeus agreed to it. Before you leave, we want to baptize your baby."  
 **(A/N I am Greek and I looked it up for clarification, yes Greeks baptize their babies. I think a lot of religions do it.)**

"Wait really?! Who would do it for us and we would take hours to get ready and everything..." I start to ramble trying to think of all the things you do to prepare for a baptism.

"Oh Percy you silly Demigod! That's why I am here. I Will help with all of the preparations. I will dress everyone and even set up the ceremony." Aphrodite appears in front of me as she says all of this.

I shimmer in light as my clothes change. I am in a tux with a sea green tie. Not bad. Aphrodite giggles and says, "Athena stopped by to tell Annabeth and I changed her outfit as well. She looks amazing! Gotta go prepare! BYE!"

She runs off to go set up.

I bow at my dad, "Sorry about sounding so mean before. I-I guess I am just a little uptight."

Dad nods and waves me off. I go to find my friends. Heck this may be the last time we get to see each other for a long long time.

 _ **Piper's POV:priest**_

Jason and I get an IM From Percy saying to get our butts over to Camp Jupiter right away. We didn't really have to. My mom transported everybody, and I mean everybody from both camps to the forum to see the ceremony.

She asked my permission first before changing me into a knee length, white, lacy, strapless dress that was the perfect size. I had white flats on with it and a lacy cape that went down to just past the end of the dress. It was beautiful.

Mother snapped her fingers and instantly Jason had a tux and a sparkling yellow tie.

Mom said that We were baptizing Annabeth's children and we were surprising them with a wedding. She figured we could do ours too since we were engaged, why not get it over with. That is when I realized I was wearing a wedding dress!

Mom also said she could do a small wedding for the mortals, that way my dad could be there.

I couldn't wait for it! It would be so beautiful!

* * *

Percy's POV:

I waited near the Rachel Dare. An old friend who just so happens to be the Oracle. She begged us to let her be the priest, we obliged. More like I obliged, where is Annabeth. Jason and Frank walk up to me. Both of them in Tuxes. Frank has a dark red tie and Jason has a sparkling yellow one. I swear when he moves it looks like little lightning bolts running up and down his tie.

I smile when I see Grover, haven't seen him in Forever.

"Sup G-Man!?" I shout running over to give him a hug.

"Not much Percy, I heard about the engagement, congrats."

"Thanks! I was so relieved when she said yes. How's Juniper."

"Great, She had a baby a while ago, we named her Poppy. She is so cute." We chat for a while about his baby and my babies when Piper comes up all giddy in a white knee length dress with a cape. When I look at her I think of how beautiful Annabeth would look in it.

Hazel comes up next to her in a white dress as well, and that's when I notice it. She has a tiny ring on her hand. It has one diamond in the middle and it sparkles.

I excuse myself from Grover and walk over. "Well why didn't you tell anybody?!" I ask excitedly.

She blushes and tucks her hands behind her dress, "I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. He did it a little bit ago, We were down by the water looking for Nico and he just got down on one knee and asked me. I was so happy... But wait is it normal for people to get married even though they are three years apart."

"Yeah, just because your 16 doesn't mean you can't get married. Frank is a great guy I am happy for you guys." I kiss her hand and she smiles. I walk back to the guys and give Frank a pat on the back, "Nice job man. You finally had the guts."

Jason looks at the two of us with a confused expression. Frank blushes and rubs his neck, "Yeah well I didn't want to be the only one not engaged with somebody."

Leo walks up with Calypso around his arm. Calypso is in her Greek dress, like the one I found her on the island with. She bows at all of us and then Leo says, "Hey don't forget about me over here. Did anyone look at this beautiful lady's hand? Hmmm." We all look down and see a silver metal band on Calypso's finger. There is a little heart made out of celestial bronze with a diamond in the middle.

We all take turns congratulating him and patting him on the back.

He tells us that he made it himself, it can play music.

Jason says his can light up.

Frank says his just sparkles.

I laugh at all of them and say, "Annabeth's can project images of every adventure we have ever had together. And it records all of the new adventures that we have so she can see them too."

Leo smiles and says, "You have got to teach me how to do that."

Jason and Frank stare at me wide eyed and Calypso laughs and says, "I believe you would now say, Percy - 1 Jason - 0."

Leo laughs louder and says, "No by now it is probably like Percy - 7 billion and Jason - 2."

Jason grumbles and looks down and the rest of us laugh. Aphrodite calls me onto the stage and says, "Alright part one of your surprise."

"Good evening everyone." Rachel Says, "Tonight I am bringing together to people who should have been together a long time ago. Percy this is your surprise, Your welcome."

Music starts, Apollo.

The lights go dim and a spotlight appears where Annabeth is standing.

My first thought, WOW!

Annabeth has a floor length mermaid cut with flower-lace sleeves (yes I do my research.) It has a flower-lace over the fabric and a floor length cape with the same pattern. She has a rose bouquet and a sea green flower in her hair. Her bouquet is held together by her camp necklace and my camp necklace. Her hair is down and curled like it always is. It looks sparkly and has a glow to it. The veil is beautiful. It has the same flower print as before and it shimmered as she walked.

Her necklace was simple but it went perfectly with the dress. She had heels on and she was walking really slowly. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was so beautiful.

She gave me a look like, 'Stop drooling Seaweed Brain' and continued to walk.

My mom was here, with Tears in her eyes. Paul had tears in his too which made me want to chuckle.

Athena was wiping tears out of her eyes and when I seen it she stiffens. Dad was nodding at me and smiling. I looked around and many of the god and goddesses had the same expressions.

Annabeth's dad was giving me a look, It had a clear message, 'If you mess this up for my daughter, I will kill you'

I took a deep breath when Annabeth reached me and she leaned on my shoulder making the crowd, 'Awwww'

Aphrodite was jumping up and Down and Ares was trying to calm her down.

Rachel took out the book and started to read, she got through like two sentences and my ADHD was already acting up. Annabeth looks into my eyes and Rachel sighs.

"Okay I don't need this book, Seaweed Brain, A.K.A. Percy, do you Take Annabeth to be yours forever and ever?"

I nod and say, "Rachel why wouldn't I." Making Annabeth smile.

"Wise Girl, A.K.A. Annabeth, do you take Percy to be yours forever and ever?"

She swallows and says, "Yes Rachel, I do." She has tears in her eyes. Rachel doesn't even say, "You may kiss the bride" before I pull Annabeth towards me and kiss her. It was so magical, even though we had done this once before, now we had everyone here watching and it made it more special.

When we pulled away I wouldn't let her go. We went through 3 other weddings and then we christened our little girls.

My beautiful Zoe-Meriden Jackson and my wonderful Liliana Pearl Jackson had Jason and Piper as their godparents.

We told them to take good care of them during our quest. The rest of the night was all a blur. By the time it was over the sun was starting to set.

We hugged everyone goodbye and left on our quest. It made us sad, this could be the last time we see all of them.

Before we left Annabeth grabbed a backpack that was light-weight but she said had a lot of stuff in it.

Aphrodite says, "since my present isn't in that bag her you go."

She gives us armor and clean clothes. We wish her well and go on our way.

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV:**_

Percy and I left on the quest. I left our cute little babies behind with Piper and Maya and all of my friends. It was so hard to leave them. I am their mom and I had to just leave them behind. I am the worst mom ever!

Percy can sense my dread so He pulls me over and wraps his arms around me as we stare at the campfire.

"Whe-where do you want to start. Which God I mean?" I whisper wanting to get it over with as soon as possible.

"I wan't to start with a little sleep, I felt bad today, we had already had a secret wedding so technically we were already married and then we did it again, you were a knockout by the way." He says kissing my forehead.

I snuggle into his chest and he sighs as we lean back. "We can open our presents tomorrow. Most of them are in our apartment, I grabbed the most important ones."

He smiles and says, "That sounds like a good way to start the day. Love you Annabeth."

"Love you too Percy, sleep well." I whisper. I can feel his breathing steady but I can't fall asleep. I see a light in the dark of the cave and go to pull Percy's arm off of me and he wraps it around me tighter.

"Annabeth, whats wrong." He mumbles.

"I see something, just let me go check it out." He sighs and lets me go. I stand up and he stands up getting ready to follow me.

I was going to protest but he wouldn't take no for an answer.

We creep down the cave and wee see Ares.

"Sup Mr. and Mrs. Jackson." He says his eyes glowing. "Need you to get my shield. Yep a shield don't laugh. It holds most of my power right now, so go get it."

He disappears and Percy sighs, "I wanted to sleep first!"

"Sorry son of Poseidon, that will have to wait." A girl voice says.

Percy and I turn around swords drawn. A girl about 14 is standing with a guy who looks about 15. I am getting a powerful vibe from the both of them. "I am Lillith, I am a daughter of Artemis, and this is Matt he is a son of Hades."

Percy and I Exchange glances. "Artemis, are you one of her hunters?"

The girl, Lillith, shakes her head, "I am a _Daughter_ of Artemis. I was an accident."

We looked at her wanting to hear more.

"I will tell you the story after you agree to let us join you on your quest, Lady Artemis requests that you let us, well me but Matt wants to tag along. Mother also wants you to find her cloak.." She says.

Percy looks into my eyes and we have a silent conversation.

"Fine, but story, now, in front of the campfire." Percy says sitting down. He takes out a little food and hands it to them. The eat it gratefully.

"Okay, so my mom does take her maiden vows very seriously, I promise you that. I was born a long time ago, before my mother took her maiden vows.I know it is weird but my mother had me by accident, She was talking to a wolf and the moon's light shined upon her. Her stomach grew a great size and she went into labor right then and there. In a matter of seconds she became pregnant and had me. She then took maiden vows, Zeus' orders, and never told anyone about me. Apollo found out when I was 8. He would babysit me all of the time. He even let me fly his chariot once. Mom made me one of her hunters as soon as I turned 14, I was the first one. I was kind of annoyed that she wouldn't let me turn 15, Whatever. I go on missions for her all of the time. The only other person besides you that knows now is Thalia and Zoe Nightshade knew a long time ago, but she is gone now."

She looks up worriedly and Percy coughs. I smile at her and say, "I can't tell you how cool it is to be in your presence. But if you are dating Matt than how are you a hunter."

"Mom made me a hunter only to protect me, she feared Zeus would kill me if he found out. I met Matt and he was cute and funny and stuff. Mom knew I like him so she enchanted me so that I can still be immortal and date Matt. Thalia doesn't understand why I would like a boy but she keeps my secret."

I laugh and she looks at me, suddenly scared, "That sounds like something Thalia would do... I miss her, Lady Artemis and her Hunters weren't at the Wedding."

"No they were busy and they all send their apologies. We must go now, to retrieve Ares Shield and Lady Artemis' cloak." She says with a slight smile.

We pack up and set on our way.

* * *

 _ **So how was it, sorry this took so long, it was long and I had homework and stuff...**_

 _ **leave a review if you can, please I love them!**_

 _ **bye for now :)**_


	20. Does Annabeth trust Lillith?

_**IMPORTANT: Read the Authors note at the end of this chapter please it is important.**_

 _ **I own nothing, I swear on the ri** **ver Styx. (thunder booms in the back-round.)**_

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

We had to split up. Four demigods traveling together was dangerous. Percy went with Matt and I went with Lillith. I had a hunch that she wasn't a demigod. She was a minor goddess. Her mother had her and she didn't have a father. She didn't tell us about her being a minor goddess and I was anxious to find out why. She hadn't seemed particularly surprised when I said Matt was her boyfriend, she didn't tell us but I could tell by their body language.

We were walking through the woods and I stopped as we approached a tree. We had been traveling for over an hour and I wanted to eat something and thought now was the perfect time to ask her.

She took out her bow ready to shoot and whispered, "Do you see a monster or something?"

I shake my head and she tilts her head with a confused expression. "What's wrong then?"

"Why did you lie to us?" I ask looking up, "Why did you tell us you were a demigod, when you are a minor goddess?" Her eyes light up with fire and she points the tip of her bow, which is as sharp as a knife, at my throat.

"How did you find out?!" She growls, the moon flares red as her anger bubbles.

"How!? Did Thalia tell you!?" She yells, pushing the tip of the bow into my throat. A little blood dribbled out of my neck.

"No, I just- I figured it out, I am a daughter of Athena, I can figure stuff out, okay?" I hold my hands up in surrender and her eyes calm a little.

"Really, is that the same way you figured out I was dating Matt, you just knew?!" She said, pushing the tip farther into my neck. I howl in pain, it hurts like hell.

I hear Footsteps, running towards us, faster and faster.

I hear Percy scream, "Annabeth?!" and hear his footsteps coming toward me. I hear Matt yell, "Lillith!" Lillith turns around and when her eyes fall on Matt her anger calms down. Lillith falls back, her eyes rolling up into her head. Matt catches her as Percy runs over to me, shield in his hand. He wipes the blood off of my neck and hugs me tight. He drops the shield next to me and I pick it up with my free hand. The shield belongs to Ares, so it has a wild boar on the front.

"I shouldn't have left you. I'm sorry Annabeth." He whispers into my ear. I hug him back and say, "It wasn't your fault it was mine. It was my idea to split up, it was my idea to ask her that question. I shouldn't have asked it..."

"What did you ask her?!" Matt says staring at me with a fierce expression.

"Why she lied to us, she told us she was a demigod, she's a minor goddess, I asked why, she tried to kill me." I answer with a sharp tone.

Matt's eyebrows knit and he turns away from us both, "Your lying, she-she would have told me if she was a minor goddess..."

Percy grips my hand and looks up at the moon, which has returned to its pale color. He looks back at me with a huge smile on his face, squeezes my hand, and jogs off. I go to run after him, but then I see what he is running towards.

A Navy blue cloak fluttering on a tree branch. Inside of the cloak is a silver bow with silver arrows. Nice of Lillith to mention we would be finding a silver bow and Arrows with the cloak. Percy climbs the tree to grab the cloak, as soon as he touches the cloak it falls to the ground along with the bow and arrows and a net encases him. Polybetes comes out from around the corner, How the heck did I not see him!?

Matt runs up to grab the cloak and the bow + arrows and then he disappears along with Lillith. _Thanks for the Help!_ Percy struggles to break himself free, but he can't. That net was meant to capture a god, a demigod couldn't get through.

Polybetes whispers something in his ear, and Percy stops struggling. "Percy!?" I shout running forward.

Polybetes shoves me back with 1 finger. My back slams against a tree and my a branch falls on my ankle. Another Branch falls on my arm and I can't push it off.

Percy screams something like, "Hey! You promised not to hurt her!" Polybetes laughs and turns to me, "Nope Tartarus promised not to hurt her, I however, didn't promise you anything!"

The giant walks toward me, causing the ground to shake. Matt and Lillith appear again with Artemis at their side. Her hunters are right behind.

"Help" I croak, looking at them. Artemis points at me and I shake my head 'no' she points at Percy and I nod. She rolls her eyes as her Hunters advance.

Lillith stares daggers at me and Matt wont meet Lillith's eyes.

Artemis pulls out her bow and shoots the stupid giant in the back of his neck. Polybetes turns around and bellows in rage when he sees that Artemis has returned with her cloak. Ares appears at her side and smiles when he sees I am holding his shield. He tackles the giant as I throw him the shield. He catches it and shoves the pointed part of the shield into the Giants neck.

The Giant screams louder. and his eyes lock on Percy. Poor little helpless Percy. He smiles to himself and charges. Percy's eyes find mine, He silently tells me he loves me and he is sorry if he dies. I scream and find all new strength. I shove the branches off of me and run straight to Polybetes. I thrust my drakon Bone sword into his leg and he tries to crush me with his fist.

I imagine I am a little 7 year old girl again. Running, constantly running. Running from monsters, running from the spiders, running from my step mom, always running.

I run under Polybetes legs and slash his foot. He roars and uses both fists to punch me across the forest. I hear Percy scream, "ANNABETH!"

And Thalia scream, "Annabeth! NO!" Ares and Artemis both turn from what they are doing and watch me hit a tree and fall down.

My eyes threaten to close and my limbs can barely move. The world is blurry and I can barely see at all. I am about to slip away, but I hear a voice talk to me.

"Annabeth! Don't you dare die!" It says, I don't know who's voice that is. Than another voice, one that I can easily recognize, one that makes my eyes tear, **_"Annabeth, listen, You are not going to die okay."_ ** Luke's voice. I want to ask him why he is so sure but when I go to speak my voice breaks.

 _ **"Annabeth, listen to me. I want you to listen to me. There are a lot of people who are down here and would love to see you but you can't leave what you have, not yet, you're not ready to leave your kids and your husband, I am proud of you, you have gotten so far and you are going to go farther, you just have to stay awake okay, Can you do that for me?"**_

I can still think, ' _Luke, I can't stay awake any more. I can barely lift my head..._ '

 ** _"Stop this, You can stay awake and you know it. I am going to keep talking to you until help comes. You and I can swap stories and do whatever it takes to keep you awake."_** He says, I can picture his face, smiling at me, like the day he found me.

' _Luke, did you get_ _Elysium?_ ' I think/ask. He laughs. I smile slightly, I haven't heard him smile in so long.

 _ **"Yeah I did, I thought about rebirth, but in the end they gave me Elysium, I guess it's good. I can talk to you like I am right now."**_

' _I-_ ' My thoughts go blank,and my head lolls to one side.

I hear footsteps and it sounds like multiple people.

 ** _"Tell Thalia I said Hello, okay kiddo? I love you Annabeth. I am going to give you the strength to get up and walk to them, but as soon as you reach them you will collapse okay."_**

 _'Okay, I am ready.' I think and then I add, "How bad do I look, can you see me?"_

 ** _"Yeah I can see you. Your bones look very broken and you are bleeding in multiple places. I found a walking stick for you to lean on. It is to your right and forward a bit."_**

I lean forward and grab the stick. I am able to stand and I hear a lot of voices yelling my name, but I can't see very well.

" _ **I'll guide you, left... now stop... forward a little, there's a tree, grab on to it... okay now right...**_ "

He kept leading me like that and surprisingly I was able to get almost all of the way before I stumbled.

 _ **"Alright Thalia will be here with her hunters in a minute, I love you both, sorry about everything, I really am Annabeth... I don't know how to.."**_

I cut him off _, "Luke, don't start apologizing, please. It's okay, you could apologize to me a million times or one time, I am going to forgive you either way."_

He takes a deep breath, whispers goodbye as Thalia approaches. She runs up to me and I fall into her arms.

"Thals." I croak as my eyelids close.

My arms fall back and I can literally feel my soul slipping away.

"Annabeth Chase, you are not going to die on me, I will not allow it." She says. I can feel her trembling. "You died on me once remember?!" I wanted to scream, but I could barely keep a finger in the air. Percy runs to my side, how do I know, because as soon as he reaches my side he kisses me.

He kisses me and whispers, "I will not let you die, I promise." He squeezes my hand. He hugs me. I feel my head loll to the side once more and Artemis yelling at Zeus. "Come on! She needs to be healed, just let Apollo help her!"

Zeus explains that without Apollo's magic lyre his powers aren't as strong.

Artemis huffs and walks over snapping her fingers, teleporting us somewhere. I really can't tell.

I open my eyes a little to see everything in red. The pain flares and I can barely see.

I can manage to see the outline of four figures standing and two figures laying down. I hear Apollo say, "I an't do very much, she has lost a lot of blood and my powers aren't as great as they used to be..." Percy stands up and screams something at him. That is all I can see before everything turns black.

* * *

 _ **Nico's POV:**_

I wake up to Percy screaming at Apollo.

My eyes blink open and I see Will rubbing his eyes along with me. He must have gotten the same wake-up call. Percy turns around and points frantically at Annabeth and when his eyes lock on her his face turns white. He runs over to her bed and brushes the hair out of her face.

He checks her pulse and then resumes yelling at Apollo.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU BETTER HELP MY GIRLFRIEND BEFORE I FIND YOUR STUPID LYRE AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR..." Artemis steps in front of Percy and says, "Okay then, lets just calm down. Apollo, please do whatever you can, this can make up for the countless times you have flirted with my hunters."

She gives Apollo a stern look and he nods under her gaze. Will sits up and Apollo smiles, "I see my treatment for you two worked beautifully. Hey Will, since you are up, wanna help me heal this Anna-chick."

I rub my eyes and pull the covers over my head, but not before catching Will's smile creep across his face.

Will jumps out of bed and rushes over to help his dad. We have had long talks before and one of them was his dream of healing along side his dad.

I could hear his voice saying, "Well I can scratch that one of the bucket list, right Nico?"

He pulls the overs off of my head and kisses my cheek. I smile slightly as he pulls on a doctors coat.

Apollo kicks Percy, Thalia and I out of the room while him and Will Work. I switch on the T.V. and when I see what is on I burst out laughing.

"Percy look at Jason!" I say through my laughs.

Percy's expression doesn't change, but you can see him trying not to smile.

Jason was on the T.V. at him and Piper's wedding for the mortals. All of these paparazzi people were taking pictures of the two of them. Jason's face is priceless. Every time people stop taking photos Jason's tie changes color, making the crowd take more pictures. Piper laughs at Jason.

I can't help laughing two.

* * *

We spent about an hour watching the 'Piper Mclean Marries Jason Grace' show.

Well more like I watched for an hour, Thalia fell asleep and Percy spent the hour pacing in front of the door.

When Will pushes the doors open, Percy rushes inside.

I walk in along with him, and what I see nearly breaks my heart.

* * *

 _ **So I want to know, What do you think happened to Annabeth?**_

 _ **Let me know in a review. You will get a shout-out if I choose your idea... :)**_

 _ **bye bye! :)**_

 _ **Ha first time I posted this I forgot the authors note:**_

 ** _So I want to know if you guys want any new characters, want me to kill anyone, want me to end this soon... Just wonderin... love you all. :) bye._**


	21. Does Annabeth die? Does she live?

**_Hi guys and gals._** ** _Okay now I am going to tell you that I do not own any part of Percy Jackson._** ** _Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Special thanks to my fan of the week:_**

 ** _~PoppyOhare_**

 ** _Thank you all for your kind reviews, they help me to improve my story, now on with the show... Oh and I want to let everyone know that I start off the Persons POV in past tense to let you know what happened and then it goes to present tense. I will put the past tense stuff in italics from now on._**

 ** _Now before I continue I want all of those single girls, who think something is wrong with them to read the following message, thank you:  
_**

 ** _Girls  
are like  
apples on trees.  
The best of apples  
are at the top of the tree  
but the boys don't want to  
reach for the good ones because  
they are afraid of falling and getting  
hurt. Instead, they just get the rotten  
apples from the ground that aren't quite as  
good, but are easy to reach. So the apples  
at the top think something is wrong with  
them, when in reality, they're amazing.  
They just have to wait for the right  
boy to come along, the one  
who's brave enough  
to climb all  
the way  
to the top  
of the tree._**

* * *

Thank you now enjoy the story.

* * *

 ** _Nico's POV:_**

 _When I walked into the room, it broke my heart. Will was frowning and Apollo was trying to hold back tears. Artemis was frowning while handing Apollo a cup of water._

 _Annabeth was barely alive. Her pulse was lower than it should be and her legs were both wrapped in gauze that was turning red by the minute. Her arms were limp and off to the side. She had stitches all over her face and on every inch of visible skin. Smeared blood was all over the sheets and her clothes and skin. Her eyes were closed and she was barely breathing. She kept mumbling, "Thalia...Luke...Luke says... says sorry..."_

 _Percy's eyes were dim and full of regret. No doubt he blamed himself for what happened. As soon as Percy seen Annabeth he walked out, Thalia walked in and I ran after Percy._

 _He had made it outside of Apollo's palace and was already down by the water._

I run up to him, "Percy!" I yell. He looks back at me, eyes full of tears and anger, He starts to run off. I roll my eyes, knowing he heard me, I try to shadow travel and I can't even go 2 inches before I start coughing up blood. My hands turn to vapor and it becomes increasingly hard to breathe.

Percy turns around with an angry expression on his face. When he looks at me his anger fades and he runs toward me. "Nico!" He yells when he reaches me.

"What.. What happened... was it my fault?" He stammers looking at me with concern.

"No.. No it wasn't.." I say between coughs.

Percy helps me up and acts as my crutch back to Annabeth's Hospital room.

When Will's eyes narrow on me he scrunches up his lips into a bigger frown.

"Nico Di-Angelo! What did you do!?" He says when I lay down on the hospital bed.

"Tried to... shadow travel to Percy-*deep breath*-thought he was gonna kill himself because he... blames himself for Annabeth- Yada Yada- Coughed up blood- got super dizzy- could barely breathe... still can barely breathe." I say between giant gulps of air. Will's eyes flicker with worry.

"I will be right back don't go anywhere okay." Will says trying to keep himself calm. "Will I'll come with you." I say getting ready to stand. I go to stand but only fall back onto the bed.

"Never mind I'll just stay right here." I say laying down and closing my eyes. "I'll stay with him Will don't worry." Percy calls after him. Will holds a thumbs up in the air as he walks down the hallway.

Annabeth stirs and mumbles, "Per-Percy?"

Artemis and Thalia both look up and Apollo smiles to himself.

Apollo pulls the hospital bed that I am in out of the room, Artemis and Thalia walk out after them and shut the doors. Will comes back like two seconds later and stops in his tracks, "Why are we all waiting out here?" He asks looking at his dad. Apollo smiles and simply says, "They needed some alone time."

Will smirks and says, "Alright, how about we transport our patient into another room."

Apollo gives him a thumbs up and shoos the both of us out of the waiting room. Will pushes the hospital bed into a room with not a lot of light.

"Will, this room is so... _Dark._ " I say looking at him. He laughs, "About a year ago if I put you in any room lighter than this you would have a fit."

I try to frown but I end up laughing and I reach for his hand and hold it. He moves closer and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Well maybe that's because I needed someone to show me the light..." I pause looking up at him with a smile, I look back down and continue, "Maybe I needed someone to show me how perfect the light was for me" I look back up at Will who is grinning staring into my eyes. "Maybe I needed someone to _cleanse_ the darkness that is inside of me and replace it with the light I have always needed."

Will pulls me into a hug and whispers, "Death boy, I will always be there to show you the light, just let me know when you need it."

I whisper back, "I need it now." He pulls back a little and then kisses my nose. He then gets up and opens up the curtains, letting light seep into the room. He comes back and sits down next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder and turning on the T.V. so we can watch something together. I am really glad that I have him.

* * *

 ** _Percy's POV_**

 _Annabeth stirs and says my name. The others leave so that we can have alone time. As soon as they leave I rush to her side._

"Annabeth?" I say, searching her face for signs of anything. Her hand reaches out to find me and I grab it, lacing my fingers through hers.

"Per-*cough-cough* Percy?" She whispers, eyes still closed.

"I am right here Annabeth, I-I'm sorry." I try to find words. I'm sorry doesn't really cut it. A giant captures me and then hurts her a lot more than I care to say...Especially since it was my fault. She, still wounded, fought him alone for about three minutes, it felt like three hours. Then he throws her super far, across the forest and somehow she is able to limp half of the way back to us, with her eyes closed.

Then she kept mumbling Luke, which honestly kind of scared me, what if she started... never mind...

Annabeth squeezes my hand, "Percy there is- nothing to be sor-sorry about. Please don't be, please. When you apologize, it just... makes me feel bad.. I made you feel bad... I know that is a stupid way to think but..."

I lean forward and kiss her. Her eyes flutter open slowly and she tries to reach her hands up to put them on my face but winces in pain, deciding to leave them down.

"Annabeth, I love everything about you, remember, ' _All your perfect imperfections._ ' I always have and always will love you. I promise." I stare into her now open eyes and watch them sparkle, tears dance in her eyes and one drips down onto her cheek.

I reach my hand up to cup her cheek and wipe the tear away. "Don't cry my Wise Girl. I will always be here to make you better." I pull her forward into a hug and she nuzzles her head into my neck.

"Percy." She whispers. "Don't let me go this time." I smile, "I wont, I promise." I position my self on the bed so that her head is on my chest and my arm is around her shoulders. I hurt her a little because I move her legs. "Sorry..." I whisper. She waves me off and then She whispers, closing her eyes, "I love you Percy."

"Love you too Annabeth, sleep well."

"Oh, We still haven't opened out wedding presents," She yawns. "I know, tomorrow.. Now.. Sleep... Okay" I yawn back. "Alright, night Percy." She says before falling asleep.

* * *

Piper's POV:

 _Jason, Nerrissa, Lizzie and I are close to Camp half blood. 'Mom' Transported us to New York City after the weddings, We actually transported right to Leo's Machine shop._

 _He welcomed us with open arms and some cider and stew. We all decided to go to Camp Half blood. It got dark on the way so we stopped by a tree, for some rest._

I curl into Jason's arms as the fire crackles. Nerrissa and Lizzie are on the other side of the fire leaning up against a tree. Calypso is curled up in Leo's arms and is fast asleep.

Leo smiles at me and I smile back. Jason's arm loosens a bit and I feel him fall asleep. I pull his arm off of me and he tenses before I whisper, "I just have to grab something, go back to sleep."

Jason's breathing steadies and he leans back again. I get up and walk over to my bag. I pull out a water bottle and take a sip when I hear a sound I grab my knife and go to look. I peek around the tree and hear someone call my name. I turn around and find an IM with Thalia on it. Her eyes look sad and happy at the same time.

She looked like she had been through battle. There was blood on her arms and her hands but there were no cuts on her. I sheath my knife before saying with a smile, "Hi Thalia, If your hoping to talk to Jason, he's sleeping, what'cha need?"

She looks down and then back up, "Well, I figured I should update you on Annabeth's condition." My smile melts, "What do you mean? What happened?"

Panic rushes through my body, "Nico didn't tell you?" Thalia says, annoyance in her voice, "I told that little son of a-" She looks at me and then says, "-Uh- Hades- to tell you."

I look down and take a deep breath, "Well, what happened?"

"She was amazing, Percy, being the kelp-head that he is got captured by a giant. Annabeth stalled for easily 10 minutes, Percy said it felt like hours because he was in a little net, but whatever. Artemis appeared with us, her hunters and Annabeth made us rescue Percy before we even thought about rescuing her. Artemis listened to Annabeth and then Ares appeared. Annabeth threw him his shield and he fought the Giant for a while. Then monster finally decided that he had had enough and he charged at Percy. Annabeth surged with new strength and fought the monster, running around in between his legs, slashing as his ankles. Polybetes threw her across the forest and-and she got hurt-hurt-really bad."

She stops for a deep breath. "She barely made it-She-She nearly died on us, somehow-she made it halfway to us with her eyes closed, she kept mumbling something about Luke. I don't know, but we teleported to Apollo's Palace,it took him hours but he was able to get her steady enough to live."

Tears brim my eyes as she explains Annabeth's condition. She might not be able to walk for the next week, or longer. Apollo can't heal her fully until they find his sacred lyre.

"I have to go, Artemis needs me, uh- Tell Jason I said hello. Bye." Thalia says with a slight smile.

"Bye Thalia. See you soon, on good terms hopefully." I say unsheathing my knife. She swipes her hand through the IM and I turn around pointing my knife directly at the throat of a certain someone who decided to sneak up on me.

"Whoa Beauty Queen, I heard Voices and wanted to make sure you were okay, This is what I get in return." Leo says chuckling with his hands in the air.

I put down the knife and mumble, "Sorry Leo." He tilts his head in concern and then asks, "Is everything okay?"

I take a deep breath and say, "No, Leo. Everything is most defiantly not okay." He looks at the tear streaks that plaster my face and embraces me in a hug.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Leo its- it's Annabeth she-she.." I try to finish my sentence but tears spill from my eyes.

He walks me back to the campfire Where Calypso is cooking something and Jason is covering Nerrissa and Lizzie with the extra blanket.

I smile through my tears and Jason turns around rushing towards me. "Pipes are you okay?" He asks searching my face for any signs of the answer.

I shake my head no and as he hugs me I whisper, "Why does it seem like just as life seems to be getting better something bad happens."

Jason pulls back and asks nervously, "Annabeth?"

I nod and say, "She's Alive, barely. From what Thalia told me she was amazing."

Leo tilts his head, clearly confused and Calypso nearly spills the soup that she is cooking. Mmmm soup sounds good...

Calypso hands everyone a bowl of soup and they all stare at me expectantly. I sigh and begin to tell what Thalia told me.

* * *

 _By the time I finish Calypso cleaned up the food and Nerrissa and Lizzie woke up._

 _We pack everything up and walk in silence to Camp. Jason squeezes my hand for reassurance along the way. Calypso's eyes are incredibly sad and Leo seems to have lost his energy._

 _Chiron welcomes us with open arms and asks us to explain our travels. I didn't want to so I walked away. Annabeth and I had grown close on the Argo II and to think that she might die just makes me sad. Imagine how Percy Feels. Those two are meant for each other, I really doubt Percy would move on if Annabeth died on him..._

I sit by the lake and sigh. I am super emotional right now. The fact that I missed my period doesn't help, Why on Earth would it not come on time?

I suck in a sharp breath. I haven't gotten my period. It should have come like a week and a half ago and I didn't get it last month... GODS I HATE MY LIFE! Jason waltzes up to where I am sitting, trying to contemplate what is going on inside my head.

"Pipes, you okay? You seem, lost in thought..." He says sitting down next to me. "Jason, don't freak out but I think I am pregnant." I turn to him as I say this slowly. His eyes fill with worry.

"Do.. Do you want to have kids?" He asks me, fiddling with his fingers.

I pull his shirt so his face is inches away from mine. "Jason Grace." I whisper staring into his electric blue eyes, "The only person I would ever want to have kids with is you."

He grins wildly and whispers, "Good, for a second I thought you were mad at me for getting you pregnant."

I push him backwards playfully but he wasn't expecting it so he fell back into the sand. He bursts out laughing as I try to hold back my giggles.

He grabs my hand and pulls me close.

"You know, I haven't exactly told you that I loved you since you became my wife. Just saying." He says with a slight sigh. I smile and surrender to his hug.

"Well have I told you that I am super glad because I got to marry you not once but twice." I whisper into his neck. He hugs me tighter and I close my eyes. I would have fallen asleep, but I heard Annabeth's voice.

"Piper. Jason. I-I need your help." She says as I open my eyes.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" Jason says sitting up. I resist the urge to throw myself at the IM, I want to give her a hug. "Percy he-he ran off, we don't know if it was to get Apollo's lyre or if it was to give himself to-" Her voice breaks and she looks down letting tears fall down her face.

"Give himself to who?" I ask, but I am afraid I already know the answer. Nico's head Pops in, "Tartarus."

Annabeth breaks into a sob, as Nico explains, "Polybetes mentioned that Tartarus promised to leave Annabeth alone if Percy gave himself up as a sacrifice."

"So you want us to find him." I say monotone. Annabeth looks up, mixed emotions plastered on her face. "Piper, Please, you and Jason, please find him, convince him to come back, I need him-I love him, I can't live without him."

* * *

READY TIME FOR ALL OF YOU TO GET HIT IN THE FEELS SO MUCH: Preview for next chapter:

 _I run as fast as I can. Percy's body lay limp on the ground, blood pooled around him. "THE SACRIFICE HAS BEEN MADE!" A voice booms. I look up and the only thought going through my mind was, 'I failed her.'_

* * *

 _ **I know it was a short preview and sorry. PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL NOT GIVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 10 REVIEWS. THANK YOU.**_


	22. Annoying Authors note Sorry

_**Okay, I mam posting one of those annoying Authors note things sorry, but I felt it was the time to do it.**_

 _ **I got my first, flame I guess you would call it.**_

 _ **So to the person who wrote:**_

 _ **Nobody: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! That was horrible. Learn to freaking write.**_

 _ **I just want to say,**_

 _ **1- I told you it was my first Fan Fiction.  
**_ _ **2- If you don't like it don't read it. It is your choice to keep reading so if you don't like then just leave.  
**_ _ **3- I get that my writing isn't super great but really was that necessary?  
4- You are a Kasack. If you choose to look it up, the meaning on the web is not the meaning I have. I made up the meaning for this word so don't bother looking it up.**_

 _ **I might not update for a while. Partly because I have midterms and tests and stuff and partly because I need a little inspiration to write further, I will try and post the next chapter soon but I can't tell you when soon will be. I have a contest in about a week and a half where I sing for judges and then I get adjudicated and they decide if they want to put me in the next level for the competition. So That will be taking up my time as well.**_

 _ **I am really sorry to those of you who actually like this story and believe it to be good and I am also sorry that last chapter was confusing as hell. I will try to clear things up for everyone.**_

 _ **Annabeth is Alive, thanks to Apollo and Will. Her legs are in splints because she got flung half way across the forest and hit a tree. The only reason she made it to Thalia was because she had Luke's help. Now I know he is dead but I wanted to put him in the story, he was there in spirit.**_

 _ **Percy blamed himself for Annabeth's near death experience and decided to either**_

 _ **a. Hand himself over to Tartarus  
**_ _ **or  
**_ _ **b. find Apollo's magic lyre.**_

 _ **You will find out what he did next chapter.**_

 _ **Jason and Piper got married along with Annabeth and Percy.**_

 _ **Frank and Hazel also got married and so did Leo and Calypso.**_

 _ **Now Nico is not supposed to go to Jason and Piper to help but he is going anyway because he is like that.**_

 _ **CHILDREN OF THE BIG THREE DON'T FOLLOW RULES. Just had to make that clear.**_

 _ **Now if there are any other questions ask me in a review or send me a PM.**_

 _ **Thank you all and have a wonderful day.**_


	23. LETS GO FIND PERCY! 1

_**I would like to thank each and everyone who gave me good wishes and everything, I won't let the haters bother me as long as I have awesome fans like you guys, ones who support me and constructively criticize my work. Special thanks to:**_

 _ **~DestinyOwl  
**_ _ **~PoppyOhare  
**_ _ **~moxaleine  
**_ _ **and this person reviewed to chapter 4 but it touched me so much,  
**_ _ **~guest94**_

 _ **Thank you all, you guys make this fanfic worth it.**_

* * *

 _ **Percy's POV:**_

I shouldn't have left, I really shouldn't have. I should have left a note. I should have.

Tartarus' voice pops into my head:

 _ **Well Perseus Jackson, did you decide to accept my offer?**_

 _Yeah, Yeah I did, where am I going?_ I think back, wondering how he can hear my thoughts.

 ** _Well, lets see. Go where you were yesterday in the woods. I will leave the lyre there so your friends, the ones who are coming to take you back to Annabeth, can take that to her instead. You can leave a note there if you want. For her, and for them._**

 _You know they are coming for me and you are just going to let them._

 ** _Yes, insufficient being. I wish to rise, and well your blood is what I need. I only need the blood of a worthy male demigod. Preferably the child of the big three, so thank you, you are helping plenty._**

I suck in a breath and stumble. He wishes to rise. What am I thinking. I turn around and go to run, but my body freezes.

 _ **Not so fast, go where I want or this is what you will see;**_

I fall into a vision of some sort.

 _Annabeth is in her bed, sobbing into Thalia's shoulder._ _"Why would he leave Thalia!?" She says before letting more tears escape from her eyes._

 _"He wants to protect you... I know the feeling." Thalia says pulling back and handing her a tissue._

 _"I don't need protecting." Annabeth grumbles._

 _Her health monitor starts beeping really fast and Her eyes roll up in her head. She falls back and hits her head on the headboard._

 _"Will!" Thalia screams, "Apollo!" They both come rushing in and try to fix the problem._

 _ **I can make this stop if you promise to help.**_

 _FINE! Stop hurting her!_

 _The beeping stops and Her breathing steadies. "What was that about?" Will asks his dad._

 _"I have no idea." Apollo answers._

 _Annabeth's eyes widen with realization, "Perseus Jackson, If you are listening to this, come home right now. The only thing that could explain that is Tartarus... Percy Please I need you..."_

I fall back and take a deep breath before continuing on.

Like I said. I should't go but I am.

* * *

Nico's POV:

 _I took a deep breath and walked into Will's room. After almost three hours of healing he slept the entire morning. He was still snoring slightly when I walked in._

I brush the blond hair out of his face and he smiles, "Hey Sunshine." I whisper as he reaches for my hand. "Hi Death boy, You okay?" Will says opening one eye. He opens the other when he sees what I am wearing. **_(A/N He is wearing his usual attire, a.k.a. black shirt, skinny jeans, converse, but now he has a backpack strapped to his shoulder, his Stygian iron blade at his waist and a hoodie.)_**

"Oh no, you are not leaving without your three days of rest mister." He says waving a finger at me. "Will I have to. Percy ran off and I am the only one who knows how to find him... I have to do this."

Will rolls his eyes, "And why, do you 'Have to do this?' Hmm"

"I said I am the only one who knows how to get there, Percy needs my help or Tar-" I stop short as flashbacks fill my mind. _Monsters everywhere. No where to hide..._

"Nico?" Will's voice jolts me out of my head.

"Tartarus, that's what I said... I have to go... Just wanted to say goodbye before I did..." I say walking out of the room.

"Nico?" Will says getting out of his bed. I turn around as he smashes his lips onto mine.

"I love you." He whispers, "Come back to me. Please."

I nod and hug him tight. Will hands me a box. "Open it when you are ready." He whispers as I untangle myself from his grasp. Will stands in the middle of the room as I walk out. Before I walk out of the door I turn around and say, "I love you Solace."

Will's eyes brighten and I leave the room fighting back tears.

* * *

 _I meet Piper and Jason by a big oak tree. It was huge. Piper tackled me in a hug as soon as she seen me. I explained the plan to both of them and we set on our way._

We have been waling for hours, and I finally see something! Footprints. I follow them, Piper and Jason follow me. We reach a clearing and I see Apollo's lyre. Jason brings the lyre to us with the winds and then takes off one of the two notes on it.

It is addressed, "Friends"

Piper opens the letter and begins to read in a loud, clear voice:

 _" **Friends, (most likely Nico and two others.) (How do I know, because Nico is the only other one who has been through Tartarus and would have given himself to help.)**_

 ** _I know you came here expecting to bring me back, but I can't go back. He has threatened to kill her if I don't surrender, so I have to go. She is my world, you wouldn't understand. My fatal Flaw is I would do anything for someone I care about. (and some people I don't care about) I love all of you guys, but you all know who I love the most. If there is the tiniest chance that I can save her by giving myself up I am doing it. I love you all, make sure you tell my mom I am sorry, Paul too. Tell dad, Athena, heck tell Zeus if you want. Tell my little girls that their daddy loves them. Give Annabeth the note along with the Lyre. Goodbye, I hope to see you all again someday._**

 _ **~Percy** "_

By the time Piper finishes her voice is timid and her eyes are sad. Jason wraps his arms around her and whispers into her ear.

"DAMN!" I scream. The grass wilts all around me. Jason grabs my shoulder, "Dude, calm down."

When I turn around My eyes light up like fire, A little ways behind Jason there is a hole, in a tree, big enough for me to fit in, Percy too. There was a rope leading down it, and I got the worst yet best idea from it. "I made her a promise." I say looking up to Jason, "Tell Will I'm sorry if I don't come back."

I trow myself down the hole and slash the opening with my Stygian iron blade. I grab hold of the rope and begin to climb my way down. I hear Jason yell, "NICO!"

I go down the hole and I can feel it pulling me in. Overcoming me with more flashbacks:

 _A bunch of empousai surround me. They approach me with their fangs and lunge. I scream and slash at them with my blade, slowly I open my eyes and find them all gone. I breathe in and out multiple times and decide to keep going._

I blink and try to go down farther, but find myself slipping into another flashback:

 _As soon as I made it away from the empousai more monsters close in, I run away, trying to hide, but I can't. I fall on my face and the Giants close in._

I shake my head and try to compose myself.

 _The giants force me into that bronze jar. I scream for help but I know that no one will hear me._

"Nico." I hear Will's voice. I open my eyes, expecting to wake up from a nightmare and see Will's bright face. I look around the dark hole but he is no where to be seen. I sigh and climb down more. When I reach the bottom of the rope I jump down. I hear voices up ahead and I creep forward.

I hear a scream and multiple groans. I run as fast as I can. Percy's body lay limp on the ground, blood pooled around him. "THE SACRIFICE HAS BEEN MADE!" A voice booms. I look up and the only thought going through my mind was, 'I failed her.'

* * *

 ** _Leo's POV:_**

 _Piper and Jason left as soon as they got here. Something important I guess. I took Nerrissa to my cabin and introduced her to everyone, I also introduced Lizzie to her bunk-mates. They were so happy to see me. I haven't seen anyone from my childhood since I was, well a child._

"Leo, what's it like,?" Nerrissa asks me when we are walking to Bunker nine.

"Oh, well it is huge, it has-" I start before she cuts me off, "No, being a demigod, being a fire-wielder? What's it like?"

"Ohhh, okay. Well.. It was hard at first but when you have friends, it's a lot easier." I say thinking about Jason and Piper, wherever they are.

 _ **Leo, How are you?**_

A voice asks. I freeze. _No I killed you... You died._ I look ahead down the path and see Dirt Face, in all of her glory.

"NO!" I scream clutching my head. I back into a tree. Nerrissa runs toward me and yells, "Leo, what's wrong, are you okay?"

 ** _Oh, yes Leo, I am dead, in a matter of speaking, but I can still haunt you. You have a great challenge ahead of you, have fun Leo Valdez._**

"Leave me alone Dirt Face!" I scream looking at the ground. Nerrissa looks at me like I am nuts, I probably am.

 _ **I hope to see you suffer Valdez. Good day.**_

I fall onto the ground and the world spins. Chiron gallops up to where I am. "Mr. Valdez, do you require medical assistance."

I shake my head and take a deep breath before saying, "Is she gone?"

Chiron exchanges a glance with Nerrissa before saying, "Who is she?"

I close my eyes and lay my head back while saying, "Gaea." "Leo, Gaea is gone." Nerrissa says. Chiron sighs and helps me up. "Explain your vision to me please."

"She said my name and asked me how I was. Then I seen her down the path-" I start. "No, Leo I was right there, Gaea, or Dirt Face, whatever you call her, there was no one there."

"Yes there was!" I shout, I point down the path, "There she is again."

Chiron and Nerrissa turn, "Where?"

 _ **Silly boy, they can't see me. You stopped my reign, so I will haunt only you.**_

"No, leave me alone!" I shout, thoughts rushing through my mind.

"Leo no one is there!" Nerrissa shouts. Chiron puts his hand on her shoulder, "Now, now, Nerrissa. Sometimes some demigods can see things that others can't."

Nerrissa crosses her arms, she was always a bit stubborn that one. My eyes roll up into my head and I blackout.

 _ **Alright Leo, I will show you your friends, one by one, where they are right now.**_

* * *

 _Annabeth is in a hospital bed. She has tear streaks down her face but she seems to be sleeping._

 _Thalia walks in and next to her is Will, Apollo, and Artemis._

 _"She is actually sleeping, How did you do that?" Apollo asks Thalia. "I told her stories, ones Luke used to tell her. It seemed to calm her,"_

 _They !all nod, Annabeth stirs slightly and then Thalia sings a little lullaby. She stops stiring and mumbles something I couldn't catch. Then they fade away._

* * *

 _Next I see Jason and Piper. They are flying somewhere._

 _"Why would Nico do that!? We could've helped him." Jason grumbles. Piper looks down, her face looks slightly queasy. "He is Nico. He still feels like he owes Percy, but risking his life by jumping into Tartarus to Bring Percy back... It's just plain nuts."_

 _Piper points to a building and Jason descends slowly before they fade away._

* * *

 _Next I see Frank and Hazel. Hazel is down by the water muttering to herself and Frank is walking up to her._

 _"You alright?" He asks, voice full of concern. "No, Something isn't right, I felt Percy... die... but then it was just like his essence disappeared, I don't know if he is alive or not. "_

 _Frank sits down next to her and wipes the tears off of her cheek. She leans into him and they slowly fade away._

* * *

 _Now I see Nico and Percy._

 _Percy is lying in a pool of blood and Nico is screaming. A giant figure looms over the two and says, "The sacrifice has been made!"_

 _The figure is dark and huge and scary. With his giant arms he reaches over to grab Nico and Percy but Nico had already dragged Percy to a rope. He starts to pull the two of them up it while this being laughs._

 _The rope falls to the floor and the figure says, "Nico Di Angelo, I can return this boy to the surface if you decide to stay as another sacrifice..."_

* * *

The message goes dark and I sit up abruptly. I look around and notice that I am in bunker 9. Weird, I shouldn't be here...

Nerrissa and Lizzie come out from around the corner with some popcorn and soda. When they see I am awake they rush over. (Well as fast as you can go carrying popcorn and soda without spilling it.)

They set the food down and kneel next to me.

"Leo what happened, are you okay?" Lizzie asks. "Yeah, I think so." I try to answer without shaking. Those images of Percy and Nico in Tartarus again, that can't be good, why would Percy go down there willingly... unless he was forced to.

I sit up and run to the special IMing station I made. I make a flow of water and throw a Drachma into it and continue on with the process of making a IM.

When I appear I see Will, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Thalia, Apollo, and Artemis.

"Leo!" Piper says with a forced smile. Apollo turns along with the rest and waves. "What'cha need Leo?" Will tries to ask with a smile.

"Will it was actually you and Annabeth I wanted to talk to... So IM me when you are ready... I don't want anyone else to know..."

Will nods as I swipe through the IM. How am I going to tell this dude.


	24. LETS GO FIND PERCY! 2

_**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I WANT TO THANK MY FAN OF THE WEEK:**_

 _ **Iloveyourstory.**_

 _ **He/She may be a guest but the review that this person gave me touched my heart so much and made my day.**_

 _ **You all know that I don't own the characters from PJO and HOO right? Well I am going to tell you anyway. :)**_

 _ **I DON'T OWN ONE BIT OF PJO OR HOO. THX AND ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Will's POV:**_

 _As soon as we finished Annabeth everyone left the room while Annabeth and I Iris Messaged Leo. We IM him and we seen him looking down._

He looks up from where he is and fiddles with his fingers.

"Leo, are you okay?" Annabeth asks. She looks a lot better, most of her cuts have faded and she can walk now, Apollo's lyre helped a lot. "No, no Annabeth I am not good." Leo says, Nervous energy radiating off of him.

"Okay, explain, now." Annabeth says, her face stern and demanding. Wow she can scare you into doing anything for her...

"I saw-Saw Gaea. And well s-" Annabeth cuts him off, "What Leo?" She says, a pint of blood draining from her face. Her blood pressure slowly rising.

"She isn't alive, so she says," Leo starts glancing around nervously. "But she came back to haunt me or whatever and she started by showing me all of you... including Percy and Nico.."

Now it is my turn to have my blood pressure rise. Nico, that bone head jumped into a place to meet Tartarus, somehow, and then made sure no one could follow him. _**(** **A/N: They are not in Tartarus but they are underground.** **)**_

"I am not going to like what you say am I?" We both ask at the same time.

"No, Percy was given as a Sacrifice of some sort to... Tartarus I think..." He doesn't finish. Annabeth gets up and sprints out of the room, Tears about to spill from her eyes.

I go to follow but Leo says, "Will wait, Nico... He found a way to keep Percy alive, for now. Tartarus promised to leave Percy alone if Nico gave himself as a sacrifice as well." My mouth falls open and I fall completely still.

"That B-Bone head!" I yell turning around.

Leo goes to say something but I run out before he has the chance. I see Annabeth grabbing weapons and stuff, preparing to leave. The problem is she is outside and I am up here.

I sprint down the hallways and make it to the bottom but Annabeth is already gone. She is going to get herself killed.

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

I sprint as fast as I can through the forest. I make it to the spot that Piper and Jason described. There is a hole that is covered in logs and branches from a tree.

I try to push the tree off, which wasn't working to well. I hear a voice, "Do you want some help?" I growl and turn around to find Lilith.

"Not from you she-wolf!" I yell staring straight at her.

"Look I am sorry about before. You were the first Person to actually figure out my secret that wasn't a hunter. I was mad. You made me mad with your accusations and I was extra emotional anyway so..."

"Fine you can help me but you stay out here while I go in..." I try to say without shaking. She nods and helps me to push the log off of the hole. I grab onto the rope and slowly work my way down.

I feel flashbacks tingling in the back of my mind. I fight them away.

* * *

It seemed like forever but I reached the bottom. I jump down and hear voices a little ways away.

"Just swear on the River Styx that you wont harm him and I will give myself up." I hear Nico's voice say.

I see Percy lying on the ground, barely moving. I pull out my Drakon Bone sword and inch forward slowly. Nico's back straightens slightly and then it relaxes. Then I see _him_. A shiver goes up my spine and I blink away the flashbacks. I look down and breathe. In and out, in and out...

I look back up and see Tartarus right in front of me.

"Well hello, imperfect being. How bout' we have a little fun, shall we?" Tartarus says with a creepy smile. Nico has Percy in his arms and he is climbing up the rope so I stall, "What kind of fun?"

His lips turn upward to an even creepier grin, "Well, lets bargain shall we. Turns out, I need the blood of a girl demigod too, and well, like your dumb prophecy says, 'He will come to save or to kill.' I can save you, or I can Kill you. Give me an ounce of your blood and I swear on the river Styx I will not kill you."

"What about Percy!?" I yell, staring at his face. This makes him laugh, "What, you think he'll live! Wow, you are stupid for some child of Athena. Whew, has Athena gotten dumber over the years?"

I want to scream and run off, but I have to stall so Nico can get Percy to the surface.

"No she hasn't. Athena has taught me that I am one of the smartest daughters she has ever had. I helped to defeat Kronos, I defeated Arachne, Found a statue that has been missing for over a millennia, I went through Tartarus... You... And if that has taught me anything it is that Life never goes as planned, Never ever. So you may have planned for Percy not to live but he will live, and you will die. I will kill you, I will make sure you will never, ever, hurt anyone ever again!"

Tartarus frowns and whispers, "I am immortal Girl, you cannot kill me. You can try but you will fail." The words barely leave his mouth before I say, "Fail like you thought we would when we crossed to the doors of death, Fail like you thought we would when Gaea was destroyed!"

He growls, which is a scary thing to witness and hear.

I back up and he reaches for me with his hand. I run through his legs towards the rope. I jump and grab it, climbing as fast as I can. Tartarus reaches for me but I somehow climb faster. I feel the rope move under my grasp. I look down and see Tartarus pulling it down.

I try and climb faster, but it's no use. I look up to the light, trying to absorb as much as I can. I'm not far away from the surface but the more I try and reach it, the more I am pulled down.

I let a tear roll down my cheek and then feel another presence on the rope. It's Lilith, she slides down as far as she can and reaches for my hand. I take it gratefully and she teleports us to the surface. THANK THE GODS THAT SHE IS A MINOR GODDESS!

I look around and see Nico with blood on his hands, face, basically everywhere. He is breathing heavily but he is alive. Percy is Lying on the ground next to him, blood soaked into his shirt, pants, and the grass underneath him.

I drop to my knees, forgetting about Tartarus and the prophecy. I pull him close and apply pressure to his wound.

"It's not going to work." Lilith says walking over to me. She places a hand on my shoulder, "I doubt Apollo could heal him now."

I sob into him and hear him whisper, "Wise Girl?" I look up to his blood streaked face. "I-I'm sorry... I was trying to protect you..." He coughs up blood and his head lulls to the side.

"You are not dying on me Seaweed Brain. Remember, our girls need you... I need you..." I sob. He grimaces as Lilith walks closer. "Percy Jackson I am sorry... About everything... I almost killed Annabeth and it was extremely wrong..."

Percy nods his head in acceptance. I pull him closer and whisper, "I can't loose you again."

He tries to smile but only ends up wincing. Apollo appears with a frown on his face, "Which one of you said they, 'doubt even I could heal him now.'?"

Lilith raises her hand and Apollo's expression softens. "Alright, I will be nice to my Niece, next time though I won't be so forgiving." Lilith nods her head and Apollo walks over to Percy. He waves his hand int he air, mutters something in ancient Greek and then snaps his fingers.

The color returns to Percy's face and he breathes slowly, "Thanks Apollo-ugh."

He groans and clutches his stomach, I smile through tears and whisper, "I love you more than you will ever know."

He closes his eyes and Apollo disappears. Lilith sighs and says, "Do you want me to teleport all of you back to where you were... you know before the whole incident..."

I nod and then say, "Thanks Lilith, I am sorry about a few days ago, I just, I have had very bad experiences with a very certain goddess and I didn't want any of that to repeat with you."

Lilith smiles and nods her head, "Goodbye Annabeth Chase we shall meet again."

* * *

 _ **So I know that it was a crappy chapter, I am sorry. I kind of feel bad it did suck... sorry...**_


	25. The fill in chapter

_**HI GUYS! I'M NOT DEAD!**_

 _ **I had my singing contest and mid terms all week and I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. I felt bad.**_

 _ **Huge thank you to ImpossibleThings12**_

 _ **She reminded me that I had to continue this... (you guys can totally thank her in a PM or in a review to my story or hers.)**_

 _ **Don't own a single thing, not even the tiniest bit...**_

* * *

 ** _Annabeth's POV:_**

 _After Lilith transported us back to where we were supposed to be I unpacked a little. I set up a bed for Percy and laid him gently on it. I covered him with a blanket and started a small fire in the center of the cave. I star at the crackling fire and get lost in thought: We helped 3 gods in 3 days. We only have 4 days left till the last day of June and we still have to find 9 more Gods and Goddesses' items of power in 4 days. I don't know how we are going to do it. I looked outside the entrance and seen my mother standing there along with Hermes and Hestia. I had a long conversation with them._

 _Mom wanted me to find her sacred owl, Hestia wanted us to find her a living flame, and Hermes needed us to find his . Hestia was easy, I grabbed a candle with a flame on top and that satisfied her, my mother and Hermes not so much, their symbols of power were being held somewhere by giants. All three of them disappeared but not before wishing me luck and giving me the directions to the giant lair. I want to leave but I need to stay with Percy so I lean against the wall and close my eyes. Before I know it I am asleep._

I wake up to Percy calling my name. I grab my dagger and unsheathe it as I stand up. Percy looks at me wide eyed and lets out a nervous laugh.

I roll my eyes at him and sheathe my dagger. I sit down next to him and lean into his shoulder as he wraps his arms around me. There is a long pause before I hear, "Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy kisses my temple.

I pull back and look him straight in the eye and raise my voice without meaning to, "I almost just lost my _Husband_ to Tartarus. Of course I am not okay!"

Percy looks down, probably so I wont see the hurt in his eyes. I stand up and walk over to the fire. I set up a make-shift kitchen that we could use to cook food. I decide re-start the fire and stare at the coals as I do. I set up the wood and paper and stand up to reach for the food. Before I have the chance, Percy wraps his arms around me from behind and buries his face in my hair.

"Annabeth, Wise Girl I am sorry, please forgive me. Please. I was only trying to keep you safe... He promised not to hurt you... I just wanted you to be safe."

I sigh and turn my head to face his, "Percy, I'm sorry, I-I almost died on you too... I don't know why I am so emotional lately, I just-*sniffles*- I just want a normal life with you but I know that it isn't going to happen... We are always needed by those Gods I-I-ohhh." I am cut short on my sobbing by Percy kissing my neck. I moan and turn back to face him again.

"Percy-I-ah- Breakfast- Aren't-oh- you hungry?" I say trying to get him to stop. I hate feeling like this sometimes, especially when there is a quest that I am on.

He pulls away and I turn around. He kisses my lips sweetly and whispers when we pull away, "I am kinda hungry... What'cha making?"

I smile at him, "What ever you want my love, what ever you want." He taps his chin, eyeing me the whole time, "Well-agh." He doubles over coughing and I feel my breath hitch. "Percy?" I try to say without shaking as he sits down.

He leans against the wall and closes his eyes, "Annabeth."

I let out my breath and blink back tears. GODS I am so fricking emotional!

My breath hitches again. No... no no no no no no no!

I am not pregnant, not again. I pace around and blink back my tears. This is not what I need right now. Not what I need! Percy calls my name, but I don't answer.

"Annabeth!" He yells, "What's wrong, I would get up but I doubt I can sit up without falling right back down." I stop suddenly. "I just-" I don't tell him, "I hate seeing you like that... It makes me nervous and a lot of other things."

Percy narrows his eyes at me and then curls his fingers in a, "Come here" motion. I drag my feet over there sluggishly.

I sit down and surrender to his strong arms. "I know you better than that, there's something else, when you want to tell me, come to me. I can tell you don't want to talk about it right now."

I shut my eyes tight and whisper, "I-I know why I am so emotional now..."

He rests his head on top of mine. "And the cause would be?"

I gulp before squeaking, "Pregnancy..." Percy's arms tense than relax. He hugs me tighter and whispers, "And this little baby will be your motivation to keep going." He kisses my temple again and just holds me. No demigod talk, no quest talk, nothing. And I will forever be grateful for this moment.

* * *

Piper's POV:

 _After the whole Annabeth/Percy, thing Jason and I were transported back to Camp. Turns out it was after curfew and we had to rush to a cabin, his cabin was closest._

We rush to his cabin and shut the door. I belly-flop into his bed and kick my shoes off. He lays down next to me stares into my eyes.

"What'cha thinking about?" I ask after a minute or two.

He smiles and rolls onto his side, still staring at me, and says "Just how lucky I am to have you."

This makes me blush. I stare into his eyes and then move over into his arms for a hug. "I am lucky to have you too Sparky."

He smirks and kisses the back of my head before his arms tense and he stops hugging me. "What?" I say spinning around, my eyes darting around the cabin.

"Someone's here." Jason whispers putting a finger to his lips. I nod and reach for my knife.

He gets off of the bad slowly, I listen intently and hear footsteps. Jason inches toward the steps and I follow him.

A young girl, who couldn't have been more than 7 or 8. She has blond hair, which was pulled back into a French Braid. She has sparkling blue eyes and a soft face. She is wearing a red and green flannel dress with black ankle boots. She tilts her head at us curiously before smiling and saying, "Mi Chiamo Angelina. Ho otto anni."

Jason raises an eyebrow and I blink. What did she just say.

Nico walks in the door and yells, "Jason, you in here, Will and I just got back, Chiron said we could come eat in the big house."

He walks into the room we are in and grins at Jason and I.

"Who's the kid?" He asks pointing toward the young girl.

The girl turns around excitedly, "Mi Chiamo Angelina, Ho otto anni."

Nico's eyes light up and he squats down, "Ciao Angelina, Mi chiamo Nico, come sta?" Angelina jumps up and down and replies, "Sto molto bene, E tu?" Nico thinks a minute before responding, "Eh, cosi cosi. Da dove vieni?"

"Vengo do Venez?ia." She says before asking, "dov'è il bagno?"

Nico waves his hand in a follow me motion, but before he goes he says, "Oh, sorry, forgot you two were here, This is Angelina, She is 8 years old and is from Venice. She needs to use the bathroom, so if you will excuse me, I have to take her."

Jason nods him off and I watch him walk the little girl out of the current room, chatting in Italian to her.

"Well that was- weird, why was she here?" I ask turning back to Jason, who took the time to put his shoes on and slip a hoodie over his head, "I don't know, but Nico said something about food in the big house, I am kinda hungry."

I laugh and say, "You ate at Apollo's palace, what more do you need to eat?"

"A lot more, I am hungry."

"You ate like less than 15 minutes ago,"

"You didn't eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well you should be."

"Jason, I am not hungry."

"Well I am."

"Okay fine, go eat,"

"Are you coming?"

He looks at me with puppy dog eyes and I nod, "Fine, I'll go."

He grins and hands me his other hoodie. I take it gladly and put it on. He then grabs my hand and pulls me out the door.

* * *

 _ **Okay so I realize that chapter sucked too... I had my singing contest yesterday (made it into the finals!) and I didn't really get the time to write. So I wrote this quickly today so you guys would have something to read.**_

 _ **Any ideas for the adventure to get the owl and the caduceus. I will gladly take them. Bye for now**_


	26. I AM NOT DEAD XD

_**Hey guys, It's been a awhile... like a long long long long while..**_

 ** _So I don't own anything, but you already knew that._**

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

 _After telling Percy that I was pregnant, I expected him to be mad or something, but he took it well..._

 _We headed off to get the Owl and the Caduceus, they was near a very big tree. The owl was in a cage and the Caduceus was next to it. There is no one guarding them..._

"Percy, wait." I whisper, grabbing his arm. He pulls back, not tearing his eyes off of the cage. There is something else in it. "Gods is that? Oh gods-" His voice breaks and looks down, tears glistening in his eyes. It's Bob's janitor's outfit, It even has the little name-tag that says, 'Hello my name is: Bob'

Percy's arm clams up and I see sweat gleam on his forehead. I slide my hand down to rest carefully into his. I squeeze his hand and he doesn't respond.

"Percy-" I start, but he turns around quickly and shoves me behind him, pulling out Riptide. His eyes are wild and scary, he looks around and fixes his eyes on something else. A sob leaves his mouth and I feel tears gather in my eyes too. There is Bob's broom, leaning up against a tree.

"Percy, please-" I start again but he shuts his eyes and his fists clench.

"No. They did this just-Just to get to me! Who is that c-cruel!?" He yells. I feel the water in the air slowly gathering toward us.

I let go of Percy's hand a back up as fast as I can. This is the thing I am most afraid of, he promised he wouldn't do it again.

"No, Percy-please..." I croak, looking away.

Percy's eyes calm, but the tears remain. I rush over to his side and pull his face towards mine. I focus on his eyes and start to ramble, "Perseus Jackson, you listen to me right now. Okay. Bob loved you, You were his best friend, He will be reborn I promise you. This was just put here to mess with your head-"

"It's working..." He mumbles. I let out a forced laugh, "Percy. Look at me."

His eyes meet mine and I hold in my sob.

"Percy, Bob will be fine, Damson too. They will be reborn, I promise." I say cupping his face in my hands.

A tear slides down his face onto my hand, "I'm su-supposed to be the strong one, and here I am sobbing..."

I smile through my tears, "Percy, the point of a relationship isn't one person being stronger and the other always relying on them. The point of a relationship is for the two to always support each other. For one to help the other when they are at their weakest."

Percy sighs and whispers, "But I have to be strong, in front of everyone. That's how they see me, I can't let them see that I'm not strong."

I brush my thumb under his eye and wipe away his tears, "Being strong has nothing to do with being sad, Seaweed Brain. Being strong doesn't mean that you don't cry and you never fall apart, because then no one is strong. Percy, You are strong because you try your hardest, you always strive to do your best, you seek the good in people, you protect those who may hate you, you are truly the strongest person I've ever met."

His eyes fill with hope and he pulls me into a kiss.

"I love you." He whispers, not letting me go.

"Well that's cute." A voice growls, "But, alas anything cute must be destroyed, by orders of Tartarus himself."

* * *

Nico's POV:

 _I have a little Italian buddy, She is beyond cute and she only speaks Italian so I have been nominated her tutor of English. This will be fun._

"H-e-ll-o?" Angelina asked, staring at me with her sparkling blue eyes. I smile and nod.

She jumps up and down and gives me a hug. I am hesitant to hug back but I find myself smiling.

Will walks in during the hug and grins from ear to ear. "Well death boy, I didn't know you could smile that much, are you okay?"

"Chi è quello Nico?" Angelina asks me, pointing at Will. _(Who is that?) **I am going to put the translations in parenthesis so you guys know what she is saying, and what Nico is saying.**_

"Oh, questo è Will." I answer. _(Oh, That is Will.)_

Angelina nods and then asks, "Egli parla italiano?" ( _Does he speak Italian?_ )

"No." I answer, Smirking at him. Angelina looks between the two of us and giggles, "Ciao Nico, arriverderci." ( _Bye Nico, see you later._ )

She runs out of Hades cabin and slams the door.

"So what's up sunshine?" I ask sitting down. Will comes over and sits down next to me, pulling me into a hug. "Nothing much. What about you death boy?"

I lean my head onto his shoulder and shrug, doing my best to frown, but I can't stop smiling.

Will kisses my forehead and whispers, "Nice job by the way.. with that little girl. Just wait until we adopt kids.-Wait what?"

I roll my eyes and look at his flustered face, "It's okay, that was a nice way to propose to me you know. So where's the ring?"

Will's face burns bright red and he stammers, "I-uh-I don't-I don't have one..."

I kiss his cheek and whisper, "I figured that out. Don't be embarrassed, I wouldn't mind adopting kids with you."

Will relaxes and stays quiet. Before I know It I fall asleep.

* * *

Piper's POV:

 _After Jason stuffed his face with food at the Big house, we went back to his cabin and talked for a while. He brought back snacks and stuff so we were munching on them._

"So, Jason. Have you thought about what you want to name our little boy or girl." I ask after taking a bite of a cupcake.

Jason swallows the food in his mouth and says, "Well, I like the name Jason so maybe Jason JR."

I roll my eyes and push myself off of the bed. I go to get up and hear a voice, " _Your friends aren't safe, no one is._ "

I clutch my head and fall to my knees. "Piper!" Jason yells getting up and helping me stand.

" _You aren't safe. Neither is your baby, let's see, do you feel this?_ "

My stomach feels like it's on fire. "No!" I scream clutching Jason's hand and my stomach at the same time.

" _Alright, I'll stop now. Just letting you know, you will feel a lot worse just look at your friends._ "

An image fills my mind:

 _Annabeth and Percy are on the ground. Percy has tears in his eyes and Annabeth is hugging him._

 _A voice, the same voice that I just heard, says, "Well that's cute." Th voice growls, "But, alas anything cute must be destroyed, by orders of Tartarus himself."_

 _Their faces change in a mix of emotions._

I scream and Jason calms me down. "Look, Percy and Annabeth are in trouble." I say as he grabs me a glass of water.

"We have to help."

* * *

 _ **Hope you loved it. :)**_


	27. The prison

**_Hello, It's me. I am back to give you another Percabeth. :P_**

 ** _Don't own a single thing..._**

* * *

Leo's POV:

 _After that whole Flashback thing with Gaea, I was honestly afraid to leave Bunker 9. I built myself a tree-house-ish thing inside and sent Festus to gather my things._

 _While I was packing everything into the tree-house-ish thing I was muttering to myself,_ "Dude, You are the supersize McShizzle man, you shouldn't be afraid of a stupid dirt lady."

 _Listen Mijo, you can be afraid of anything, as long as you don't let that fear drive you to do crazy things._

I fall back onto a bean bag chair, wow that was conveniently placed.

"Mom." I say faintly.

"Leo? You in here?" A voice rings out. It's Calypso. I sigh and put on my best smile, "Yeah of course I am sunshine, where else would I be?"

She walks around the corner in a red tee-shirt and jeans and she smells like cinnamon.

When she looks at me she narrows her eyes and her face softens, "Leo, what's wrong? And don't lie to me, I know how to hurt you."

I avert her gaze and grab some stuff out of my tool belt, making something, "Nothing's wrong Sunshine, I'm just making us a little place to stay."

"Us? Leo, that place is clearly built for one person." Her eyes flare in defiance and I hear another voice,

 _Your a freak, you killed your mother and the police can't see a single thing wrong with you, but I do, You killed your mother I will make you pay Leo. One way or another._

I freeze, that's Aunt Rosa, she hated me, tortured me. I grimace and look down at what I built. I was a miniature version of the Argo II but there are slight differences, For example the one driving the ship is... mom...

"Leo!" Calypso shakes me and I blink. "What the Hades is going on with you!?"

"I told you, nothing, I am Leo, Super Size McShizzle man. Nothing bothers me." I smile for her and she obviously doesn't buy it but she rolls her eyes and stomps into the little makeshift house thing that I made.

She walks over to the north wall and puts her hand on a drawing, a drawing of her specifically. The one Hazel drew for me on the Argo II.

"Who drew this, and what does it say?" She asks quietly.

"Well, my friend Hazel drew it for me, I described you to her and she drew you for me."

"Leo, what does it say, I don't understand this- language." She says waving frantically at the drawing.

"Oh, I kinda just wrote out Morse code, It says-I love you." I look up as she turns and smiles, her eyes shining. "Leo Valdez, I am confident when I say that I love you too."

"Thanks." I reply with a smirk. I go to hug her but I hear dirt face:

 ** _Touching, Touching. Well Leo, I see you truly love my granddaughter. You take one more step towards her and I will have my husband vaporize you, or her, maybe both._**

 ** _I promise to make you suffer Leo Valdez, and That is a promise I can keep._**

I force my eyes to close as I feel a searing pain on my back. I fall face first onto the ground and hear three things:

1\. Calypso scream, "LEO!"

2\. Gaea whisper, " _ **Goodnight Valdez. I hope you enjoyed feeling what everyone else feels as they get burned.**_ "

and

3\. A voice, it sounds like Annabeth's, "NO! Leave him alone you monster."

* * *

Percy's POV:

 _Annabeth and I got captured, I should have seen it coming, I mean what kind of thief just leaves his prizes in the middle of the forest with no one guarding it. The last thing I can remember was The guy hitting me in the head with something. Then he forced something down my throat, which I am guessing was a sedative or something._

 _I woke up and found Annabeth lying in a prison cell, blood soaked into her blond hair. She has defensive wounds on her newly bound hands and a gag in her mouth. She is unconscious from what I can tell._

"You up yet!" A voice shouts, it is deep, muscular, and definitely masculine.

I don't respond, Annabeth Pushes herself off the ground and growls through her gag.

"Shut up, or I'll starve you. I did that to my last captive, didn't work out well for him, he's with the master now, what was his name, Malcom? Yep that was it."

Annabeth stops growling and the giant, did I mention it was a giant, well it's a giant. The giant walks over to Annabeth and tears the gag off of her mouth.

"When will he wake up!" The giant grows pointing at me. I close my eyes when he looks over and keep my breathing steady.

"I have no idea. Maybe if you hadn't hit him so hard."

"SHUT UP!"

Annabeth sighs and the giant begins to speak again, "Here, my patron wants me to show you something."

I open one eye slightly and see Leo on a big screen thing. I hear mumbling but I can't understand. Then I see Leo fall face first on the floor and Annabeth yells, "NO! Leave him alone you monster."

The giant stomps over to Annabeth and smacks her across the face with her finger.

"Hey!" I yell, obviously blowing my cover of being asleep.

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth whispers faintly before she receives another, "Shut Up." From the giant.

"How long have you been awake insufficient being." He growls. I lock eyes with Annabeth and she nods her head, "I have been awake maybe two minutes, three minutes."

"Well then, why don't we take you to have some fun." The giant smiles, revealing missing teeth.

"We?" I say defiantly. The lights flicker on behind him which reveals a lot of monsters, probably a lot of them hate my guts.

"Yes Percy Jackson we are here to give you you pain and suffering." The voices say in a chorus.

I try to hide my fear as he shoves the gag in my mouth and pushes me down the corridor.

* * *

Jason's POV:

 _Piper fell asleep after rambling on about Annabeth and Percy being in trouble. Chiron promised to send help and that calmed her. I walked her back to my cabin and held her in my arms till she fell asleep._

I hear a knock at the door and quietly prop Piper up on a pillow before answering the door. It's Calypso, her eyes full of fear, "Jason I need your help, It's Leo."

I write Piper a note and leave it by the bedside table. Calypso and I run and grab Will since apparently Leo is very, very injured. We find Will in Nico's cabin, Nico was attempting to teach Will how to play myth-o-magic... Attempting...

Will ran to the infirmary to get his medical supplies and then I flew us to Bunker 9. When we got inside Leo was lying face first on the couch, his shirt was off and his back was blistered, like someone decided to let him feel the pain of getting burnt the hard way.

"Ouch." I mumble looking at it. "What happened."

Will rushes to Leo's side, he grabs out some nectar and carefully drizzles it on his back. Leo groans and then mumbles, "Annabeth?"

Calypso and I share a glance. "What is he talking about?"

Will force feeds him some ambrosia and most of the blisters fade away. His eyes open and he looks up at the three of us. "What the fuck?!" He says trying to look at his back. (Sorry for the curse, it was kinda necessary.)

"What do you remember?" Will asks. " All I remember is the voice, then my back felt like it was falling off of me, and then Annabeth screaming... after that not much."

"Leo, Annabeth isn't here, she's on a quest." Calypso says in a soothing voice. "I know what I heard. She's captured somehow... She was captured by someone, I seen a flicker of her in a cage... with a-a giant. She-her hands were bound, she had a gag around her neck, she was screaming at the giant. I seen Percy too. The gag was in his mouth, he was being lead down a corridor, with a lot of monsters following him. But there were cages along the walls of the corridor, with kids inside... Maybe more demigods... I don't know. "

"Oh gods, Piper." I mumble, "She knew Annabeth was in trouble. Wait a second, who's voice did you hear Leo? You said you heard a voice, who's voice."

Leo's face looses a pint of blood, "Uh, just someone random."

I narrow my eyebrows at him and say, "Leo."

Apparently I was a lot more terrifying then I wanted to be because Leo just gulped and then spat, "Gaea, okay, now please don't like shoot lightning at me."

Calypso sits down next to him and pulls his head onto her shoulder. I smile at the two and pull Will out of the room. Will rolls his eyes and begins to walk back to camp, I offer to fly him but he just shrugs and keeps walking.

I fly back to my cabin where Piper is still sleeping. I sit next to her and debate trying to Iris Message Percy or Annabeth. The two have been through so much, I feel like if I went through half of the things they have, I wouldn't function. How they do it? I have no Idea, it will always be a mystery to me.

I surrender to sleep very quickly. My eyes close and I plunge straight into a dream.

I see Annabeth in a cage, oh gods Leo was right.

 _Her gag is in her mouth this time and her hands are definitely bound. Her eyes are defiant and wild at the same time. She keeps turning and looking down a corridor. I move forward and see the cages on the walls._

 _Each cage holds a person. Different ages, genders, hair color,etc._

 _One girl strikes my attention. She has hazel colored hair and sea green eyes. She is wearing a flannel with black leggings and combat boots. All of her clothes are torn but she looks really_ _familiar. I seen her once at camp. I don't remember her name. **(To the person who can name this girl, I will give you a shout out. She has appeared before, in chapter 12, the name of the chapter was January 28th. The first person to name her will get a shout out. Okay bye now.)**_

 _I continue down the corridor and hear two things. I go towards the first sound it is Percy, he is in a cell and he is surrounded by monsters. The monsters are taking turns just punching him in the face. Blood pours out of his nose and he coughs some out of his mouth. He keeps yelling, "I have beat you all before and I will-ugh." He gets punched before he can finish the sentence. He has a headband around him. Percy mumbles, "I can't summon the water, what in Hades-ugh."_

 _I go towards the second sound, it's-It's Reyna._

 _"I am the Praetor of Rome. LET ME GO!" She yells at the giant holding her hostage._

 _"Shut up." The giant says._

 _"Well, can you at least let them go!" Reyna says, nodding her head left. I look to the left and see Hazel and Frank. Frank is wearing a collar thing, he looks like he is putting all of his effort into changing shape but it wont work. Hazel has her hand against the wall. Her breathing is steady. I look closely at her hand, her fingers are tracing something in the wall. She pulls her hand away for long enough so I can read what it says:_

 ** _Nico Di Angelo._**

 _It was carved in, and Hazel couldn't have done it. She has no weapon on her, and these marks look like they were scraped in._

 _"No. No one leaves! Now hush." He waves his hand and a boy comes out of the corridor. He has wild eyes and he pulls a gag over Reyna's mouth, but not before she bites him._

 _I transport back to Annabeth. She's asleep now, probably passed out from exhaustion. I pat her head, even though I know she can't feel it, I think it in my head but I hear it out loud at the same time, "We'll get you out of this, stay strong, okay."_

 _Annabeth's head jerks up and she looks around. She looks straight at my head and squints, as if trying to see something that isn't there._

 _She closes her eyes again before dissolving._

I wake up next to Piper. Who is casually reading a book.

"Hey, you alright, you said something, It woke me up, but you talked." Piper says putting the book down to look at me with concern.

"No, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and Jupiter knows how many more need our help." It's barely a whisper, but it's enough to let the reality sink in. We had to save these Demigods. How I don't know, but I do know who we need to talk to. Nico Di Angelo here I come.

* * *

 _ **OKAY SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND TRY MY CONTEST: WHO WAS THE GIRL IN THE PRISON CELL, SHE APPEARED IN CHAPTER 12: JANUARY 18TH. FIRST PERSON TO TELL ME CORRECTLY WINS! GOOD LUCK.**_

 _ **ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh can I get 9 measly reviews this chapter, If I do I will reach 100 reviews, it iwll make my day... please... pretty please with whipped cream and sprinkles?**_


	28. OH MY GODS A NEW POV

_**Welcome back to chapter 27, well it's actually welcome to chapter 27... nevermind. I own nothing so enjoy all of the characters that I don't own. :)**_

 _ **oh as promised shout out in this order:**_

 _ **1\. ImpossibleThings12  
2\. WiseGirlGeek  
3\. Toby4138  
4\. FellowBookReader  
5\. PoppyOhare  
**_ _ **6\. DestinyOwl  
**_ __

 _ **Congrats on figuring it out... even if I helped a tad... okay... i'll just give you the chapter now...**_

* * *

Reyna's POV:

That stupid giant will be dead tomorrow if I have anything to say about it. I mean, he captures both of the praetors of Rome. He will die.

"HEY YOU! GET OVER HERE!" The giant yells pointing at me and then at the floor next to him. I scoot up the wall and then hop over to where he is.

"What?" I ask with a sharp tone. He smiles devilishly and then steps aside. When I look past him my stomach drops.

"Percy!" I hop as fast as I can over to his side. He has blood all over his head and neck, His shirt is a deep shade of red, and his jeans are blood soaked, His black hair is plastered to his face and he is barely breathing.

I mean I don't love him like I thought I did a long time ago but I still care about my colleagues well being. He's nearly dead.

"Where's Annabeth?" I shout at the giant, not tearing my eyes off of Percy. I look closer and see his teeth stained with blood and his nose slightly out of place.

"Doesn't matter. Now get back to your cell."

"No! Where is Annabeth?" I shout looking to my left. I see a blond girl, in a cell out in the open. She is siting but looks asleep. Nice job faking sleep, I'd have to admit.

I begin to hop back to my cell. But I turn and hop as fast as I can, breaking the bonds off my hands and pulling them off my feet. I break into a run and the giant stumbles after me. I reach the end of the corridor and slam the button. The cell that I conveniently led him into closes and the giant bangs on the bars. "YOU LOCK ME IN A CELL IMPERFECT BEING. YOU'VE GOT SKILL, I'LL GIVE YOU THAT! BUT HOW WILL YOU ESCAPE! EVEN IF YOU DO RECOVER THE GODS STOLEN ITEMS IT WONT MATTER! OH-I should not have said that..."

I smile at the giant before rushing to Annabeth's side. I untie her binds and shake her. I feel her pulse and cringe. It is lower than Percy's. I turn her over and realize why; She has a gash on the side of her neck. She covered it with her hair but is was covered in dried blood, and fresh blood. Her blond hair was dyed red with her blood and her face was streaked with blood, mud, grass stains, and some other random things. basically a lot of blood.

I shake her again and her eyes flutter open. She looks up at me curiously and reaches for her head.

"Where's-ugh-Percy?" She pushes her self off the ground and takes in her surroundings.

"There are Demigods in those cages. We get them out, we have an army." I say as she searches frantically for something.

"What?" I ask looking at her strangely.

"Where on earth is it?" She mumbles standing up and turning in a circle. "What? Where is-oh"

I look on her hand and find her ring missing. She turns around over and over and takes multiple deep breaths to calm herself.

She stops and shakes her head. "It's no use. Let-" Her breath hitches and a sob escapes her mouth. She stares down the corridor. I follow her gaze and see what is making her stop. It is not good at all.

* * *

Nico's POV:

So after Will left I took out my backpack. I dumped all of the stuff out of it and a little white box fell out. I grab the box and open it. _**(Okay just to fill you in: this was the box Will gave to Nico before Nico went to save Percy.)**_

I open the box and my breath hitches. Inside is a silver and gold ring.

A little note is taped underneath it.

 _"Okay, so I know you might not want to but, can you at least wear the ring until you do. I love you Nico. A lot. And I love you so much my brain stopped working and I couldn't think of a great poem to write... so just. If you want to marry me let me know... thanks ..."_

My heart went ka-bump. I forgot all about that little box. I couldn't wait to tell Will. I get up and spin around before flying back onto my bed.

I don't care what anyone says, I love Will Solace! I fall asleep with the happiest thoughts in my mind.

* * *

I hear a knock at the door when I wake up in the morning. I fly to it grinning like a maniac. I expect it to be Will, but instead find Jason standing with his arms crossed.

"Nico, we need to talk." He says without smiling. My grin melts and I sigh, "What? And where's Will?"

Jason looses his frown and says, "He said he was going back to your cabin last night... I thought he came back... but that's not the point. Have you or have you not been captured in the last month?"

"Uh, yes yes I have been captured, why?" I groan walking back to my bed.

"You need to show me where." Jason says sternly. "Why?" I scoff, "I don't want to. That place was horrible."

"Because literally everyone we know is there... Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, a th-"

"WHAT!?" I yell hauling myself out of bed. I liked Reyna, she was nice to me and accepted me, No way in Hades would I let her rot there. Plus everyone else needed saving.

"Alright Jason, but as soon as we get there, we get everyone out my way, no plans, just straight on action. I know these guys... oh gods."

I just realized something, that girl Madison, she was there. I promised to get her out but I never did. I forgot about her... I mean it was for like 5 days but still, 5 days in that hell, gods I couldn't stand it.

I grab my backpack and furiously start packing things into it.

Jason puts a hand on my shoulder. Normally I would just shrug it off, but I was too busy packing.

"Nico, you're not going alone. I'm coming. we'll bring a lot of people."

"No, bringing a lot of people will only make this mission harder. Just you and me, once we free those demigods that are all locked up, we'll have an army. I'm sure of it."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, so we have only 3 chapters to go before I reach 30 chapters! I'm excited, are you? I would like to thank everyone who has been here since the beginning, and I feel bad to tell you this but since I am evil...**_

 _ **Random audience member: "NO DON'T END THE SERIES, PLEASE."**_

 _ **ME: What no, I was just going to say that maybe just maybe someone you all know is going to die...**_

 _ **All audience members: *throwing fruit and random things* "NOOOOOO WHO IS IT."**_

 _ **Me: *chuckling evilly* Well I'll cut you a deal, if I get more than 15 reviews to this chapter, then maybe they wont die.**_

 _ **All audience members: "THEYYYYYY! WHO IS THEY?!"**_

 _ **Me: Whoops looks like I have said too much, Just get me those 15 reviews before March 15th and I will not kill Per-**_

 _ **Everyone who now knows who I mean to kill: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

 _ **Well just get those reviews and I wont kill that person OR the other person who's name starts with and L... Wait why did I reveal that key piece of information... right for reviews. I know it is evil to bribe, but who said I wasn't evil. Seriously, Someone needs to hunt them down and tell them the truth.**_

 _ **-Strawberrygirl2000**_


	29. We meet a new character

Okay so welcome to chapter 28. Did you guys reach 15 reviews, well I guess you'll have to wait and see.

*Laughs Maniacally*

Enjoy reading about the characters that I don't own...

* * *

Nico's POV:

 _Jason ran back to grab a pack. He tell's Piper he is going on a little trip with me. Before we leave I go into the woods, into the myrmekes lair, into the grove of Dodona. I sit next to the largest tree, where the wind chimes hang._

 _Son of Hades_

 _Save them-_

 _Save them all-_

 _Don't waste thou time,_

Then before I can get anything else that would be helpful I hear,

 _Banana_

 _happy_

 _scream_

 _HELP_

 _Meg_

 _Will_

 _Annabeth_

 _Jupiter_

 _Zeus_

 _Apollo_

I cover my ears and the grove wails.  
I stand up and as I am leaving the grove I hear one last thing,

 _Will Solace_

I stop dead in my tracks and listen intently, it doesn't continue. I sigh, shoulder my backpack and shadow travel to Jason.

* * *

"Nico. Are you sure, I don't think it's a good Idea to go without telling Chiron..." Jason says, his eyes fixed on the horizon. "We have to go without telling him, If we tell him then he is going to make us bring more people,and I am good going just the two of us."

"We should bring Pipes and Leo. Please, they should be there, I just have this feeling that we'll need them"

"We'll need your pregnant wife and a badly burned McShizzle man, nope, no way."

"""Come on. They could help a lot, we'll need them."

"No means no Jason."

"Come on, they need to be there."

"Fine, go get them."

He jumps with a smile and then wills the wind to take him where he needs to go. "Showoff." I mutter leaning up against a tree. I stare at the water and close my eyes.

"Nico." A familiar voice says.

I turn to find Hades leaning against another tree. "Hi, what do you need?"

"Well I need to see if the rumors are true." Hades says with a smirk.

"What rumors?"

"The ones about you being engaged" Hades says flatly.

"Oh, Yeah, Will." These are the only words able to formulate in my mouth.

"You beat the odds."

"Yeah, I did." I whisper.

"I'll be there, Until then, stay safe my son." I smile and whisper, "You too."

I hear Jason running back with Piper and Leo. I grab his hand and Pipers hand and we make a circle. I concentrate and then shadow travel right outside of my least favorite prison. "Here we are." I say shuddering. A cloud passes over us and I shiver. Looking down at my hands I see wisps of smoke.

"Let's go." Jason says pushing the door open. "What in literal Hades." All three of them say, staring at the cages on the walls, and oh gods, Annabeth.

* * *

Renya's POV:

I look where Annabeth is staring and my stomach drops, Monsters everywhere, all coming towards us. Hundreds and hundreds of monsters.

And right in the middle of it all is Percy, unconsious, oblivious, and most likely about to die.

* * *

 ** _Me: ANNNNNNND CUE THE WAILING AND CRYING AND SCREAMING IN MISERY!_**

 ** _Akhlys: Ooooo Wailing?!_**

 ** _Me: Yes_**

 ** _Akhlys: Crying!?_**

 ** _Me: Yes_**

 ** _Akhlys: Screaming in Misery?!_**

 ** _Me: Pretty Much yep_**

 ** _Akhlys: I love all of those things! What are those things being caused by now?_**

 ** _Me: Well I just made a super long authors note in the middle of a chapter. I also conveniently placed that authors note right after I said Percy might Die..._**

 ** _Akhlys: *Eye's widen* I think you should continue the story now_**

 ** _Me: Why?_**

 ** _Akhlys: *Points to angry fangirls with pitchforks and torches*_**

 ** _Me: *face drains of a pint of blood.* Uh... Enjoy the rest of your chapter._**

* * *

Reyna's POV:

"What in literal Hades." I hear turning to the side. I see Jason and Nico and Piper and Leo. I turn to Annabeth just as she yells, "You want to hurt me. Go ahead and try."

She sprints off to the left, despite her injuries and the monsters, being stupid as they are, follow her.

I go to follow her and help but she yells, "I'll hold them off, get the others to safety, I know how to do this."

Jason immediately flies to the cages and starts to open them, Leo blasts open locks with fire, Piper charmspeaks the monsters that stayed behind, Hazel and Frank bust their way out and They both help to free the other demigods.

I look for some way to help, but the 5 of them work as one, freeing demigods. Nico arms each demigod with a weapon from the armory. I look down the walkway an my good luck jumps out of my body and disappears.

The giant broke free and is slowly, soundlessly making his way towards Percy.

"No." I mutter. I pick up a fallen celestial bronze sword and charge. The giant wasn't expecting it. I slash underneath his arm and he howls. Percy doesn't move.

The giant reaches for him and I jump somehow managing to slash his finger off. He pulls his arm back in alarm and stares at the spot his finger used to be. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS FINGER!?"

 _Mom please, now would be the best time to help me, or send someone to help me. Please, I don't want my friends to die._

"REYNA WATCH OUT!" I hear Nico scream as I fly across the room. The giant barely flicked me and I ended up on the other side of the room. (the room is huge, like more then 100 feet in length. Just sayin.)

Instead of crashing into the wall, I slow to a stop and gracefully touch the ground. My mother appears in front of me, along with Minerva.

"Bellona." Minerva says eyeing my mother.

"Minerva." Bellona says eyeing her back.

"Mom?" I say. She's beautiful. She has short black hair. She is wearing full battle armor and has a sword and shield bigger than anything I have ever seen before. She radiates power and has a clam peaceful smile.

"Reyna, why don't we get to work." She says hefting her sword.

Minerva does the same. I heft my sword and the three of us charge together.

* * *

Percy's POV:

 _We were winning, until we started to loose. -The Percy Way to describe a battle._

Oh yeah, Hi guys, I am fine, don't worry. I just totally blacked out for like a long time. I woke up to see Athena, Bellona, Reyna, and a lot of other people fighting.

Then the higlight of my day; Annabeth, looking the hottest she has ever looked.

She was dressed in tatters, blood soaked hair, but she looked hot. She was fighting Poseidon knows how many monsters and she was winning.

Then there was all of my Argo II buddies. They were saving all of the imprisoned demigods, arming them, sending them to fight. Wow.

Then there's me. Lying on the floor like some rag-doll.

I stumble to my feet and reach into my pocket, where Riptide is safely resting.

I pull it out and uncap it. I go to fight and only find myself stumble. I hear a few people yell, "Percy, sit down. Don't hurt yourself. Just wait until the fight is over."

And then there's my bro Jason: He flies down to me and hands me a square of Ambrosia. He gives me a sip of nectar and then says, "This is a thank you for that time on the Argo II. Go get em'."

He pats me on the back before flying up to release some more demigods.

I go to take a step and then feel a sharp pain in my back. Then I see a sword come out my front. I fall forward and hear one last thing. "Wow you are weak."

I pull Riptide out and slash behind me. The demigod's arm gets a severe cut and he runs off screaming. My insides smoke, my cut burns really bad.

I see Annabeth turn and her eyes widen, She can't rush over because she is surrounded by monsters, Reyna is fighting along side the two goddesses and still is barely holding off the giant.

I lean back against the wall and my head lolls to the side.

"Perseus Jackson, You will not die."

"Who?" I ask. At first I thought It was Annabeth, but it wasn't.

I look forward and see someone I thought died years earlier. Her name was Arianna. She was Marching over, a knife in her hand. Her curly red hair was in a high ponytail. "Ari?" I croak, barely able to lift my head.

"Percy! Don't you dare die." She says sternly.

"I haven't seen you since Middle school." I ramble.

"Yeah, well shortly after you left with Grover, these nitwits captured me. I got out once about three years after they captured me, brought a few people out with me but then I can back to rescue a bo- a friend and found out they killed him. I nearly tore this place to shreds. But instead I used my time wisely, I was going to bust out in a week or two, but then your friends showed up. So now you have to live in order to tell me whats been going on in your life."

So your probably wondering, 'Hey, who's this chick, you better not leave her for Annabeth.'

Don't worry I wont. She was a friend of mine in Middle school. First one to be nice to me before Grover. I didn't know I was a demigod either then, so she probably didn't either.

"Wh-Who's your parent... Godly side?" I ask, trying not to fall asleep.

"Apollo and Athena"

"Uh, how."

"Uh long story, my dad fell in love with a mortal man, Athena also fell for him, They made me, and of story."

"If I wasn't about to die I would think I am crazy but whatever."

"Who is your parent?"

"Poseidon."

"Really?That's cool."

I feel my head droop and then all of the fighting stops.

"SEAWEED BRAIN, I SWEAR IF YOU DIE I WILL BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE AND THEN KILL YOU AGAIN!" Annabeth yells sprinting over to me.

The rest of my friends sprint over to me.

"Who are you?" Annabeth and Arianna say at the same time.

"I am his old friend from Middle School." Arianna says flatly.

"I am his wife." Annabeth says sternly.

* * *

 _ **Well, how was that chapter, do you guys like Arianna. She's pretty cool right. You will love her backstory.**_

 _ **Well lets see how this plays out, bye eyeryone. :)**_


	30. Questions answered

_**Hey guys, so you guys get to learn some awesome things in this chapter. :)**_

 _ **Arianna's backstory**_  
 _ **If Percy lives... maybe next chapter folks.**_  
 _ **What happened to Will**_  
 _ **And so so so so so much more. :P**_

 _ **Oh, I want to let you all know that I am going back and rewriting/editing the first chapters. They were very childish and I apologize. Do you think I should change the name of the story? to like after the war or something? just wondering.**_

 _ **ENJOY READING ABOUT THE CHARACTERS I DON'T OWN.**_

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV:**

" _SEAWEED BRAIN I SWEAR IF YOU DIE I WILL BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE AND THEN KILL YOU AGAIN!_ " _I screamed at Percy, rushing over._

 _There's a girl next to him, who at first I mistook for Rachel. As I approached him however, I realized that it wasn't Rachel. It was a girl with long, red, curly hair. She had it in a high ponytail with a little strand falling from the front. She has glasses, with celestial bronze frames, usually meaning that it is enchanted to turn into something else. She was wearing a pair of black leggings, combat boots, a red tee-shirt and denim jacket. Her lips were chapped and her skin was dotted with freckles. She has brown eyes with Green hues and orange spikes in them. She has a backpack with various things sticking out of them. There is a knife in her hand that looks like imperial gold. She was pretty, too pretty, and from the way Percy looked at her it made it look like they were close._

I drop to my knees next to him and brush the hair out of his face. His face is pale and it looks like he is straining just to keep his eyes open.

"Who are you?" I say at the same time as this mystery girl.

"I am his old friend from Middle School." The girl says, eyeing me warily.

"I am his wife." I say eyeing her back.

* * *

"Wife!?" The girl says looking from me to Percy and back again.

"Yeah." I say, not tearing my eyes from Percy.

"Hey, Wise Girl." Percy coughs, his teeth are stained with blood and his hair is plastered to his face. His nose is slightly out of place and there is blood all over him.

I smile back at him.

"Seaweed Brain, why?" I whisper squeezing his hand. He groans and closes his eyes. His pulse drops and I nearly scream. Jason pushes forward and says, "Percy. Listen to the sound of Annabeth's voice, think of everything good. Okay. Now eat this."

Jason shoves the ambrosia into his mouth and his breathing steadies. Jason looks scared, I look around and find everyone else the same way, they are all staring at me. "Jason, I need you to get a stretcher, find one, build one, I really could care less, Have Leo help you."

Jason nods and runs off, Leo following at his heels.

"A-Annabeth?" Percy says, barely audible. "Yeah Percy." I whisper back.

"T-the gods. Their items of power are all here. You- *cough*- need to get them." Percy tries to smile, but winces.

"No." My voice stays stern. This idiot. No way am I leaving him.

"Annabe-" "No, don't Annabeth me." I say, voice threatening to break, "I'm not leaving you."

"Okay, fine. Just-Here." He says opening his hand. My wedding ring is inside. I take it out of his hand and slide it on my finger. "Percy-where?"

"It was on the floor near me when I woke up." He whispers

Jason comes back with a stretcher. We slide Percy onto it and we each take a handle.

"Where's Will?" I hear a voice ask.

I turn to find Nico, clutching a Camp Half Blood Tee-Shirt. On the rim of the tee-shirt, it says: William Solace, Apollo cabin.

"Will? I remember him." The girl next to me says.

"Who are you?" Nico asks. He is clutching the shirt so hard, his knuckles are turning white.

"I'm Arianna. The boy, Will. He's a blond, with a nice tan. He-Um he didn't have a weapon when they brought him here. They carried him down the secret passage. Gods- Follow me." Arianna says rushing down the hall and slamming her fist into a blue button. We all make eye contact and reach a silent agreement.

Nico sprints after her along with Leo, Reyna, and a few of the new kids. The rest of us focus on getting Percy out of the prison.

* * *

When we get outside there are at least 5 dozen Pegasi, too many chariots to count, SUV's, and to top it all off, Arion.

Hazel rushes to Arion while Blackjack gallops over to us. I rub his flank while Blackjack Nickers furiously.

"Yeah, okay doughnuts later. Fine, just get me home."

All of the new demigods look at Percy like he is crazy, but I just smile. Hazel trots over on Arion and says, "Do you want me to take him to Camp Jupiter?"

Percy looks at me and nods. I let go of his hand as Jason and Frank haul him into a chariot. Arion speeds off with Percy and I nearly break down in tears.

Piper comes up behind me and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Shhh. It's okay." She whispers.

"Why- Piper every time- There's always something. I think, 'Hey, maybe I can finally have a minute of peace.' but no those damn gods and damn fates have to make my life a living hell."

I say all of this, anger in my words.

"Annabeth!?" I hear a very familiar voice shout. I turn to find Malcom running towards us. "Malcom!?" I shout back, He runs right into me. Giving me a bear hug.

"I thought you were dead." I whisper into his ear. "Nope, your favorite brother is here and will live to fight another day!"

I laugh which makes him grin. Piper walks off to find Jason while the rest of us file into chariots and SUV's. I walk back into the prison and find one cage open, light streaming through it.

"NO-NICO!" I hear someone scream from the door to my left. I pull out my sword and sprint inside.

* * *

Reyna's POV:

 _I didn't like the idea of following a complete stranger into a tunnel where I couldn't stretch my arms out wide. But I didn't like the idea of Nico doing it alone even more._

 _Nico followed this 'Arianna' chick, I followed him, and Leo followed me. Then there were some other kids, who also carried weapons and were complete strangers._

"Hey, C?"

A girl with long brown hair and glasses steps past us and comes next to Arianna.

"Yeah Ari?" The girl answers.

"Can you and Anthony protect them, I'm gonna scout ahead."

"Not alone!" The girl, C, protests.

"Yes." Arianna hisses.

"Maybe I should go with you, sometimes two swords could be better than one." I pipe up. Nico shoots me a smile and Arianna huffs, "Fine, but only you."

She storms off, dagger in one hand and flashlight in another.

"What's her deal?" Leo says, eyeing her as she storms down the hall. I grab my sword and listen walk down the hall cautiously, listening to the voices as I proceed. Each sentence gets softer and softer, but I am able to hear one girl say, "She left her boyfriend behind when she escaped the first time. She promised to come back for him, only when she did-"

"He was gone." Anthony says.

"She naturally, tried to be optimistic about it, she's always looked at the bright side of things. She told herself maybe he escaped on his own. But, he never turned up. She found his ring in the torture room and she's never been the same."

If they said anymore I couldn't hear it, I catch up with Arianna and she turns to me. Her eyes are brown with orange spikes and green hues. They look like they have been broken. Like the one time she tried to love, it got ripped out from under her.

"You ready?" She asks, her voice hard like steel.

"Yeah, are you?" I ask back.

She nods and walks forward cautiously. We hear an ear piercing scream slice through the air. "Will." We both say. She walks forward and taps her glasses, muttering something I can't catch.

The glasses turn into binoculars that turn around the corner. Wow.

"About 2 guys." She whispers back to me, "Both armed."

We hear running footsteps behind us, I turn to find Nico, sword drawn, eyes wild. "That was Will, if you ladies expect me to sit here and just listen to it, I swear to all the gods."

"Nico, we are with you." I say, resting my hand on his shoulder. His eyebrows furrow together and his long hair falls over his eyes.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I peer around the corner and see Will, his hands moving furiously, every time he stops he gets whipped.

"Fix him boy, that is the only reason your alive right now, so fix him." A voice growls. "Okay, but I need sunlight in order for my power to work better s-"

"SHUT UP!" The whip cuts through the air and the sound was enough to make anyone cringe. Nico's eyes scrunch tight and tears trickle down his cheeks.

We hear loud footsteps get quieter and quieter.

"Your lucky." A new voice interrupts the silence.

Arianna gasps and looks up quickly, peering around the corner.

"They did this too me too, after finding out my dad was Hephaestus, they made me build everything for them, they _Forced_ me to do their bidding. If one machine went Haywire, if one screw went loose, I was whipped, for an hour. Any place they could touch."

Arianna bursts around the corner, no longer caring about stealth.

I rush around the corner too, Nico following.

"Will!" Nico says rushing forward to his boyfriend and hugging him from behind. "Nico?" Will says turning his head. Nico goes on his tiptoes and kisses Will's cheek. "I was so worried, you can't do that!"

I turn to Arianna and see her standing in silence, "You-You're _**Alive**_!" Her words force pain and anger into the air. Both Will and Nico turn to see it.

The boy steps out of the shadows and stares Arianna in the face.

He is tall and somewhat muscular. He has dark brown hair and has that mischievous gleam in his amber colored eyes. His hands are calloused and his arms are covered in scars and who knows what. He was handsome, and I could see why Arianna liked him.

"Of course I am." He says with an evil smirk, almost like he had been possessed, "Miss me?"

I expected her to run forward and judo flip him like Annabeth did to Percy when they were reunited, but instead she threw her dagger at the wall right next to his head.

"Two years." She whispers. Then she looks him in the eye and screams, " **TWO YEARS**! I LOOKED FOR YOU FOR **TWO WHOLE YEARS** , YOU WERE ALIVE ALL THAT TIME! _I BLAMED MYSELF_ FOR LOOSING YOU BUT YOU WERE ALIVE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, OR SHOW ME, _**WHY**_!"

I stared at her. Her eyes were filled with tears and some tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Because obviously you didn't look hard enough, Did she Alex dear?" A girl walks out from the shadows and wraps her arms around him, kisses him on the lips and then looks back at us.

Nico growls at her which makes her turn towards him, "Oh hello Nico darling, How are things?"

Nico charges, I do the same. He slashes at her throat and blood trickles out, she looks down and then says, "You little brat!"

Nico looks her in the eye and pulls her collar, "Don't torture my fiancé."

He then turns around and I only have time to shout, "NO-NICO!" Before she throws the knife, aiming directly at his head.

* * *

 _ **Well that was one great way to end a chapter!**_

 _ **Hope you all loved it! Anyone want to give that boy a name, the son of Hephaestus.**_

 _ **Review please, and a shout-out to anyone who can tell me either of the following:**_

 _ **1-Who is Alex?**_  
 _ **2-Where has Alex been seen before?**_

 _ **-Strawberrygirl2000.**_

 _ **:D**_


	31. Never mess with a red head

**_Hey guys, So I wrote this as quickly as possible, because my life was threatened... I mean jeez, I end a chapter with a knife aiming at Nico's head and suddenly I'm on the Wanted list. I mean I even made my own poster:_**

 ** _WANTED:_** **_Strawberrygril2000  
Dead OR Alive_** **_For threatening to kill Nico Di Angelo._** **_$1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.00 REWARD._**

 ** _Well enjoy the and shout-out to ImpossibleThings12, she named Arianna's Boyfriend. His name is Ash. :)_**

 ** _And shout-out to the Anonymous guest. Your review made me smile so much. I promise I will stay cringy. Thank you for the amazing review. I was almost done with the chapter, and I was reading over and saying, 'okay this chapter sucks, really cringy and agh.' and then I got your review, so I changed nothing. Let me know what you think, thank you so much._**

* * *

 _He then turns around and I only have time to shout, "NO-NICO!" Before she throws the knife, aiming directly at his head._

* * *

 ** _That^^^ is why you all want to kill me! I mean seriously, It's not like his life is on the line... oh wait... it is.._**

* * *

 ** _Hazel's POV:_**

 ** _(Ha I am really evil, I am starting with Hazel... XD)_**

 _As soon as we reached the border for Camp Jupiter, Arion slowed down. He whined at me and I fed him some gold. We reach the border and Two girls are standing at the entrance._

"Hazel!?" They both shout, faces brightening. "We thought you were dead!"

I slide off Arion and then unhitch him. He bolts off, probably to graze. I wave my hand in a, 'Come here' motion and they oblige. "Who's th- Oh gods."

Percy's eyes are closed, he is barely breathing. Another demigod runs outside, I recognize her as Julieanna Romon Jacobs. She's a daughter of Jup- Zeus. _**(I am bringing back those characters that you guys made!)**_

She runs over to us and her eyes widen, "Is that-Percy?"

We nod, she gulps. We each take a handle and haul him into the tunnel. We pull him through the tunnel, then over the bridge, then into Camp. Demigods stop and stare at us. We make it to the infirmary after much trouble, I mean what has he been eating?! He's heavy!

One of the Apollo children rushes over and tries to tend to his wounds while I go to the gate to wait for everyone else. I am sitting down my hands curled around my blade.

I hear the sound of cars and the sound of hooves crunching on gravel. I turn to find the SUV's pull up and the Pegasi touching to the ground.

Frank jumps out of a chariot and runs toward me, "How's Percy?"

Tears form in my eyes, "I got away as fast as possible, didn't want to be there if they say he wont make it."

Frank takes my hand which sends shivers up my spine, and then wipes away a tear. "It's okay." "No, I just left him, when he needed me. Annabeth wasn't here so I should've been." I stomp my foot on the ground as Piper and Jason land.

They too rush over. "How's Percy?" They both ask at the exact same time. "I don't know." I whisper again. Piper bites her lip and rushes into camp, Jason goes to say something and then just flies himself into camp.

Frank starts to direct the new campers into Camp Jupiter while I stare at a shape in the distance. Then I feel a sharp pain in my head. I look up and see Pluto.

"Dad?" I whisper. He beckons for me to come closer, I look to Frank and find him busy so I jog to the top of the hill. "Why are you here?" I ask with a sharp tone.

"Why do my children always ask that?" He mumbles under his breath.

"Maybe because every time a God or Goddess visits they want us to go on a quest, or they want something, so what do you want."

"To tell you something."

"And that would be."

"Well, I can't really say it without revealing fate itself, but if you need someone to talk to, visit my palace."

"Wait what?" I ask fear erupting inside of me, "Pluto-Dad! Wait!"

* * *

 _ **Will's POV:**_

"NICO!" I scream trying to turn around. He turns around and his eyes widen as a girl with red hair jumps and pushes him out of the way. The knife hits her thigh, and blood pours out.

I heave a big sigh of relief and try to pull my hands free of the chains. Reyna lets a sigh of relief out and rushes forward to Nico and the girl with red curly hair.

The girl groans and turns over, pulling the knife out and then chucking it at the wall next to that guys head.

"You little Bitch!" She screams. Hopping up onto her feet, "You just threw a knife at Nico Di Angelo, one of the most decorated and impressive demigods ever!"

I look at her, trying to see if I know her. Not many people know Nico that well, even though they should. She picks another knife out of her boot.

She throws this one next to the girl, Alex's head, hitting her ear and causing blood to trickle out.

She grabs another knife from the same boot and throws it hard, pinning Alex's shirt to the wall. The redhead grabs more knives and throws them all at the wall. Each one pins the girl to the wall even more. Where is she getting all of these knives from?!

Somehow she pulls more knives out and throws them like lightning, pinning the boy to the wall as well.

"And you stole my Boyfriend from me, you brainwashed him or something, you changed him!" Tears spill from the girls eyes. She pulls a knife from her hair and throws it her left, hitting a monster that I didn't even see coming. _**(gods where is she getting these knives)**_

"I thought he was dead but no! HE WAS WITH YOU THE ENTIRE TIME!" She screams that last part, throwing another knife above Alex's head, pieces of hair fall to the ground.

Tears roll down her cheeks and she walks closer to the girl.

"I lost my dad, my mortal dad, when I was 5, I can't remember what he looks like without looking at a picture." She takes a breath, pulling another fricking knife from her belt.

She positions the knife under the girl's neck, "Then I lost my aunt, the closest thing I had to a mother, in a car accident."

"I ran away from my first foster home and lived in a BOX for over 2 years."

"Then I went to school every day, this woman, Sally, she owned the candy store. She would give me candy and lunch. She bought me a backpack so I could go to school with books." A tear trickles down her cheeks.

"Then I lost my first Crush, Percy Jackson, when he left. Then these bimbos capture me. Then I met Jessica. She was killed in front of my eyes to make me behave. SHE WAS KILLED BECAUSE OF ME!"

I thought she was going to explode. "Then you want to know who comforted me, Ash. I thought, 'Hey I finally found someone who wont leave my life'. But no, not one person can find him the day we escape."

She turns to the boy, "And then I come back, _**For You!**_ And I still can't find _**you**_. I then somehow end up in the dungeon, I find your ring, the one your mother gave you. Around it is  blood."

The boy gulps and meets her eyes, "I thought you were dead. I _vowed_ to make every single one of them pay for killing you, _**but you weren't dead**_."

"Aria-"

"No." She says utterly calm, "I don't want to hear a word you have to say Ash."

"Ple-"

She points the knife at his nose. "Say one word. I dare you."

He gulps and nods. She turns around and walks collectively out of the room. _**(And that ladies and gentleman is why you do not piss a redhead off)**_

"Nico, you okay?" I find my voice. "Yeah, I'm fine, are you okay?" He asks. "Yeah. I-I'm okay." Nico finally gets up off the floor and picks the lock of my chains. When I get my arms free I hug him.

He ruffles my hair and laughs. He Laughs.  Then his words finally hit me. '...fiancé...'

"Wait, you opened the box?" I squeal. "Your such a girl Solace. And yes." He says, blush covering his cheeks. Reyna shakes her head, "Okay I hate to interrupt you but, I think we should go before more monsters show up."

Nico smiles, takes my hand and leads me out of the room.

* * *

 _ **Percy's POV:**_

I was made _useless._

I was **_helpless_**.

I was in _**pain**_.

Those sentences aren't supposed to to describe Percy Jackson. I could hear the voices of my friends, but I couldn't open my eyes to tell them, I AM FINE.

I hear Jason, "This is my fault."

 _Dude no it isn't_

Then Piper, "He's like you, he's a fighter, he'll make it through."

 _Thank you Piper._

"I should've done something to help." Hazel complains.

 _Hazel there was nothing you could do._

Then Frank decides to blame himself, "No Hazel, It's my fault. I should've paid attention or something."

 _GODS IT'S MY FAULT PEOPLE!_

"I wonder where Annabeth ran off too," Frank says. "She ran back inside before we left right?" Piper says, worry etched in her voice. I wanted to haul myself out of bed and scream. _ANNABETH WAS WHERE!?_

"Yeah, but she's with that Arianna chic and Nico. So she'll be fine." Jason says, it sounds like he is talking to me. Again I wanted to haul myself out of bed and scream, _ANNABETH WAS WHERE?! WITH WHO!?_

"Yeah, but did you hear that scream." Piper whispers. My eyes flew open and I sat straight up, which I regretted at later time. I clutch my stomach as they all gasp.

"Percy!" They all shout.

I groan and swing my feet out of the bed. They all share a glance. "Oh no water boy, you are staying in bed." Piper says pushing the covers back over me and laying me down.

"Annabeth." I cough.

"She's fine." She says.

"You are a bad liar, especially when I heard you before, she's inside that horrid place and you **_left_** her there!"

Piper sighs, "It doesn't matte-"

"DOESN'T MATTER!?" I nearly scream, "Annabeth Doesn't Matter?"

Piper looks back at the rest of them for support. Jason puts his hand on her shoulder. Frank steps forward and says, "Percy, look. I will go back to get her, but stay here okay."

"No." Jason says. All eyes turn to him, "He's coming with me."

Piper's eyes widen, "Are you crazy?!" Jason laughs and helps me out of the hospital bed. "Well, maybe, I mean why don't we ask the brick that came in contact with my head." Piper's eyes harden and she grits her teeth, "Jason Grace."

"Piper Grace." She blushes furiously and then says, "He has to rest."

"That's what you said to me, and the only way it healed was when I wasn't following your orders." Piper opens her mouth to speak, but she is at a loss for words. Jason hands me a shirt, which I slip on. I shake his hand and he says, "This makes us even."

"Yeah Grace, you keep saying that and then you end up owing me again." I say with a chuckle, which hurts just saying. If you have ever had bronchitis and you try and laugh, it feels like you are being poked with a million giant pins, well that's what this felt like.

"Shut up Jackson."

"That is one thing I'm not good at unfortunately." I say. Jason whistles for Tempest as I call Blackjack. My Pegasus trots up and then Tempest shows up.

 _Boss, why are you out of bed, can we get doughnuts now?_

"Sure Blackjack, but first we have to get Annabeth."

I climb on his back and Jason and I fly off to go find my wife.

* * *

 _ **See you next time. :)**_


	32. The Ahh Factor

_**Reviews: 149  
Followers: 27**_  
 _ **Favorites: 26  
**_ _ **Views: 16,087 (probably more by now since you are viewing it...)**_

* * *

 ** _I just want to say How much I appreciate you peoples! Thank you so much. Enjoy your extra long chapter, When I hit 200 Reviews I will give you guys an extra extra long chapter. :)_**

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I sprint, full _sprint_ down the hallway. I turn the corner and see a group of kids keeping watch. Leo in among them. "Hey Annabeth, what's hot?"

I had the strongest urge to say, "You are Leo." But I bite my tongue. "Did you not hear that scream?"

A girl with brown hair and glasses steps forward, "Yeah, we did, but Arianna told us to wait here, I am intent on following her _suggestions._ Besides, she took that girl, Reyna with her." The girl looks tense, but I mean why wouldn't she be, she's a demigod. She wears a tattered pair of leggings, sneakers, and a shirt that says, "Yeah I read, so what?"

"And don't forget the boy, the small pale one, he ran after them." A boy, about age 18 says. He is leaning against the wall. He is wearing a black tee-shirt and jeans. He has sneakers on and a jacket. He has brown hair and blue eyes.

"His name's Nico." Leo mutters.

The boy shoots him a glare, "Look, I don't know your name, and I really could care less, Arianna told us to stay here so we are staying."

I raise my eyebrow, no one talks that way to Annabeth Jackson. Leo's eyes widen and he says, "You should let her go, you don't want to get in the way of Annabeth."

"Annabeth's your name huh? And no, your not passing, you have to wait like she told us to." The boy says.

"First, I want names. Next I want ages, and lastly I want to walk down this corridor and go check on my friend. You said Arianna told **_You_** to stay. However, she didn't tell me to stay." I retort, perfectly calm.

The girl with the long brown hair and glasses says, "I go by C, and sometimes CJ. I am 17, turning 18 in two months."

The boy with the brow hair and blue eyes says, "I'm Anthony, I'm 18."

Another girl steps forward, she has black curly hair. She smiles, revealing braces. "I'm Madison, I am 18 as well. Nice to meet you Annabeth." She shakes my hand and I turn to another guy in the group.

"And you?" I say eyeing him.

"I'm Hawk, and no it isn't a nickname. I am 19. And usually I don't give my name to perfect strangers, but you seem very trustworthy."

I nod and then say, "Okay, I am going to go now, and none of you are going to stop me."

Leo smiles and I beckon him to follow me. "Oh no, you can't just leave like that Leo." Leo turns around and lights his hand on fire, "Listen Miss Prissy, I don't let my friends tell me what to do and I'm not about to let you tell me what to do either."

They all step back in alarm, except for the teen, Hark. "Fire, cool. Go get your friends, they turned to the left."

We turn down the corridor and slam right into the redhead girl.

* * *

"Wh-Oh it's you." She mumbles. I notice a cut on her leg that is bleeding. I look into her eyes for just a moment and then feel the anger radiating off of her.

"What Happened, Is Nico alright... Are you alright?" I ask, a million questions swirling inside my brain.

"Nico's fine, I'm Fine too." She grits her teeth at that last part. "They're down that way, 3rd door on the left." She says pointing behind her and nodding to the left.

Before she walks away I say something, "Hey. Thank you."

She turns around, eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "For what?"

"Well three things; One, you kept Percy alive until I could make it to him, Two you went in search of Will for Nico, and Three you took a knife to save Nico's life. That takes bravery. You saved two people who matter two me and I can never thank you enough."

Her expression turns from anger, to confusion, "Okay. One I had to help him. Two, no problem. Three, how the heck did you know?"

I smile, "A magician never reveals her secrets."

"But, your not a magician." She says.

I chuckle thinking of Sadie and Carter Cane, "You'd be surprised."

She smiles at me, a genuine smile, I think we are going to be great friends.

Leo whispers into my ear, "Wait, you aren't really a magician are you?" all I can do is chuckle and continue walking.

* * *

 _ **Nico's POV:**_

I walk out of the door and see Annabeth walking down the hall with Leo. As soon se she sees me she runs down the hall and slams into me with a hug and whispers, "Oh my gods Nico, don't do that! I'm so glad your okay, I couldn't bear to loose both of you."

Will looks at Annabeth with confusion as I whisper, "It's okay, I'm here, I'm fine."

Annabeth leans back and takes a deep breath, remembering there are other people here, and then smiles. The smile is obviously fake.

Will looks me in the eye and asks silently, _What did Miss?_

I smile with an, I'll explain it later, expression.

He sighs and Leo looks behind us, "Where's Reyna?"

I turn around and find Reyna gone, I look inside the room and see her crouched on the floor, holding something. "What is it?" Annabeth says walking up behind her.

"Oh, Annabeth, Hi. Um... I'm not sure, she looks so familiar though."

Leo follows Will and I as we walk up to see what it is. "I think that's... oh gods." Annabeth mutters. "What?" Will asks peering over my shoulders.

I look down at what Reyna is holding and suck in a breath. "Nico it's-"

"Bianca." It's a picture of Bianca. Her eyes are sparkling and her smile brightens the room, even though she's a child of the underworld. She has her arm around someone, probably me, but the rest of the picture is cut-no ripped off.

Will turns his head to look at me closely, his eyes fill with worry. "Nico?" We all turn to a little girl about 4, she has chocolate brown eyes and short brown hair. My eyes widen and I resist the urge to rush forward and pick the little girl up.

"What's your name sweetie?" Will says sweetly.

The tiny little girl runs up to my and jumps, hooking her arms around my neck. "Your Nico right?" My mouth can't find words, tears fill my eyes and I nod.

"I love you Nico." She whispers and lays her head on my knee. I feel a tear roll down my cheek as she pulls something out of her pocket. "I found this in my room, mommy says it from a game... my-myt-myth-o-majeec." _**(that was intentionally spelt wrong, that is how this little girl says it.)**_

Two more tears roll down my cheeks, "Nico, why you crying?" She reaches forward with her tiny hands and wipes my tears away, "You can't cry."

Annabeth turns to the girl, "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Rosella." She replies simply, not taking her eyes off mine.

"WHERE'D YOU GO YOU LITTLE PINT!" A voice bellows. Rosella tenses in my arms and squeezes her eyes shut. We hear giant footsteps and then another scream, "YOU BETTER NOT BE HIDING!"

I pick her up and run out of the room, the rest of them trailing behind me. We get outside and Rosella hugs me tighter, "Nico, don't leave me here? Promise."

"I promise." I whisper hugging her tight, "Now shush, okay. We don't want him to hear us."

* * *

 _ **Jason's POV:**_

I look forward at Percy on Blackjack. Blackjack is flying as fast as he can just so they can rescue Annabeth. He looks back at me and then guess what, Tempest decides that he wants to go somewhere, leaving me to fall through the air.

I use the winds to catch me while Percy flies down on Blackjack to let me hop on.

"Dude, you should've seen your face." Percy laughs.

"Ha Ha." I say, "At least I can fly, if your horse left you then you would fall to your death."

Percy falls forward with laughter and then says,"Okay, 1- I don't need to fly. 2- Blackjack says, 'I'm a Pegasus not a horse.' 3- My horses don't leave me and 4-Watch this, Blackjack don't catch me okay." The horse neighs and Percy leans sideways and falls through the air, I look down and him and see him falling rapidly through the air, pretty dangerous considering he can't fly.

Then out of no where, like Seven Pegasi Fly through the clouds and hold their wings out to catch him, he climbs on the back of a speckled white one and flies all the way back up to Blackjack.

"See Grace." He says, his hair tousled and his face red, "I don't need to fly because these Pegasi will save me any time I need."

"Yeah sure Jackson." I say rolling my eyes.

He chuckles as we descend.

* * *

We make it to the courtyard and Percy hops off, breaking into a run. I jump off Blackjack and run after him, he's pretty fast, but so am I. Before we make it inside, we hear a scream. We both share a glance and then Percy doubles over, clutching his midsection.

I stop by his side as he looks up, his stomach is steaming. Steam rises from his wound and his bandages soak with blood. He shudders and groans.

I find my hands shaking. "Percy?" I ask.

"Hey Grace. Don't go freaking out on me, mm-kay?" Percy says with a forced smile. "Jackson, If you die I swear." Percy curses in ancient Greek and then says, "Why Grace, cause you haven't taken me on a date yet."

He chuckles and I find myself chucking along with him, "Yeah, did I get to the part about our first kiss?"

"I'm not ready to go that fast Babe." Percy says wincing.

Annabeth sneaks out with Nico, a young girl, Will, Arianna, and a bunch of other people They are all holding several items, some big some small. When Annabeth sees Percy she gets a very angry expression.

"Hey babe?" I say.

"Yeah hon?"

"Annabeth is stomping down anger avenue towards us."

"Oh. Pretend I'm not here."

"Percy Jackson, Jason Grace!" She yells super quietly, "Seriously! You are supposed to be in Camp right now!" I wave at her and say, "Hey Annabeth, how are you?"

"Seriously!? Jason Grace did you allows this?!" She nearly shouts.

Arianna limps forward, "I hope you have a way out of here, I need medical attention and we need to get the gods their items of power."

At that moment all of the gods who Annabeth and Percy didn't help appear. All of us drop to one knee except for Arianna, Percy (he is kinda laying on the floor already), and another kid who is tall, buff, handsome.

"Arianna, kneel." A girl whispers.

"No."

"Hawk?!" A few of them whisper.

"No."

"Excuse me?!" Zeus/Jupiter says with a raised eyebrow.

"I said, 'No.'" The two of them say at the same time.

Zeus/Jupiter thunders, literally, "What?!"

Arianna steps forward and has her fists clenched in rage, "Are you hard of hearing, I said no. You don't respect me, I don't respect you. I'm not about to kneel for a f-" The guy, Hawk steps forward and grabs her hand, "Shh, calm down." She looks at him, eyes angry, and then turns back to my dad.

"I'm not bowing, I'm not kneeling."

"I'm gonna blast that blasted girl."

Percy shoots up, somehow forgetting about his pain and says, "No!" The gods turn to him and he says, "You can't just go around and blast people who don't respect you. You don't respect us, so do you expect us to go around blasting you!?"

Zeus/Jupiter lowers himself to the ground and walks to Percy, "You are so much like your father, I hate it."

"Good."

"Good?!"

"Yeah, I don't need to please you."

"I wont forget this Percy Jackson."

"Don't forget it, don't forget that a demigod as puny as me always does your bidding. Don't forget that me, a insignificant demigod saved the world countless time, with little assistance from you."

His voice quavers as he says, "Don't forget that I went through Tartarus without a Damn Piece of help from you." Zeus's eyes flare as he floats back up to the other Olympians. I look at Percy and find his wound gone, no smoke, no steam, no blood, no scar. He healed. I smile at friends, old and new as. Annabeth rises with the remaining gifts in her hands.

She gave them the following items:

 **Zeus (Jupiter):** His sacred Eagle

 **Poseidon (Neptune):** His Trident

 **Hades (Pluto):** His Helmet

 **Hermes (Mercury):** His caduceus

 **Hera (Juno):** Her Sacred Peacock

 **Hephaestus (Vulcan):** His sacred Hammer

 **Aphrodite (Venus):** Her sacred Dove.

 **Demeter (Ceres):** A special ear of Wheat

 **Dionysus (Bachhus):** A Sacred vine with grapes

 _ **(I know some of them might sound stupid but they are really their items of power/sacred animals.)**_

Each God and Goddess thanks her and disappears. Afterwords Annabeth returns to screaming at us until her face goes stark white, "What time is it, what day?"

"Um, June 30, 5:46 P.M. Why?" I ask her.

She sighs, smiles and then lets her head fall back so she can laugh. "We did it!" She says kicking a pile of leaves on the side of the pathway.

We all look at her strangely until Percy says, "We did, oh Gods Annabeth! We did it!"

She runs over to Percy Jumps into him hugging him, Tears fall down her cheeks as she says, "We can go see our girls Percy!"

He hugs her back without wincing. "My gods Annabeth, we can go home, we can actually go home." I smile at the two of them. Annabeth helps Percy onto Blackjack while the rest of us climb onto one of the other Pegasi. I sigh as we take off into the sky and begin our flight to Camp Jupiter.

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV:** _ (Whoa, twice in one chapter!)

We reach the front gate and push our way inside. Hazel attacks me with a hug, Piper glares at Jason and leads him away to yell at him, Nico takes Will and Rosella to his apartment, I notice Rachel walking towards us holding my beautiful girls.

Percy sits on a bench while Rachel hands me my beautiful Zoe-Meriden. "Hi Zoe."

"..Moma.." She gurgles. I sigh, tears in my eyes, "Hi baby." Percy takes Liliana and whispers, "Hi Liliana." She gurgles at him and pulls his hair. "Ow."

"-Ow-" She copies. I laugh at him and sit next to him on the bench. Life is looking up. "You know Annabeth, I love you."

"Any particular reason?" I say putting my head on his shoulder. I look down at my stomach and then say, "Percy, I forgot, I'm pregnant. Wow I can't believe We made it back."

"Well, maybe this is that boy child you were talking about." Percy says, "And I love you because you're you."

I smile at him letting my eyes close, falling asleep on the bench. I fall asleep for the first time in so long, I sleep peacefully for the first time in so long, I relax for the first time since I was 7.

* * *

 _ **Okay maybe it wasn't extra long, but it was extra good. :) See you next time. Don't forget to review. :)**_


	33. Hey Dad!

_**Hey guys, long time no see! *Ducks the rotton fruit and holds hands up in surrender.***_

 _ **Sorry that it's been so long, I had a lot of exams and then I was grounded for a while...**_

 _ **Well let's give you guys your chapter so you don't kill me. *Knife lands in wall right next to head.***_

 _ **Okay, enjoy reading the things I don't own... well I own the plot and some of the characters... *Another knife is aimed at head.* okay enjoy!**_

 _ **Oh wait before I begin just to clarify for some confused peoples out there:**_

 _ **Arianna- Parent is Athena, but she was sort of blessed by Apollo at birth, we don't know the whole story yet, you will find out later. she is 18. We don't yet know if she's dating someone, but again, we will find that out later.**_  
 _ **Hawk- we don't know the parent, you will find out later he is 19, same as Percy and Annabeth. (Whoa, we made it to when they're 19!)**_  
 _ **CJ- we also don't know the parent, we'll find that out later she is 17 turning 18 in like 4 days, wish her a happy birthday. She is dating Anthony.**_  
 _ **Anthony- He is also unclaimed, he is 18. He is dating CJ.**_  
 _ **Madison- She is unclaimed, she is 18 aswell. A single Pringle.**_

 _ **Annabeth's POV:**_

I walk down the streets of New Rome, holding Percy's hand and carrying one of my beautiful twins. As we walk down the street, I take in the wonderful things happening. To anyone else, these would be boring, any day activities, but to me, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Piper is at her apartment, trying to plant some flowers on the windowsill. Jason is behind her, trailing kisses on her cheek and neck.

The girls, Nerissa and Lizzie, are standing with Leo and chatting his ear off while Calypso talks to Maya, a girl in my class in the university.

Nico is introducing Roselina to Hazel. Will has his arm around Nico as Hazel tickles the little girl.

Frank is standing with Reyna at a long table, trying to decide how to play the war games for today.

The new girl Arianna is sitting under a weeping willow tree and reading a book, the guy Hawk is next to her trying to distract her. The other girl, CJ is having a picnic with Madison and Anthony, they're laughing at Anthony because he is trying to balance a spoon upright on his nose.

Percy squeezes my hand and I turn my head towards him and smile brightly. His sea-green eyes sparkle and shine, His jet black hair blows in the wind, and his cheeks are slightly pink from the sun.

He's holding Liliana, who just started to grow some tufts of hair. She has soft blond hair and her eyes are sea-green with stripes of grey.

I glance at Zoe Meriden, she has the same soft blond hair, and her eyes are a brighter shade of sea-green with a little less grey.

I see the Stolls, Travis and Conner. Katie is holding Travis' hand and leading him towards the giant garden to the far left. Connor is reluctantly trailing his brother, hands stuffed in his pockets.

Reyna glances up at me and beckons for me to come closer, I turn to Percy and hand him Zoe.

"Duty Calls." I say with a smirk. He laughs and says, "I'll be at the beach, I want to go- _Exploring._ "

I raise and eyebrow, " _Exploring?_ "

"Yep, With my little girls." he grins, "Wow, it feels good to say that."

I peck him quickly on the lips and then jog off to the table where Reyna and Frank are. "Hey Reyna what's up?"

She smiles at me and says, "Well two things, but the second thing we'll get to later, right now, well I was hoping you could help me make this course, more _challenging._ "

I look at the schematics. Reyna added a few things to make it look more like Camp Half Blood, they looked decent.

"Well," I say with a very joking face, "This looks good, considering you are Romans."

Reyna laughs, "Well then, daughter of Athena, perhaps you could enlighten us, _confused Romans."_ I laugh back at her and point at the woods on the map. "You need something a little more than woods, make it inconspicuous and hard to spot. But it could drop down at a moment's notice and nearly slice your nose off."

Reyna raises an eyebrow, "You learn something from this prison you were in Chase?"

"Magician's never reveal their secrets Reyna."

She rolls her eyes, and marks the spot on the paper, making some very neat note's. She then turns to me and says, "Alright, now on to that second thing."

She glances at Frank and then nods to the right of her. She leads me far enough away so that no one can hear. "I have some-Exciting news."

I smirk, "Who's the lucky guy?"

Her facial expression wavers, "Annabeth?"

"Reyna?" I ask, arms crossed, grinning like crazy. You may ask, _Annabeth, how do you know that Reyna's dating a guy?_

I have one answer for all of you doubters, I am one of the best 'People Readers' you will ever meet. Reyna has been very happy and even when the Stolls pull pranks or the Steven's twins Steal her cloak, She can't stop smiling. She took the morning off today and came back with the biggest grin on her face.

"This is why you are my favorite Greek." Reyna whispers, "But don't tell anyone that, they might get strange thoughts."

We both laugh and she beckons me to walk with her. We walk all the way to the Praetor house while she tells me about this guy she met.

"He's a mortal though, I don't know how he'll handle me being a demigod. I mean we believe his sister is a demigod, so he'll get used to it, but still."

I turn to her and make her stop walking, "Reyna, Aphrodite said that no demigod would heal your heart, This kid is mortal, Reyna. That's the best thing you could hope for."

We continue walking and then I say, "Hey Reyna?"

"Yeah?"

"What's his name?"

"Aaron."

Aaron, like Aaron Burr from History. He was a demigod who fought in the Revolution. He was friends with Alexander Hamilton, another demigod, but they found out that one was roman and one was Greek. They had a duel and Aaron Burr won, Alexander died. The idea that the feud went back farther than that was enough to give Annabeth a headache. _ **(Smiley faces and Cookies to anyone who can name the song where the event described above was depicted. I might even give you a shout out next chapter.)**_

"Is he cute?"

Reyna gets a serious face on, "No moving in on my man Chase,"

We both burst out laughing and I say, "Let's just hope yours isn't a big seaweed brain Like mine."

We walk into her 'Office' and I sit down in one of the comfy chairs. She grabs some cookies and Milk and starts to tell me all about this Aaron.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 _ **Percy's POV:**_

Don't tell Annabeth, but I was reluctant to let her out of my sight. I mean after last time, when I was strapped to a chair and beaten to a bloody pulp, I thought she would be the same way, but somehow, she's adjusted.

I put the girls on the sand and they start crawling away from me, "Zoe, Liliana."

They turn their heads and giggle, each crawling in a different direction. I chase after Zoe and pick her up, she giggles and I tickle her tummy. I turn and spot Liliana- Heading straight into the water.

My eyes widen and I push the water back with my hand as I walk fast toward her. Liliana looks up at the wave about to crash over her head. She laughs as the wave crashes around her but doesn't hit her at all.

I reach her and pick her up, holding one twin on each side.

"No going in the water girls, okay."

Liliana starts crying and Zoe cries with her. Gods kids are hard.

"Percy, what's wrong with the water?" A voice says. I turn around and find Poseidon smiling, His arms open wide for a hug. Liliana stops crying and points while Zoe coo's, "Gwanpa!"

I walk forward and answer his question, "Nothing, but I don't want her to drown."

"Drown. Wow, you believe she would drown." Poseidon says, taking Liliana out of my arms. I resist the urge to be sarcastic, "Dad, we don't know if she can breathe underwater yet. In fact, we probably wont know for a few years to come."

Poseidon smiles at me and I expect him to leave but he continues talking, "I wanted to congratulate you on a job well done. You completed your quest, I'm proud of you."

He hands me Liliana and turns walking back into the water, before his head is fully encased he turns slightly and says, "You'll find you have a sibling at camp, be nice to him."

He walks under the water and is gone. I turn back around, a sibling?

Liliana passes out clutching my shirt and Zoe's eyes are falling shut. _Nap Time._ I begin my trek back to the apartment, where the girls can be put to sleep when I hear a collective gasp.

I look up and see the Dude, Hawk, with a trident symbol over his head. He took one glance at it before turning back to Arianna to continue their conversation.

Reyna's face is plastered with something I can't read. Annabeth is next to her staring intently at the symbol. CJ and Anthony are open-mouthed staring at the burning symbol while Madison is taking a picture with her camera.

I walk over to Annabeth and hand her the girls, Reyna takes one from me and Annabeth takes the other.

I walk over to Hawk and Arianna, who don't even acknowledge that I walked up. When I clear my throat, Hawk looks up to me, "What?"

"You know what the symbol means?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm Poseidon's son, got it, why is everyone so freaked out?" He asks, looking around, "I mean your a child of Poseidon, what's the difference of having one more."

He does have a point, but still. He didn't seemed shocked that he was Poseidon's son. Neither did Arianna.

"Oh, Arianna, I was hoping I could talk to you." Annabeth says walking up next to me, "I have a few questions for you."

Arianna reluctantly stands and walks off With Annabeth and Reyna. Hawk looks at me and then says, "Okay, so now what?"

I smirk, "You can get a tattoo."

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

 _ **Sooooo, how do you guys think that was?**_

 _ **Let me know in a review and don't forget about the contest thing:**_

"Aaron, like Aaron Burr from History. He was a demigod who fought in the Revolution. He was friends with Alexander Hamilton, another demigod, but they found out that one was roman and one was Greek. They had a duel and Aaron Burr won, Alexander died. The idea that the feud went back farther than that was enough to give Annabeth a headache. _ **(Smiley faces and Cookies to anyone who can name the song where the event described above was depicted. I might even give you a shout out next chapter.)**_ "

 _ **Bye everyone! see you next time.**_


	34. A whole lot of Schist

**Okay, Hi guys. I decided to do that thing that I see a bunch of other authors do, ya know where they reply to readers reviews and stuff. :)**

 **Poppy Ohare: Here is some MORE.**

 **WiseGirlGeek: Thank you, your stories are interesting aswell. :P**

 **ImpossibleThings12: There will be plenty more where that came from.**

 **2333: What can I say other than, you literally made my day with your review, You reviewed twice, once as a guest and then again once you got an account. I was having a really bad day (not going to go into detail), but your review cheered me up and helped me not to be a jerk to someone. Your review touched my heart and I thank you so much. :)**

 **Okay, now onto the chapter we go:**

 **Leo's POV: (We haven't seen him in a while.. well his POV anyway.)**

I walk into the area where everyone is standing. Percy is talking to the guy, Hawk, Annabeth is walking off with the girl, Arianna, while everybody else is staring at Hawk and Percy with their mouths wide open.

Usually I only have this effect. I walk into a crowd and then everyone stands there gaping, it's probably because I'm hot.

I walk straight up to Percy and say, "Hey man, what is going on?"

Percy turns to me, a giant smile on his face, but in his eyes, fear cracks at the edges and worry weaves it's way inside.

"Nothin' much, I have a new brother, on the godly side."

 _Ohhhh._ "Wow man, did he get a tattoo yet?"

Hawk raises an eyebrow and looks back and forth between the two of us. We both hold out our arms and he stares at the tattoo's. Percy has one more stripe than me, and basically everyone from Camp Half blood because he was here a year in advance.

"You guys want to hear a joke?" Percy rolls his eyes, but he grins, and the guy Hawk nods. "Okay, what is the definition of a _hot shower._ "

Percy turns to Hawk who says, "A shower with hot water."

"Wrong!" I state pointing at an imaginary chalkboard. "You see, a hot shower, is just a regular shower, but it includes one extra thing."

Percy stares at me blankly and Hawk tilts his head in confusion. "It is a shower with me in it. Get it, cause I'm hot?"

Percy slaps his forehead and drags Hawk off to get his tattoo. I smile and walk down to the beach, where I find Calypso sitting in the sand, making letters and drawings with a stick.

"Hey babe, how's life going?"

She looks up at me, a tear streaked face and my heart sinks, the smirk falls right off my face, and the joke I was going to make slips from my mind.

I drop to my knees next to her and she puts her head on my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I-I-" She stutters, getting off the sand and brushing herself off.

"I- I need some air." She rushes away, taking my heart with her. I feel like my heart was ripped out and thrown into Tartarus, wherever that may be.

I turn back to face the water and chuck a fireball at the waves.

Piper walks up behind me, "What'd the ocean do to you." When I don't answer, Piper sits down and then looks me straight in the eye, "Leo?"

"Calypso's upset, I have no idea why. When I asked, she ran off to 'Get some air'" I huff and look back at the ocean and away from Piper's eyes. She puts a hand on my shoulder and says, "Girls are hard to handle and very emotional."

I turn to her and the edges of my lips curl slightly. She grins and whispers, "She's been alive for three thousand years so she probably has a lot of anger and sadness bottled up inside of her, she just doesn't know how to let it out. Don't push it, that could be your downfall."

I nod and she says, "Oh, and just a warning, when a girl says, _I'm Fine._ She is not fine, but she wants to be left alone, so leave hear alone. Come back later when she isn't as angry." **(Did all of you gentlemen hear that, when a lady says,** _ **I'm Fine**_ **leave her alone and come back later.)**

I nod and she nods her head to the left. Calypso is walking towards us. Piper gets up and says, "Thanks again Leo, I am definitely calling you when my sink breaks again."

She smiles at Calypso and then walks away. I pat the sand next to me and she sits down. "Hi." She whispers, eyes locked on the horizon.

"Calypso, I want to say sorry. I-"

She turns to me and says, "Leo, you didn't do anything wrong. I needed some space that way I could calm myself. _I'm_ sorry."

I sit there taken back before I have a moment to respond, "Calypso, what's wrong?"

She sighs and turns back towards the water, staring at it, waiting for something to happen. I am about to say something else when she says, "Why does it seem like people love hurting others?"

I raise an eyebrow and she elaborates, "Well, why does it seem like people in today's society like to hurt others for pleasure?"

I nod and say, "Well, sometimes it's to make themselves feel better. Sometimes it's to make other people feel the pain that they feel, why who's hurting you?"

She wipes a tear from her eye and I say, "Well, it doesn't matter what other people say, as long as someone out there loves you, nothing else should matter."

She leans into me and whispers, "I still hate you Leo Valdez."

"I know." I whisper. "Sometimes I hate myself too." The sad part, was that line was actually true.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Annabeth's POV:

I lead Arianna to the garden of Bacchus. She plants her hands firmly on her hips and says, "What do you want with me?" She is a feisty one. I turn around and say, "Okay, so you have some explaining to do, what-No _how_ did you know that Hawk was a child of Poseidon."

Suddenly my mouth becomes dry. He was a child of the big three, he was the same age as Percy and I. He reached 16. The prophecy couldn't have been talking about him could it have? No, Percy saved the world on his birthday, it was all him.

"I knew just the same as I knew who my parents were, the stupid monsters told me."

There is hate and anger forced in that sentence. I turn to face her and she says in a deep voice, " _Well son of Poseidon, time for torture._ or _Well hello, your a special breed, Athena and Apollo. Wow that's a shocker._ "

I run a hand through my hair and sigh. I sit down and pat the grass next to me. "Tell me your story." She turns towards me, her eyes steely and guarded. "No."

"Fine. I'll tell you mine."

I find myself explaining everything from when I left home at 7, to when Percy showed up at twelve, how we traveled together, all the way to where he disappeared, and then to now. Every detail. By the time I finish, easily over two hours has passed, my throat is dry and sore.

Arianna has tears in her eyes and she looks very shaken. She takes my hand and says, "You went through all of that?"

I nod and think of Percy, I don't think I could've made it though half of the things I did without him.

I turn back to her and say, "You're turn."

She sighs,"Alright."

"My dad was a great guy, he fell in love with your mom, Athena. Apollo also fell in love with him, don't ask how. My dad loved Athena and he talked about her constantly when I was younger, there was always a sad tone around it though, I guess because he knew he would never see her again."

She takes a breath and whispers, "Then when I was 5- I lost my dad. He died of Cancer." She struggled to get the next words out, "I lost him on my fifth birthday."

Cancer. The root of all evil... well next to Gaea and Tartarus... so the root of all mortal evil. She lost her dad on her birthday.

"Then I lived with my aunt for a year, the closest thing I had to a mother. I lost her in a car accident." She grits her teeth, "Again on my birthday."

I put my hand on her back and move it around in circles. "The first foster home I was put in had a crackpot guy who locked me in a closet with no food or water. He just wanted the money. He would beat me constantly. Break my arms and never take me to the hospital. Once I sneaked into the kitchen while him and his _friends_ were playing a stupid game of Poker. Usually they went to the guy's house, um- _**Gabe**_ \- so I thought it would be safe to go out and sneak some food, but they were at my foster father's house instead. They all took turns beating me, with their beer bottles, with their knives, with their bear hands. Finally I was able to run away from him and then I lived in a box for over 2 years."

Gabe- that Jerk hurt Percy too. He was mean to Ms. Jackson as well.

"Then I went to school every day, this woman, Sally, she owned the candy store. She found me in the box outside her store, she would give me candy and lunch and would let me sleep in her candy store at night, as long as I didn't eat all the inventory. One morning, she brought me-me a backpack and actual books-so I could go to school with books." A tear trickles down her cheek and my breath hitches. Sally Jackson. The sweetest most caring person in the universe. Of course she would help this girl.

"Then I lost my first Crush, Percy Jackson-Your Husband-, when he left with Grover. I thought he disappeared, then I got captured by those giants. They-they Tortured me. I rebelled. They beat me even more. I continued to rebel. Then I met Jessica, sweet, sweet Jessica. She was the nicest person to me. She was a demigod as well, a daughter of what was it, Hecate. She was-she was killed in front of my eyes to make me behave. It was my fault she died."

"Ash came into my life to comfort me. He was there when they broke my arms. He was there when they nearly beat me to death. He was always there. Until the day we left-He was no where. I swore I would come back for him and when I did he wasn't there either. I searched and Searched for him. Days turned to Weeks, weeks turned to months, months turned into 2 years. I swore I'd find him."

I let this process in my mind. What If that happened to me, if I went to search for Percy and he wasn't where I thought he was. Me searching for 2 years, thinking he's dead. I don't think I could've lived long enough.

She turns to the sky, tears threatening to leave her eyes, "I somehow end up in the dungeon,I found his ring, the one his mother gave him. Around the ring was a whole lot of blo-" She chokes up and her voice steadies so she can say, " _Blood_."

She takes a huge breath before saying, "Then all hell breaks loose when you and Percy Break free. I see a sword plunge through his gut and my heart plummets even further. He was my first crush and I just seen him get stabbed right in front of my eyes, and there was nothing I could do."

I try to imagine being in her shoes, watching a kid you used to like, who you thought disappeared, get stabbed when you see him for the first time in nearly 7 years later. Through these 7 years after loosing your first crush, you get captured, find out your a demigod, fall in love with another guy, loose him and you search for two years trying to find him. That is a lot to go through. I mean she lost her dad at 5 (on her birthday), her aunt at 6 (again on her birthday), she got in bad foster homes, she lived in a box. This girl went through a lot of shit. ( _ **Sorry for the curse... it's true though...**_ )

She sighs again and then says, "Then you show up, telling me you're his wife. Ripping out all of my hopes of maybe capturing his heart. But it's okay, because he deserved someone like you-someone who was great in every way for _him._ "

I smile at her and then she takes a shaky breath, "Well, that kid Will, he went missing and I brought a group to find him. That girl Reyna scouts ahead with me as we hear his screams. He was being whipped if he didn't do what he was told. Then I-then I hear his voice."

I tilt my head as she says, "He was _**alive**_ after all of that searching he was alive and working for the enemy. He didn't even seem to care that I was alive. I threw a knife next to his head, scaring him half to death. I screamed at him. Then we met Alex. She stole him, possibly brainwashed him, and she kisses him. Nico gets very infuriated with her and cuts her neck with his blade. Then she throws a knife at his head. I jump in front of him and tackle him to the ground, the knife hits my ankle and I get up screaming at her. I throw the knife at her head and blood trickles out her left ear. I throw so many knives I lost count. By the end of it all, she was pinned to the wall and I was threatening to break down. I left the room, my heart torn in half, my ankle bleeding, and my mind telling myself never to love again."

She mumbles, "But I guess I didn't listen to myself at all."

I look her in the eye and say bluntly, "You've been through a lot of shit."

She laughs and wipes a tear from her eye, "I know, believe me I know."

"You like him don't you?" I ask. She nods and turns away. "I don't want to get hurt again, maybe that's why I'm so afraid to do anything."

I put a hand on her shoulder. "He likes you. I can tell. He will follow you anywhere and protect you at any cost. I have a feeling he's a good guy, plus, the children of Poseidon usually are keepers." _ **(anyone know who that he is? just wondering?)**_

She smiles at me and then hugs me, something I wasn't expecting. She pulls back and says, "I am glad I met you Annabeth Chase. I've never told anyone other than Hawk all of that. I told Ask most of it, but screw him."

"Yeah, screw him. It was nice meeting you as well, Arianna..."

"We can leave it that way. Maybe later we can get on a full name bases."

"Okay, Arianna. It was nice meeting you too."

I get up and offer her a hand, she waves me off and says, "I want to watch the sun set, it always calms me. See you tomorrow Annabeth."

I walk a few steps before turning around and saying, "Oh Arianna?"

She turns to me and we lock eyes as I smirk, "It's Annabeth Jackson."

She rolls her eyes and laughs as I walk off to my apartment for the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Percy's POV:

I got to the apartment before sundown to find Reyna inside with my girls. She was singing them a sweet song-she has a great voice. I lean against the wall and listen. "You sweet little girls will get so much love. Just fall asleep and rest peacefully tonight."

I walk into the room and smile at her. She jumps a little at first, reaching for her sword and then when she realizes it's me, calms down.

"Hi Percy, I'm sorry. I-I just thought I could sing them to sleep-"

"Why are you apologizing. You got them to sleep, thank the gods." She laughs and then gets up. She walks out of the room and says, "I expect you at the war games tomorrow."

With that she leaves the apartment and I roll my eyes. Liliana cries a tiny bit before huffing and then falling back asleep. I change into pajama pants and leave my shirt off. Annabeth should be back by now. The doorknob twists and Annabeth creeps inside the house, taking off her shoes and her coat. She yawns and slips her slippers on before sneaking into the kitchen.

I watch her walk in, grab a cup, some milk, and a package of cookies. She chews each cookie slowly, after dunking it into the milk.

She's facing the counter, so she doesn't notice me walk up behind her. I wrap my arms around her abdomen and kiss the back of her neck. She turns to face me and says, "You just couldn't help yourself could you?"

"Nope, your irresistible."

She laughs and lays a hand on mine, not taking it away. "So what happened with Hawk? Did he get his tattoo?"

I laugh and regale the tale, "He get his tattoo, he wasn't to thrilled when he found out it wouldn't come off, but he'll get by. What about you and Arianna, everything go okay with her?"

"Yeah, I learned a lot about her."

I take her hand and pull her back into our bedroom. She grabs her Pajamas and walks into the bathroom to get changed. I turn to my beautiful girls, who are sleeping soundly in their cribs.

At that, Liliana cries. I pick her up and whisper, "It's okay. Liliana. Shhh Shh. It's alright, daddy's right here."

She grabs a fistful of my hair and when I say, "Ow." she stops crying. She nestles her head onto my chest and whispers, "Daddy."

I find myself not wanting to let her go. Annabeth comes back in, her nightclothes on. She sits on the bed next to me and gazes at Liliana in my arms. "You're a great father Percy." She says smiling. I smile back at her and place Liliana gently back in her crib. Annabeth lays down next to me and we both fall asleep for the night.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _ **All they did was sleep... just in case you were wondering... okay. How was the chapter? Next chapter there will be more of Percy with his girls and more of Annabeth and her girls... Love you all. Sorry for the late update, I was sick with a stomach virus, not exactly my favorite way to spend a Friday night.**_

 _ **Well, I will see you guys next time. Now please review and tell me what you think. :)**_

 _ **-Strawberrygirl2000**_


	35. CJ

**Hey you guys, this will be another backstory, For the Girl CJ. You'll see how it plays out. Lemmie know what you think.**

 **Thrawn13: That scene with Zeus wont happen until the children get older. Until they are about 5ish. Sorry, that is a bit of a way away.**

 **Here ya go:**

 _ **Piper's POV:**_

 _After the whole Scenario with Percy, Jason and I decided to stay in Camp Jupiter for the rest of the school year. We went to the apartment we bought for summer Vacations here and_ _ **I**_ _spent most of the day Cleaning up While Percy and Jason went on a Mini-Quest together._

 _I was in the midst of cleaning the stove when the doorbell rang:_

"Coming!" I shout as I quickly put down my soap and water, pulling off my gloves and Jogging to the door.

Annabeth is standing there, eyes focused on the horizon. "Hi Annabeth, what's up?"

She turns her head, her eyes are storming and I can tell she is deep in thought. "Piper, something bad is going on, I can feel it."

I instantly know it has something to do with what happened in that dungeon. Percy and Annabeth were acting like they did when they returned from Tartarus the first time, they were mostly inseparable. When Percy had to go on the quest Annabeth smiled and gave him a kiss but after he walked away her hands started fidgeting and she ran off.

"What's up?" I ask walking inside and flopping down on the couch. Annabeth helps herself inside and sits carefully on the chair in front of me, like she's afraid of it being a trap. "Annabeth? It's okay, you alright?"

She shakes her head as if she was exiting a flashback she didn't want to remember. She looks at me and says, "I don't know. I just-I have this feeling."

I roll my eyes at her playfully and say in a high pitch voice, "Well lets just go to the mall and all your troubles will _Disappear!_ "

Annabeth's lips curve into a smile and before long she's chuckling. I walk back in the kitchen and grab my muffin, which was my breakfast. When I stroll back into the living room, Annabeth is flipping through the channels on the T.V. I plop down next to her and she snatches half of my muffin, which I conveniently cut.

I laugh and we hear a knock at the door. Annabeth sighs and hops off the couch, putting on a fake smile, and strolling to the door. I follow her and see one of the girls, CJ.

"Hi, I was just walking aground looking for Ari, have you seen her?"

Annabeth turns to me and I shake my head no. Annabeth turns back to the girl, "No, we haven't. I haven't seen her since yesterday."

 _Why was Annabeth with Arianna yesterday._

"Have you checked with that guy Hawk?"

CJ's eyes brighten and says, "No, I'll go check, thanks."

"Wait." I say coming to the door with a not so random yet totally random question (See I'm really confusing.). "Do you know who your godly parent is?"

She turns around, a guarded expression etching it's way across her face. "Yeah...Why?"

"Just wondering, I figured if you knew who it was we could get you a tattoo and you would totally be part of camp."

Her expression fades and she nods before jogging off. I catch a glimpse of a star tattoo on her right arm, near her hand. I wave it off but can't help but wonder, _Who is her parent?_ I **really** wanted to know.

 _ **Hazel's POV:**_

I walk towards the center of the Forum. _Jeez New Rome is Huge._

"Are you Hazel?" I hear a voice call from behind me. I turn to see one of the girls we rescued from the dungeon. "Yeah that's me. How can I be of service."

"My names CJ, I have a quick question and I think your the only one who can answer it."

 _Me?_ "You might be better off talking to Percy or Annabeth. They are the most experienced. I really don't know as much as them." She shakes her head and then begins to persist.

"You are literally the only person that I can talk to about **this**." Her eyes lock with mine and I say, "Okay. Come with me."

I turn and walk, hearing her walk behind me. "Where are we going?" She asks as she jogs next to me. "My favorite place to talk, Frank's the only other person who knows about it."

"You trust me enough for that?" I turn my head and meet her eyes, where the steely and guarded eyes I met before faded into soft, innocent ones.

"Of course, there's something about you. Come on."

LINE BREAK-KEARB ENIL-LINE BREAK-KEARB ENIL-LINE BREAK-KEARB ENIL-LINE BREAK-KEARB ENIL-LINE BREAK

We reach a waterfall and I show her a passage in the back that leads to a beautiful cavern with gems and jewels all over.

CJ stares at the ceiling and I stare with her, for some reason whenever I come in here there are stars on the 'celing'.

"I love stars." CJ whispers.

"Why?" It's a simple question but CJ says, "It's a long story."

"I've got time." I say with a warm smile. She sighs and nods while sitting down on the blanket that I left here last time.

" I guess it started when I was 4. " She recalls staring at the stars above us. "My mom was sick, I don't even remember what it was with. I was sitting in the hall telling myself that Mommy was okay, that mommy was going to make it. The doctors would make sure I was never in the room when they talked of these things."

I look down and see her hands clenched around the blanket. "When I was aloud to see my mom, she'd put on the science channel and we would watch them talking about the stars. One day when I was with ehr watching, she fall asleep and-and the monitor went Beeeep."

I look at her and say, "When you were 4?"

She nods and continues, "They rushed me out of the room and a man was in the hallway. He wore a black cloak and he had gold colored eyes. He called himself Pluto, like the planet, and he told me about the stars to make me feel better. He sat with me for a long time and told me all about the planets and constellations and _everything._ "

 _Pluto._

"We started playing a game and then I asked him, 'Wait, how do you know me?' and he simply told me that he was my father. I stared at him and said, 'Tell me something only my father would know.' He sighed and said, 'You have a birthmark of a star on your wrist.'"

I look down and see a black star the size of a dime on her wrist. She fingers it warily. I look back at the stars on the 'ceiling' and just imagine what it would've been like being in a hospital when you were four, not knowing what was going on.

"After my mom died they put me in foster care. I was in a man's house. He made us clean everything after him and his friends played Poker. There were several kids there. It's where I met Anthony and Maddy-and Ari."

"The guy would lock us in a room with 5 sleeping bags and a couch. We would share the couch, every other night someone else would get it. If the children were small, two would go on the couch. I would always sneak out onto the roof to look at the stars and point out the constellations my mom taught me. About a year or two later, I was still in his foster care because I couldn't leave at the age I was. I was out on the roof and I heard yelling. it sounded like a young girl, about my age."

"She shouted, 'Let me go! I didn't do anything!' I looked through the window that I was near and seen a small girl with red curly hair. Our foster father was holding her by the shirt and he was sneering. He tossed her in the closet and mumbled something I couldn't catch. The girl didn't cry, she didn't scream, she just huffed and looked up at the window of the closet and yelped. She tilted her head and waved at me and I waved back. I was able to get the window open and helped her to climb out."

"We sat on the roof together and stared at the stars, I learned the girl's name was Arianna. She thought she was the only foster child there. I told her there were several more of us and we had never seen her before. She told me how she lost her father and then her aunt and I told her about my mother. We swapped stories and I learned why she wasn't with the rest of us. This girl was so defiant and resistant so if she was with us, we all would've left by now."

"Arianna told me it felt like a dream to be out there. She soon went back in her closet and fell asleep on the floor. I went back to my room and I didn't see her again until-until the dungeon."

"When we finally escaped the Foster Guys house, It was Anthony, Maddy, and I. The other children left us. It was kinda scary, 10 foster kids, ages 8 or younger, just walking around the street. Splitting into groups of 4 or less."

I shiver at the thought, 8 year old kids, roaming the streets.

"While the three of us were on our own, we lived in the woods. I remember seeing this cool lady in a silver hunting outfit. She smiled at me and she reminded me of those clear nights when all you could see was the stars."

CJ took a deep breath before saying, "Another night I seen these three kids, One, a boy, had blond hair and was tall and semi-tan. The other was a girl, she was tall as well, had black hair and electric blue eyes. A younger girl was with them, she had blonde, curly hair and was sleeping on the boy's lap. They were like a family."

"Maybe a year or a year and a half later, we were walking through the city, Three ten year olds. People looked at us with pity and some looked at us with disgust, maybe thinking, what kind of parents would let their kids walk around New York City like that?"

"Well, when we were twelve, we ended up in that dungeon, I'm not sure I want to know how, but I was in a cell and I heard a familiar voice. 'Let me go!' I ran to the opening of my cell, where sure enough, the red-haired girl from the foster home was being dragged out of a room down the hall, and to a cell. The same fire was in her eyes from when we first met. Her hair had grown, which was obvious, and she had bruises all over her arms, face, legs, basically every inch of skin had some sort of wound. What bothered me was the fact that at least half of those wounds were fresh. But there were no tears in her eyes, that is something I can never forget."

"She was brave. I can see you are the same." I say to her. She turns to me and says, "I'm not as brave as you might think, I act that way, but-forget it."

I try to look her in the eye but she looks away, touchy subject I guess. I roll my hand and say, "Okay, continue."

"Okay, well, maybe a week after we were in the dungeon, it was my mom's anniversary of dying. I later found out that she was pregnant at the time, with my baby brother. I lost them both on that day-an-and I didn't even know it."

"I was crying and I remember Anthony, he just walked into my cell. Like the bars around him just bent and he walked right in. He seen the tears in my eyes and rushed right over to me. I told him it was just right after torture time and I just ached and I needed to cry, no big deal. He wouldn't hear it and He wrapped me in a bear hug, not letting go."

I seen her cheeks turn a shade of light pink and her eyes were a slight bit unfocused.

"He had always been like that, willing to hug you when you were upset or when you were cold, give up his ration of food because you were a tad bit hungrier, Give you the umbrella when it was raining, Let you have the extra blanket because it was winter and you had somehow come down with the cold."

She smiled lightly before saying, "Go out and get you a pad because you weren't sure why you were bleeding out of your lower areas."

I chuckle and she smiles widely before continuing, "After he hugged me, he fell asleep, well actually he kinda fainted. I freaked out and didn't know what to do, especially because the daily check for prisoners was in like 10 minutes. I was able to shake him awake after about 7 minutes and rush him out of my cell, again the bars bent around him, he walked to the left, where his cell was about three doors down."

"The next day he came in, exhausted. The bending the bars really wiped him out. After about another week, he came in and was really excited. He was able to bend reality. It was really cool- and cool's an understatement. He could make this ball of light, and when I touched it, I seen me and him, sitting under a tree by the water. He had his arm around me and he kissed my cheek. I laughed and pushed him playfully. He fell back on the grass laughing. I watched as I lowered myself down next to him and kissed his cheek. Then the image faded. Anthony leaned against the wall for support. He looked at me and I thanked whoever I could that it was dark. If it was brighter he would've seen the blush on my face."

"The events that happened in between don't matter as much. Just torture. Anthony brought Arianna in with him one night when he came to visit. She looked at me strangely and said, 'Hi, I'm Arianna. Have we met?' I had never told Anthony or anyone about that night on the roof. If Arianna didn't remember I decided not to remind her. so I just shook my head no and said, 'The name's CJ.' We shook hands and she sat down and Anthony did the same. I remember feeling a twinge of jealously, thinking, _are Anthony and this girl a thing?_ "

CJ shakes her head sadly, "I was thirteen, worrying about him dating a girl he didn't meet until a day or two before."

I put a hand on her back and she tenses at the touch. I pull my hand away and she doesn't relax.

"Arianna told me she had a plan to escape. A few people with her. She told me that Anthony could bend the walls to help us escape. I was so excited when the day finally came. When Arianna came to me, she had tear streaks on her face and when we asked her what the matter was, she just told us to come with her. I followed close behind and when we escaped to our safe house, Arianna tore the place apart looking for someone or something. She stormed out of the place, tears flying from her eyes. I was going to go after her, but Anthony held me back, telling me she needed space. So I stayed."

"When Arianna came back her tears had faded and it had been replaced with anger. She packed a back with various items and stuffed a dagger, one I had never seen before in her belt. She stuffed another one in her boot, another in her other boot, and various others in various other places. Anthony pulled me behind him and said, 'Where did that come from, what did we just sign up for?' She shot him an angry glance and said, 'You didn't get yourself into anything, now let me be.' She was about to storm off again when a guy in the corner, one I didn't notice before, stepped up and grabbed her arm. She turned around and he said, 'Where are you going.' and she shot him a glance before saying, 'where do you think?' She pulled her arm from his grip and she ran off, he ran after her. Anthony told us all to stay and no one dared to leave."

"The next morning I found Arianna and the other guy outside of out hut, eating breakfast. I learned the guy's name was Hawk. Arianna told us that she had left a guy behind, a guy named Ash. I remember going back to get him, and then we got captured again. They said we were fools for coming back. They were right. Every week on Friday Anthony would Bring Arianna in so we could talk a new escape strategy, Arianna got more unfocused as the weeks went on."

"She stopped coming to the weekly meetings so I had Anthony take me to her. When I came to her cell, there were slash marks on the wall, so many of them. Her head was on her knees. I said her name and she looked up. I remember looking into her eyes, the **fire** that I remember was **smaller** , _struggling to stay aflame_. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had bags underneath them. And for the **first time** I saw the slightest bit of _insecurity_ in them, the slightest bit of _fear_."

"She told me to go away and I didn't. Anthony left when I asked him to. I sat there and waited till she talked. When she talked everything just flew out. She held nothing back, by the end she was crying and I realized she had changed completely. After a few more weeks her sadness was replaced by the bloodthirsty need for revenge. I-I'm not sure what happened in the weeks that followed. It just seemed to drag on and on. The last thing I remember was the big fight and well the rest is history."

I stare at her and I know there's more. There are things she didn't tell me and there are things she probably never will but I'm glad she told someone.

CJ stands and streatches, heading for the exit. I go to leave aswell before I stop and laugh. CJ turns to me a puzzled look on her face. "What?" she asks defensively.

"Oh nothing, except the fact that we came here so you could ask me a question and you ended up telling me your whole story."

CJ smiles and says, "Oh yeah, I forgot."

 _No you didn't,_ I think to myself but I let it slide. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

CJ twidles with her fingers before looking me in the eye, "Is it normal, as a daughter of Pluto, to be able to this?"

CJ streaches her hands out and her eyes glow silver. My eyes widen before we plummet into darkness.

 **OOOOO A CLIFFHANGER. You guys should be used to this by now.**  
 **|Now for an appology|**

 **For those people who love this fanfic, I extreemly appologise for not updating sooner, we have finals, I have several concerts, softball games, my graduation dance is coming up, I am in charge of all of the decorations and it's crunch time, and so much more. So i extreemly apppologize for the long wait that I put on you guys. Hugs and Cookies for being good fans:**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **reveiw please. What do you guys think her power is, and do you like her backstory? :P**

 **SEE YOU NEXT TIME**


	36. CLIFFHANGER AND A SHORT CHAPTER

**I made this chapter short just to tease you guys... XD I love you all.**

* * *

I turn to Jason as we walk along the dusty pathway. We are on a quest to pick up some 'special packages'. Jason's eyes are alert and scanning the horizon, but underneath his mask of 'I'm fine' I could see the weariness and anger he tries so hard to hide.

"Hey Grace, I've got a question." I say stopping so he'll actually pay attention. Jason turns around, his feet planted firmly on the ground.

"What is it Jackson, are you tired?" He says with a smirk, "Do you need me to carry you"

The edges of my lips curve into a smile as I respond, "Actually, that would be nice, but I have to be strong and hide my actual feelings so no one will worry about me."

Jason's smile wavers and his eyes flash with anger. "Percy- "

"No, Listen to me. You are wearing yourself out and It's not good for you. I don't think it's a good idea to run yourself down this much. We can take a break so you can rest."

"Jackson-"

"Nope not going to listen."

"Percy-"

"Come on, just sleep!"

"TURN AROUND!"

I do as Jason says and smirk when I see what's in front of me. A Nemean lion.

"Aww yeah, butt kicking time." I say uncapping Riptide, I assume my battle stance and Jason assumes his next to me. I turn my head and say, "Grace, I'm not going to say it again, get some-"

I don't finish my sentence because the Nemean lion wacks me down the pathway. Jason's eyes find the monster as he charges, but as I suspected his strength was gone. So when the lion threw it's paw at Jason, it sent him flying through the air, unconcious.

I call for blackjack or any pegasus in the area and a dark brown one flies out of the air to catch Jason. I get up and charge the monster an anger driving me that wasn't there before.

"You can't just hurt the people I care about you stupid lion." I go to swing with my sword but the sound of a voice speaking halts my progress.

"What about my lion is stupid, it knocked down your partner in less than a minute."

A shiver runs up my spine when I hear the voice speaking to me. _Kronos_.

* * *

 **And what a wonderful way to end a chapter, don't you think. :)**


	37. Kronos

**Hey guys, I don't understand, why are you all so upset. I mean all I did was mention that Kronos was alive, and you suddenly want to like MURDER me. Gods, people.**

 **Okay, spoilers up ahead for ToA. (Trials of Apollo, for those who don't know.) So basically don't murder me if you read ahead and spoilers pop up. Today we are finding out what happened with Hazel and CJ, Checking in on Percy, and doing more of Arianna's backstory, but like, gah you'll see. And Uh... That is all. See yall later.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _ **Hazel's POV:**_

I wake up with CJ next to me, her eyes steady and alert. She turns in a three sixty and mutters to herself.

"CJ? Where are we?" I say. CJ doesn't register what I am saying. She just keeps turning in a circle and pointing, shaking her head, and muttering.

"CJ?" I say, a bit louder this time. When she doesn't reply I stand, reaching to shake her shoulders and my hands go right through her. What?

"This is a-uh- memory of sorts, You can't touch anyone. I've tried." I turn and see CJ, in a misty like state, floating next to me.

"Oh I used to do that too..." I mutter. Maybe it was a daughter of Pluto thing. CJ doesn't respond, she just floats forward staring at a man in a purple suit, with a big ugly nose. The man was staring at the 'regular' form of CJ.

"CJ, where is she!?" The Ugly man yells., he looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it...

"I-I don't know." CJ says timidly, pulling her jacket down by the waist. She averts the man's eyes and he grabs her by the collar, "She angered the Beast. He will come out, I'm doing the best I can, but it's hard when you lie to me."

CJ looks the man in the eye, tears forming, "I don't know. Please, the beast doesn't have to come out, I really don't know."

The man shakes his head and drops CJ to the ground. She hits it with a thud and he turns, walking away, "You find her CJ. You find Arianna. She could ruin Everything."

The air around me begins to shimmer until I am somewhere else. I look around and see Arianna and CJ together. CJ is saying something that I can't register. It's like watching T.V. with the mute button on (Yep, I know what those things were).

"Look, Ari, He says you angered the beast, we know what the Beast can do. Please. Just-Just come back with me, we can work this out... He won't hurt you."

Arianna throws a knife at a target on the wall, her eyes flare with anger. The target is a picture of this 'Beast' man.

" **Won't Hurt Me?** " She says staring daggers at CJ. "All he does is hurt me. He killed my father, that cancer, that was his fault."

CJ goes to interject but Arianna continues with her rant, "He killed my aunt, they said it was a car crash... It was again **his** fault."

CJ looks down, tears welling in her eyes. Arianna lets a rouge tear travel down her face. "Everything I've been through, Everything wrong with my life, it's all his fault."

Arianna grabs a knife from out of no where and throws it at the portrait again, hitting right between the beast's eyes. "He can't just kill my family and **live** with it. He can't just Ruin my life and live with it."

I literally blink and then I am back behind the waterfall, CJ next to me. I raise my eyebrows and say, "That happened?"

She shakes her head, an angry look on her face, "No, and that's what bothers me. What did she mean, the Beast? And what about ' _He killed my father_ ' She told everyone it was just cancer."

 _She knows who the Beast is, she knows a lot more than she is telling me._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Percy's POV:

 _No, no, a thousand more no's._ The thoughts going through my mind at the moment.

Sorry, back to the present.

 _Kronos._ This guy still haunts my dreams... along with Tartarus, but forget that.

"You-You're Uh I mean-You're alive?" My voice cracks mid sentence and I pinch myself, hoping it's a dream.

"Well Hello Percy Jackson. It's been a long time. Too long." Kronos says, atop his giant Nemean lion. He's in some teenagers body, with a freckly face, and a few pimples, but he's smiling in a creepy way that makes you want to scram.

My mouth is dry so I don't respond. He walks forward and reaches his hand toward me. I regain some of my senses and call for help, I tell all the Pegasi to get people and come here, I tell Blackjack to fly directly here, but who knows how long that'll take. I then reach for my ballpoint pen, uncapping it and holding it under Kronos' chin.

He laughs. **He** _ **laughs**_.

I hear Blackjack land behind me and than say to Kronos, "You just want me, right? No one else has to get hurt."

Kronos laughs again and steadies his voice, "No. Everyone who did it must pay." He pulls out a scythe and knocks the blade out of my hand, pointing his blade under my chin.

"Who's in control now."

 _Blackjack, get out of here, go find Annabeth, or Reyna, heck find whoever, just get out of here._  
 _ **But.. Boss**_  
 _Go! You can get help. Come back here, or if they take me, just try and find me, okay?_  
 _ **Fine, But when we get back, Pancakes and Doughnuts?**_  
 _Yeah, sure, just go._

Through some miracle Kronos didn't slice my head off. His glittery golden eyes meet mine and he snickers, "You know, I actually thought I wouldn't be able to reform-" he digs his blade deeper into my neck, so much that blood begins to trickle down.

"But, someone pissed off enough monsters in Tartarus to raise me back." He smiles evilly and tilts his head, pushing the blade farther making me choke.

"That was your fault, wasn't it?"

By now, riptide had appeared in my pocket and I could hear Blackjack flying away. I pull out Riptide and uncap it, swiveling my arm up and clashing with Kronos' Scythe. Metal clashes with metal, and our arms are blurs of color. I hear the clanging as if it were miles away, and when Kronos speaks I hear it in a whisper.

Finally, Kronos has me cornered, and he has successfully knocked my blade to my feet. I was covered in cuts, but Kronos wasn't in better shape. He was bleeding in several places, and he was huffing, trying to regain air.

I reach for my sword but Kronos says, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I stop. Curse my curiosity. If Annabeth were here, she would point out a million times that I could've defeated Kronos in stead of listening to the _other_ side of me.

"You know I have spies all over, right Percy Jackson?"

Sweat beads on my forehead as Kronos pulls out a drachma and a hose. (Where he got the hose from I have no idea, and I don't want to know.)

He made an Iris Message and when it appeared, I see a girl and a guy. I don't know who they are or where they are- _oh no._

They are sitting inside of my apartment, right next to my girls. Fear bubbles inside of me and a strong surge of protectiveness rolls over me.

I look at Kronos, forgetting about my sword, "Look, I'm going to spell this out for you, Since you obviously weren't a good father you'll need someone to explain it to you."

Kronos steams, he goes to say something but I interject. (which is funny in his puny teenage, pimply body. but I don't laugh, this is serious people, come on.)

"You can hurt me, you can threaten me, you can break every bone in my body, I don't care about me." I look him in the eye, anger pouring into my words, "If you threaten my kids, You are dead meat. My children are my everything, if you hurt them, if you touch even the slightest hair on their head, I will rip you apart with my bare hands and I will kill anyone who get's in my way."

Kronos' face goes slack. He then realizes that he is an all powerful titan and laughs again. "I was a great father, you are supposed to eat your kids to teach them respect."

Kronos then turns to the IM and says, "Go ahead with the plan, He's not cooperating."

I watch as the two demigods reach forward to grab my kids. I go to say something but I hear an exploding sound as Liliana starts crying. The two demigods are pushed back by giant hands of water. I can't help but smile, _That's my girl._

Kronos yells with defiance and the Nemean lion (Damn I forgot that was there) swipes me out of the way. I land on my back and groan. Black spots dance in my eyes and I call for any water I can find... That only made it worse. I guess I should listen to Annabeth more often.

I feel my eyes closing but I grit my teeth and stand, my girls need me.

Blood drips from the cuts that were just scraped forcibly on my back, but I limp forward and leap at Kronos. My nails raze across his back and he howls in pain and anger.

He grabs my neck and pins me to the ground, choking me. The taste of metal fills my mouth and soon blood spills from it. I look up to the Iris message to see Annabeth run in, finding two people in the ground groaning. Her eyes widen and they travel around the room, finding the Iris message. But she doesn't look surprised, not at all.

She looks through and meets my eyes. It's what I don't see that scares me. Usually Annabeth's eyes are storming, thinking of a million things at once, but when I look at them now, they are calm and still.

I watch as a man I didn't see before pushes Annabeth forward. He has a knife at her back and a smirk on his face. He reaches his hand forward and pulls her waist closer to his. (This is a T rated fic people, sorry.)

I suppress a growl. No one touches Annabeth, not like that.

I flip Kronos off of me and he flies back. He scrapes against the ground and I flinch, my back aches in sympathy.

My eyes meet Annabeth's again and I realize the knife is partially in her back, the tear streaks on her face, _What did he do to her?!_

"Annabeth... Wha... Are you okay?"

Stupid question from a Seaweed Brain.

"I-"

The man pushes the knife deeper in her back. She flinches and another surge of anger pulses through me.

"You Can't just hurt her, or _touch_ her like that. You-" My voice falters, " _You._ "

It was the ugly man, with the purple suit, and the big nose. He was the Beast. Apollo described him well enough. Plus the nude statue we seen of him kind of helped with the memory recalling process.

"You are the Beast. You don't touch my Wife. Or my kids. Leave!"

The Beast smirked and called, "Meg, why don't you bring Arianna in here."

My stomach plummets, _She was a spy?_

I was used to people I trusted betraying me. But Arianna?! I mean sure, I hadn't seen her in years, but when we were friends, she was the only one, besides Grover, who cared about me. We looked out for each other. _This is what Annabeth felt like when Luke betrayed us..._ And Meg, she was back working with the Beast? I mean Apollo explained it well, but why would Meg still want to help the jerk?

I see Meg come in, dragging a chain with her.

The chain leads to Arianna, who is gagged and has cuffs around her.

Beast waves his hand and Meg carefully takes Arianna's gag off.

"You little Bitch!" Arianna flew into a whole stream of cursing, ancient Greek, Latin, what I believe was Italian, and _French_?

At first I thought she was talking to Meg, but at the end she growled, "No one touches my family, any part of it, and gets away with it, _Beast._ "

She kicks The Beast in the groin, ouch. He clutches the area and looks at Arianna with Anger. Annabeth regains some of her senses and pulls the knife from her back, kicking a guard that ran at her, and tossing the knife to Arianna.

I smirk, thinking, 'Wow, there's the Annabeth I know.'

The IM cuts off as Kronos dives through it to grab me. We wrestle around on the ground, Punching, kicking, clawing. I hear wing flaps and turn to see Reyna on Blackjack. **Big mistake.**

Kronos grabs my head, smashing it onto the asphalt, and I blackout.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Well leave a review or two, they make my day.**

 **Plus they help keep the story neat and the way you guys like it.**


End file.
